Mi padre, el Ghost Rider
by DARKGODBZ
Summary: Inko siempre creyó que su esposo, Hisashi se habia ido a trabajar al extranjero, pero ¿Qué pasaría si todo eso era mentira? y su esposo en realidad poseía un gran poder desde mucho antes que se casaran, un poder que le traería problemas. OcXInkoXPosible harem (Solo heroinas profesionales) . IzukuXPosible harem
1. Chapter 1: Regresando a casa

**_Capítulo 1_**

**_MI nombre es Hisashi Midoriya, soy el Ghost Rider más fuerte que haya existido y esta es mi historia. Yo vivo en un mundo donde las personas tienen Quirk y están separadas entre héroes y vilanos, pero yo no tenía uno, por lo cual era la burla de mi escuela, todos los demás tenían Quirk, todos se burlaban de mi incluso me golpeaban, incluso era odiado por mis padres por no tener Quirk, toda mi niñez era un infierno hasta que un día mi vida cambio por completo, cuando tenía catorce años en mi casa hubo un accidente ocasionando la muerte de mis padres, yo por suerte logre a sobrevivir, pero resulte herido, casi al borde de la muerte, ya me daba por muerto, pero apareció él. _**

**_Un hombre de piel roja que me salvo la vida, el demonio Mephisto, él me ofreció una nueva oportunidad para vivir, solo tenía que darle mi alma, yo no lo pensé dos veces y acepte. Después de aceptar el trato aparecí en un hospital siendo atendidos por doctores, mientras sestaba en el hospital fui visitado por Mephisto, él me dijo que aparte de darle mi alma tendría que trabajar para él como su verdugo. Estaba agradecido con él por haberme salvado la vida, así que no me negué, ese fue mi gran error._**

**_Mephisto me otorgo el poder del Ghost Rider, no lo negare, la primera vez que me transforme me sentía muy poderoso, a partir de ese momento ya nadie me molestaba porque con mi nuevo poder me hice a respetar, pero no les mostré mi transformación para levantar sospechas, les hice pensar a todos que habia desarrollado mi Quirk después de la edad indicada y que era un Quirk de exhalar fuego, pero todos se lo creyeron. _**

**_Mephisto de vez en cuando me recomendaba misiones que consistían en matar a demonios, ángeles, monstruos y humanos que habían hecho tratos con él, pero no habían pagado su parte del trato o solo porque les caían mal. Así estuve por dos años, en aquel tiempo solo tenía un amigo, la única persona que me trataba bien, mi amigo Masaru. Ambos teníamos la misma edad e íbamos a la misma escuela, él era una persona muy nerviosa y asustadiza, era la principal víctima de los brabucones, pero no permitiría que alguien molestara a mi amigo, así que siempre lo defendía. _**

**_Yo aún seguía asiendo los trabajos que Mephisto me daba manteniendo una fachada de alumno rebelde en la escuela para no levantar sospechas. Pero todo cambio cuando llegue al ultimo año de la preparatoria, conocí a una bellísima chica que capturo mi corazón, era la chica más bella que había visto en mi vida, su nombre era Inko, ella iba en segundo año, y tenía muchos pretendientes por lo bella que era, pero ella muy tímida._**

**_Ella y yo comenzamos a salir por unos meses hasta que nuestra relación llego a otro nivel, yo comenzaba a descuidar los trabajos que Mephisto me daba, pero me las arreglaba para hacer los trabajos y pasar tiempo con Inko sin levantar sospechas. Masaru también encontró una chica, él comenzó a salir con una chica de primer año llamada Mitsuki que era muy agresiva y era la mejor amiga de Inko._**

**_Pasaron los años, seguía trabajando para Mephisto y seguía saliendo con Inko hasta que avanzamos al otro nivel, nos casamos. Meses después tuvimos un hijo al cual nombramos Izuku, estaba feliz, después de todo lo que habia pasado por fin tenía una familia que quería y amaba, pero eso no dudaría mucho._**

**_Después de terminar un trabajo para Mephsito, este maldito me traiciono y trato de matarme, me dijo que habia sido útil todos estos años, pero me estaba volviendo una amenaza para él- Ese maldito, me dio la espalda después de todo lo que habia hecho por él, por suerte me salve, yo tenía ganas de vengarme de ese maldito y eso hice. _**

**_Tuve que dejar a Inko y a mi hijo diciéndoles que saldría a un trabajo en el extranjero y no sabía cuándo regresaría, me dolía dejar a mi familia, sobre todo a mi hijo que solo tenía seis meses de nacido, pero tenía que acabar con ese maldito, para que no vuelva hacer de las suyas y para mantener a mi familia a salvo._**

**_Así comencé mi viaje en busca de mi venganza, por el camino me enfrenté a muchas criaturas enviadas por Mephsito para detenerme, hubo muchas ocasiones que casi terminaba muerto, pero al final salía venciendo. Fui conociendo a gente que me ayudo a completar mi venganza y por el camino me fui volviendo cada vez más fuerte, tan fuerte que Mephisto se asustó, por eso quería matarme._**

**_En todo ese tiempo no podía comunicarme con mi familia, pero debes en cuando les enviaba dinero para ayudarlos en sus necesidades. Me perdí tiempos muy importantes. Como: los primeros pasos de mi hijo, sus primeras palabras, sus cumpleaños, maldita sea, me perdí tiempo valiosos. Pero ahora podre regresar a casa porque habia completado mi objetivo, no solo mate a Mephsito, me apodere de su reino, también me encargue de los otros demonios y del mismo Lucifer. Tenía que asegurarme que ningún demonio hiciera nada ante mi y mi familia. _**

**_Por fin, después de quince años complete mi venganza y ahora puedo regresar con mi familia _**

**_Actualmente _**

**_Ciudad Musutafu- Japón _**

**_Un hombre de cabello verde oscuro de unos veintiocho años que usaba una vestimenta de motociclista que estaba montando una motocicleta negra por las calles de la ciudad hasta que llego a unos departamentos, el hombre bajo de la moto y se dirigió a las escaleras. El hombre subió unos cuantos pisos hasta llegar a una puerta _**

_Puedo hacer esto, puedo hacerlo-pensaba el hombre mientras respiraba hondo_

**_El hombre toco la puerta la cual fue abierta por una mujer peli verde de baja estatura y con apariencia robusta_**

¿Quién es usted? -dijo la mujer

Oh, lo siento creó que me equivoque de puerta, busco a Inko Midoriya-dijo el peliverde

Yo soy Inko Midoriya-dijo la mujer sorprendiendo al hombre

¡¿Inko?! -grito el hombre

¿Quién es usted? -dijo Inko

¿No me reconoces? Soy Hisashi-dijo el peliverde

¿Hisashi? -dijo Inko antes de verlo de pies a cabeza-¡Hisashi!

**_La mujer grito para después abrazarlo y comenzar a llorar_**

Ya,ya, no llores-dijo Hisashi dándole palmaditas a su esposa en la espalda

Por fin regresaste, eso me pone muy feliz-dijo Inko secándose las lagrimas

Entremos a la casa, quiero hablar contigo-dijo Hisashi

**_Minutos después _**

**_Los dos estaban en el comedor del departamento bebiendo té, Inko le habia dicho a su esposo todo lo que habia pasado, de como su hijo no tenía Quirk y de como ella sufrió mucho _**

Ya veo, te deje sola con toda esa responsabilidad, soy una basura de esposo y de padre-dijo Hisashi

No, No, aquí la única culpable soy yo-dijo Inko

No digas eso, no tienes la culpa de nada, eres una buena madre-dijo Hisashi-En cambio yo, me perdí quince años que no pude pasar con mi hijo y contigo para apoyarlos

_De seguro Izuku no obtuvo Quirk por culpa mía, maldición-pensó Hisashi frustrado _

Por cierto, ¿Por qué te sigues viendo tan joven? Casi no has envejecido nada-dijo Inko

Etto…no lo sé, tal vez sea herencia familiar-dijo Hisashi tomando te

Que envidia, yo por mi parte me veo más vieja y gorda-dijo Inko deprimida

¡No ere vieja ni gorda! -grito Hisashi levantándose de su silla para después cargar a Inko haciéndola sonrojar-Sigues siendo la misma mujer de la cual me enamore, además, me gusta como te vez ahora, tengo más de ti para disfrutar-dijo el peliverde dándole un apretón al trasero de Inko

¡Hisashi no hagas eso, Izuku puede llegar en cualquier momento! -grito Inko sonrojada

**_En ese momento pudieron escuchar como la puerta de la entrada era abierta y cerrada_**

Mamá, ya volví

Es Izuku-dijo Inko en voz baja

**_En eso un chico de quince años de cabello verde con pecas llego al comedor, y se sorprendió al ver como Hisashi cargaba a Inko _**

Mamá ¿Quién es ese señor y porque te esta cargando así? -dijo el peliverde menor

Izuku, él es tu padre-dijo Inko

¡¿Mi padre?! -grito Izuku sorprendido

**_Hisashi bajo a Inko y camino para estar enfrente de su hijo, este tan solo le dio un abrazo a Izuku sorprendiendo al peliverde menor por tal acción_**

Has crecido mucho, y yo no pude verlo, mi pequeño Izuku-dijo Hisashi mientras lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos-Prometo que a partir de ahora me dedicare en pasar tiempo contigo y tu madre, seré un buen padre y esposo

Pero ¿No tendrás problemas en tu trabajo? -dijo Izuku

No, me han dado unas largas vacaciones después de tantos años de trabajo, voy a recuperar todo el tiempo perdido-dijo Hisashi- Por favor, perdóname por no haber estado contigo todos estos años

No hay nada que perdonar papá-dijo Izuku abrazando a su padre

**_Más tarde_**

**_Después de la reunión familiar, los Midoriya comenzaron a tener un tiempo en familia, vieron unas películas y jugaron algunos juegos de mesa hasta que cayó la noche. Actualmente la familia Midoriya acababa de terminar de cenar, Inko y Hisashi alzaron los platos y los comenzaron a lavar, en eso a Izuku le llego un mensaje a su celular, el peliverde lo reviso y se paró de golpe de la mesa_**

Mamá, papá tengo que salir por un momento-dijo Izuku dirigiéndose a la puerta de la entrada

¿Qué? Pero íbamos a ver el álbum de fotos de cuando eras niño para que lo viera tu padre-dijo Inko

No tardare mucho, lo prometo-dijo Izuku antes de salir del departamento

Aww, perdónalo Hisashi, últimamente no se que le pasa a Izuku, sale de la casa de repente sin decirme a donde va-dijo Inko-De seguro debe ser una fase

Descuida, yo me encargo-dijo Hisashi antes de ir por su chaleco de cuero que estaba en su silla-Averiguare a donde va

Pero si lo haces Izuku pensara que lo espiamos y ya no confiara en nosotros-dijo Inko preocupada

No te preocupes, él no sabrá que lo seguí-dijo Hisashi antes de darle a Inko un beso rápido en los labios-Regresare rápido

**_Hisashi salió del departamento y vio hacia la calle y pudo ver a su hijo, Hisashi no lo pensó dos veces y salto del departamento hacia donde estaba su moto, el peliverde cayó de pie y se subió a su moto para después arrancar hacia la dirección donde estaba su hijo. _**

**_Hisashi siguió a Izuku hasta llegar a una playa, el peliverde mayor bajo de su moto y se escondió detrás de una gran roca para observar como su hijo caminaba hacia un _****_hombre _****_de complexión musculosa, de piel morena, con cabello rubio, ojos color negro con corneas azul turquesa intenso y esbozando una sonrisa_**

Llegas tarde, Joven Midoriya-dijo el rubio

Perdón All Might, es que mi padre acaba de regresar a casa después de quince años de trabajar en el extranjero-dijo Izuku

Eso es una buena noticia, pero dejemos eso para después, ahora que has aprobado el examen de la UA, tienes que ingresar en ella y hacerte el número uno y decirle a todo el mundo con un gran grito "ESTOY AQUÍ el nuevo símbolo de la paz" – dijo All Might

A...ALL... All Might, muchas gracias, claro que lo hare, hare mío el "One For All" y me convertiré en el más grande héroe del mundo – le dijo Izuku

ABughhh! – All Might escupió sangre de la impresión - pero ¿qué haces gritando acerca del One For All, chico? Recuerda que es un gran secreto y de ello depende la paz del mundo

¡Ah! Es cierto, lo lamento All Might es solo que me excite por la emoción de al fin poder realizar mi sueño de convertirme en un héroe-dijo el peliverde

¿One For All? ¿Héroe numero uno? ¿Símbolo de paz? ¿De que estas hablando Izuku? -dijo Hisashi saliendo de su escondite

**_Izuku y All Might se quedaron en shock al ver a Hisashi y al saber que escucho toda su conversación _**

¿Pa…Pa…Papá? ¿Qué haces aquí? -dijo Izuku nervioso

_¿Ese es el padre del joven Midoriya? Se ve muy joven-pensó All Might_

Eso debería preguntar yo, tú madre esta muy preocupada por ti porque sales de la casa sin decirle a donde vas-dijo Hisashi

Bueno yo….

Yo me esperaba que salieras de la casa para escaparte con una chica o algo así, pero me llevo la sorpresa que te juntas con desconocidos-dijo Hisashi antes de ver a All Might-Espero que no haga cosas raras con mi hijo porque si es así, no sabe lo que les espera

No debe preocuparse señor Midoriya, yo jamás cometería tales actos, porque el símbolo de la paz-dijo All Might

¿Símbolo de la paz? ¿De que habla? -dijo Hosashi dejando a All Might de piedra

Papá ¿Acaso no sabes quien es All Might? Es el héroe número uno del mundo, es el héroe más famoso que hay-dijo Izuku

Para serte sincero, a mí nunca me llamaron la atención los héroes, se me hacen personas que solo salvan gente por dinero y fama-dijo Hisashi

Le aseguro señor que los héroes no somos así-dijo All Might

Como sea, ¿Me dirá porque se junta con mi hijo en las noches y en lugares como este? -dijo Hisashi

Mire, lo que pasa es que…

**_All Might no pudo terminar ya que perdió su forma musculosa volviendo a su forma esquelética, y escupió mucha sangre _**

Wow, pero ¿qué le paso? -dijo Hisashi sorprendido

Rayos, por favor no le diga nadie sobre esto-dijo All Might

¿Qué le paso? ¿Quiere que lo lleve a un hospital? -dijo Hisashi

No lo hagas papá, si lo haces revelarías el secreto de All Might-dijo Izuku

¿Secreto? ¿De que hablas? -dijo Hisashi

Creó que ya no tiene caso ocultarlo, le diré todo lo que está sucediendo, pero prométame por favor que no le dirá a nadie-dijo All Might

Lo prometo-dijo Hisashi

Muy bien, esto es lo que pasa…

**_All Might le comenzó a contar a Hisashi todo acerco del One For All, de como obtuvo una herida fatal por haber peleado un villano y de como le heredo ese poder a Izuku para que sea su sucesor y el próximo símbolo de la paz _**

Ya veo, así que usted le heredo ese poder a mi hijo para que sea el próximo símbolo de la paz-dijo Hisashi

Así es, este mundo necesita un símbolo de la paz, lamentablemente por mi herida no puedo usar todo mi poder como antes, es por eso por lo que he estado buscando un sucesor y por fin lo encontré en el joven Midoriya-dijo All Might

No sé que opinar acerca de esto-dijo Hisashi mirando a Izuku-Sí tu madre se llega a enterrar de esto, se pondrá muy mal

Papá, mi sueño desde niño fue ser un gran héroe como All Might, por favor déjame cumplir mi sueño-dijo Izuku

**_El peliverde mayor tan solo se quedo pensando por unos segundos hasta que soltó un suspiro _**

Muy bien, cumple tu sueño hijo, pero si alguna estas en problemas no dudes en llamarme, simrpe estaré dispuesta a ayudarte-dijo Hisashi

Descuide señor Midoriya, le prometo que yo protegeré al joven Midoriya de los villanos-dijo All Might

De acuerdo, Izuku es hora de irnos, mañana tienes escuela, despídete-dijo Hisashi

Adiós All Might-dijo Izuku antes de irse con su padre

**_Los dos peliverdes caminaron hasta la moto, Hisashi se subió, pero Izuku no_**

¿Qué estas esperando? Sube-dijo Hisashi

¿Y los cascos? -dijo Izuku

Yo no ocupo cascos-dijo Hisashi

¿No es peligroso? -dijo Izuku

Para nada, tu padre es un buen conductor, ahora sube-dijo Hisashi y Izuku subió a la moto

**_Hisashi arranco rumbo a su casa, y por el camino padre e hijo decidieron conversar _**

Así que asistirás a la academia UA-dijo Hisashi

Sí-dijo Izuku

Tú madre me dijo que el hijo de Masaru y Mitsuki también asistirá a esa escuela, cual era su nombre, oh sí, Katsuki-dijo Hisashi

Sí-dijo Izuku sin muchos ánimos

¿Qué pasa? -dijo Hisashi

Es que Kachan y yo, no tenemos una buena relación que digamos-dijo Izuku

¿A que te refieres con eso? -dijo Hisashi e Izuku se quedo callado confundiendo a su padre

**_Minutos después _**

**_Los peliverdes llegaron a su casa para poder descansar, todos fueron a sus habitaciones a dormir, pero habia alguien que no quería dormir todavía, Hisashi estaba en su habitación besando a su esposa apasionadamente mientras que jugaba con sus pechos_**

Hisashi….Aahh…espera-decía Inko tras gemidos

No puedo esperar, estuve alejado de ti por quince años-dijo Hisashi antes de comenzar a besar a Inko en el cuello

Mmm…pero…ya estoy vieja…Ahh…y estoy gorda-dijo Inko tratando no hacer mucho ruido

Ya te dije que eso no me importa, te sigues viendo muy sexy para mí-dijo Hisashi antes de soltar unos de los pechos de Inko para apretar con fuerza su trasero haciéndola gemir

Pero…Ahh…Izuku….mmm….nos va a escuchar-dijo Inko

No te preocupes por él, pase a verlo a su habitación y se quedo completamente dormido, no se levantará hasta mañana-dijo Hisashi

Okey, pero que sea rápido-dijo Inko

**_El peliverde asintió y comenzó a desvestir a su esposa y ya imaginaran lo que paso después _**

**_Dos horas después_**

**_Los dos peliverdes estaban desnudos en su cama, usando una sábana como la única cosa que los cubría, Inko tenía su cabeza en el pecho de Hisashi usándolo como almohada _**

Aww, habia olvidado lo bien que se sentía hacerlo-dijo Inko acomodándose en el pecho de su esposo

Ya extrañaba nuestras noches de pasión-dijo Hisashi

Solo espero que Izuku no nos haya escuchado-dijo Inko

Ya te lo dije, está completamente dormido, no escucho nada-dijo Hisashi

**_Mientras en la habitación de Izuku _**

**_El peliverde menor estaba hecho volita en su cama mientras sostenía una figura de All Might y no dejaba de temblar _**

He escuchado cosas que un chico de mi edad no debería escuchar-decía el peliverde sin dejar de temblar

**_FIN_**


	2. Chapter 2: Primer día de clases

**_Capitulo 2 _**

**_Al día siguiente_**

**_La familia Midoriya se encontraba desayunando, Inko y Hisashi estaban muy contentos y cariñosos, y como no estarlos, después de quince largos años sin verse y sin darse amor, por fin pudieron darse todo ese amor que les hacia falta. _**

**_Por parte del peliverde menor, este usaba el uniforme de la Yuuei y estaba comiendo mientras trataba de no mirar a sus padres, Izuku se quedo traumatizado por todo lo que escucho anoche, con tan solo mirar a sus padres lo hacían poner como tomate, eso no paso por alto por Hisashi, que se confundió por la actitud de su hijo _**

Ya terminé, me voy a la academia-dijo Izuku levantándose de su asiento

Yo te llevo en la moto, así llegaras más rápido-dijo Hisashi levantándose de su silla

Papá, no es necesario-dijo Izuku

¿Qué clase de padre seria si no llevo a mi hijo a su primer día de clases? -dijo Hisashi tomando las llaves de su moto

Pero…

Izuku, tú padre esta siendo muy cortes al llevarte a la escuela, está seria una buena oportunidad para que pasen tiempo de padre e hijo-dijo Inko

Sí, podemos hablar por el camino-dijo Hisashi

Okey-dijo Izuku

Muy bien, regreso pronto-dijo Hisashi dándole a Inko un beso en su mejilla-Vámonos

**_Los dos peliverdes salieron del departamento y bajaron hacia donde estaba la motocicleta para después subirse en ella, Hisashi encendió la moto y arranco rumbo a la academia Yuuei_**

Dime la verdad ¿Nos escuchaste a mí y a tu madre haciéndolo anoche? -dijo Hisashi sorprendiendo a su hijo y haciéndolo sonrojar como un tomate

Pa…Pa…Papá yo….

No tienes de que avergonzarte hijo, eso es algo normal, lo entenderás cuando encuentres a la chica ideal para ti-dijo Hisashi haciendo sonrojar más a su hijo

**_Hisashi siguió conduciendo por unos minutos más hasta que llego a la academia Yuuei, no habia nadie afuera de la entrada, Izuku bajo de la moto y se despidió de su padre _**

Gracias por traerme papá-dijo Izuku

No hay de que hijo, te quiero-dijo Hisashi

**_En eso Izuku se dio la vuelta para entrar a la academia, pero en eso de la nada Hisashi hizo aparecer un megáfono y lo encendió _**

Tienes que decirme que también me quieres-dijo Hisashi a través del altavoz haciendo que Izuku lo volteara a ver

Papá ¿Es enserio? -dijo Izuku avergonzado- ¿Y de dónde sacaste ese megáfono?

Quiero escucharlo-dijo Hisashi

Pero papá….

Solo di "Papá, te quiero"-dijo Hisashi

Papá, te quiero-dijo Izuku avergonzado

¿Acaso era tan difícil? -dijo Hisashi guardando el megáfono- Buena suerte en tu primer día de clases

**_Hisashi se fue del lugar y Izuku entro a la academia. Estando adentro, Izuku camino por los pasillos de la escuela hasta que llego a la entrado de su salón._**

_Espero que no esté junto a Kacchan, ni el sujeto del examen que da miedo…__ – pensaba el peliverde con nervios _

**_Izuku abrió la puerta y para su mala suerte,_** **_dentro del salón_** **_se encontraban las dos personas que no quería ver _**

¡Baja tus pies de la mesa! es irrespetuoso para los alumnos, la escuela y los que la fabricaron-decía un chico alto de cabello negro con gafas aun un chico rubio de cabello desordenado que tenía sus pies en su pupitre

Claro que no, ¿de dónde vienes bastardo? -dijo el rubio

_Los dos chicos aterradores-pensó Izuku al ver a los dos chicos _

¡Soy Iida Tenya! Vengo de la prestigiosa escuela secundaria Somei – le contesto el chico alto de pelo negro y lentes

¡Un maldito elite! ¡Voy a disfrutar aplastarte! – dijo el rubio con superioridad

¿Qué? eso es algo cruel, ¿seguro que tu aspiras a ser un héroe? -dijo Iida

_No puede ser los dos están en mi clase_ – pensó el peliverde pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver como el Iida caminaba hacia él

¡Buenos días, soy de la academia privada Somei, mi nombre es… - decía Iida mientras caminaba directamente hacía Izuku

¡Lo escuche! – exclamó Izuku haciendo que Iida detuviera su paso – soy Izuku Midoriya, un gusto conocerte, Iida-kun

Midoriya-kun, ¿Tú descubriste que había más de un examen práctico, ¿verdad? – dijo Iida con voz más calmada, sorprendiendo a Izuku– yo no tenía idea, ¡Te juzgué mal! Odio admitirlo, pero eres mejor que yo.

Oh, cabello rizado, justo a ti te estaba buscando. Qué bueno que pasaste como dijo el profesor. Aunque era obvio después de ese increíble golpe-decía alegre una chica de cabello castaño, ojos de igual color con cara redondeada y mejillas chapeadas.

_La chica amable-pensó Izuku sorprendido_

Mucho gusto soy Midoriya Izuku-dijo el peliverde demasiado nervioso y sonrojado que no la podía mirar a la cara.

Yo soy Uraraka Ochako-dijo la castaña-Es un placer que seamos compañeros de clase, espero hacer muchos amigos.

**_Todos en la clase se les quedaron viendo a las tres personas que estaban en la entrada del salón. Pero la plática de estas fue interrumpida por las palabras de algo que venía de atrás de ellos._**

Si quieren hacer amiguitos mejor vayan a otro lado

**_Los tres presentes quedaron impactados al ver una especie de gusano con cara de humano tirado en el suelo._**

Esta es una escuela para futuros héroes-dijo el tipo

**_Los tres presentes quedaron impactados al ver que aquel gusano en realidad era una bolsa de dormir con alguien dentro._**

Se tardaron 8 segundos en reaccionar, en serio, los alumnos no son razonables. Soy Aizawa Shota y soy su nuevo maestro– dijo saliendo de su bolsa de dormir.

**_Toda la clase quedó impactada por lo que aquel hombre extraño acababa de decir._**

Es repentino, pero ¡pónganse estos y vamos al campo! – dijo Aizawa con voz antipática, sacando ropas de deporte con la insignia de Yuuei

**_Mientras tanto _**

**_Casa Midoriya _**

**_Hisashi y Inko estaban en la sala viendo películas, la pareja la estaba pasando bien hasta que Inko vio la hora _**

Ya es tarde, debo ir por las cosas para hacer la comida-dijo Inko

Vamos al super mercado, ¿Qué vas a comprar? -dijo Hisashi

Pues pensaba hacer la comida favorita de izuku, cerdo empanizado en arroz-dijo Inko

Me parece bien, vamos-dijo Hisashi

**_Inko apago la televisión y los dos peliverdes salieron al departamento para ir hacia el estacionamiento donde estaba la motocicleta de Hisashi. Los dos se subieron a la moto y Hisashi arranco, Inko se aferro con fuerza a su esposo, después de todo a ella le asustaba andar en moto _**

**_Minutos después _**

**_Los Midoriya estaban en el super mercado, Hisashi estaba empujando un carrito mientras que Inko ponía cosas dentro de él _**

Hisashi, creó que deberías cambiar tú moto-dijo Inko

Ya sé, es peligroso y a ti no te gusta, la cambiare por un auto, eso nos convendría más-dijo Hisashi

**_Los Midoriya siguieron con sus compras, ya tenían todo lo que necesitaban y se estaba dirigiendo hacia la caja registradora para pagar, pero sin querer chocaron con una persona _**

Lo siento, no me fije por donde iba-dijo Hisashi viendo a la persona con quien choco

**_Los ojos del peliverde se abrieron como platos al ver a la persona con quien habia chocado, era un hombre de cabello corto y puntiagudo de color castaño, tenía un pequeño bigote y usaba gafas, era…_**

Masaru-dijo Hisashi

Perdón, espero no haberlo lastimado-dijo el castaño

Masaru, ¿Me recuerdas? -dijo Hisashi

¿Eh? -dijo el castaño mientras se acomodaba sus gafas- ¡¿Hisashi?!

Ha pasado tiempo, amigo-dijo Hisashi

No lo puedo creer, ¿Cuándo regresaste? -dijo Masaru

Ayer, no pensé encontrarte en el super mercado-dijo Hisashi

**_En eso una bella mujer de cabello rubio corto y puntiagudo llego al lugar con unas latas de comida _**

Amor, solo encontré estas latas-dijo la rubia antes de ver a Inko-Oh, hola Inko tiempo sin verte

Hola Mitsuki-dijo Inko

**_En eso la rubia miro al peliverde y sus ojos se abrieron como platos_**

¡¿Hisashi?! -grito Mitsuki soltando las latas

Hola Mitsuki, a mi también me da gusto verte-dijo Hisashi

¿Cuándo volviste? -dijo Mitsuki

Ayer, oigan ¿Qué les parece si vamos a tomar un café? Hay podremos hablar con más calma-dijo Hisashi

**_Más tarde _**

**_Después de hacer sus compras, los Midoriya y los Bakugou estaban sentados en una mesa tomando café _**

No puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo por fin nos podamos juntar como antes-dijo Mitsuki

Sí, ya extrañaba esto-dijo Hisashi

Dinos Hisashi ¿Cómo te fue trabajando en el extranjero? -dijo Masaru

Pues, diría que me resulto algo difícil, pero fui acostumbrándome y realice bien mi trabajo-dijo Hisashi antes de tomar un sorbo de su café

Por cierto, te vez muy joven, parece que apenas entras a los treinta-dijo Mitsuki

¿Verdad que sí? Se ve igual que hace quince años-dijo Inko

Dinos tu secreto-dijo Mitsuki

No lo sé, tal vez sea herencia familiar-dijo Hisashi-Cambiemos de tema, me entere que su hijo va a la misma escuela que Izuku

**_En eso la expresión de los Bakugou cambio, antes estaban felices por encontrarse con sus viejos amigos, pero al mencionar a su hijo cambiaron por completo _**

¿Dije algo malo? -dijo Hisashi

Hisashi, queremos pedirte disculpas-dijo Masaru

¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? -dijo Hisashi confundido

Bueno, Katsuki no tiene un buen comportamiento que digamos-dijo Masaru

Aun no entiendo a qué quieres llegar-dijo Hisashi confundido

Pues en el pasado, Katsuki molestaba a Izuku por no tener quirk-dijo Masaru

Oh, con que era eso-dijo Hisashi

¡Pero no te preocupes, yo me voy a encargar que ese mocoso aprenda a respetar! -grtio Mitsuki furiosa mientras tronaba los nudillos

Amor, contrólate-dijo Masaru nervioso al ver la actitud de su esposa

¡No me voy a controlar Masaru, ese niño ya debe aprender modales! -grito Mitsuki más fuerte llamando la atención de las demás personas

No has cambiado en nada Mitsuki-dijo Hisashi de forma tranquila mientras bebía de su café- Escuchen, no estoy molesto por lo que me dijeron, tal vez su hijo esta pasando por una fase

¡No trates de defenderlo, ese mocoso no respeta a nadie, ni siquiera a mí que soy su madre! -grito Mitsuki

Entonces que les parece esto, organicemos una cena para arreglar este problema-dijo Hisashi

No es una mala idea-dijo Masaru

¿Les parece bien el viernes? -dijo Hisashi

¿Qué dices amor? -dijo Masaru viendo a Mitsuki

Bien, esperemos que nada salga mal -dijo Mitsuki calmándose

**_Más tarde_**

**_Academia Yuuei_**

**_Las cosas pasarían de acuerdo con el anime, izuku usaría el One For All en el lanzamiento de pelota rompiéndose el dedo. Las clases habían terminado y el peliverde estaba en la entrada de la academia con su dedo vendado _**

Estoy cansado-dijo el peliverde exhausto

_Recovery Girl dijo que, si me sigo lastimando de esta manera, podría llegar a morir por usar tanta energía en curarme, tengo que darme prisa y controlar pronto mi poder-pensó el peliverde_

¡Midoriya-kun! ¿Tu dedo está curado? -dijo Iida caminando hacia el peliverde

Si, gracias a Recovery Girl-dijo Izuku

¡Aizawa-sensei realmente nos engañó! Nos dijo una mentira para que nos esforcemos al máximo-dijo Iida

_Pensé que Ida-kun era aterrador, pero es muy buena gente y alguien muy serio-pensó el peliverde_

¡Oigan, espérenme! ¿Van a la estación también? Vamos juntos-dijo Ochako caminando hacia los chicos

Uraraka-san-dijo Izuku

La chica del infinito-dijo Iida

¡Soy Uraraka Ochako! Y ustedes… Ida Tenya-kun y Midoriya Deku-kun ¿verdad? -dijo la castaña

¿Deku? -dijo Izuku sorprendido

Si, ese chico Bakugou te estaba diciendo Deku en la prueba-dijo Ochako

Bueno, la verdad es que mi nombre es Izuku. Deku es un apodo que Kacchan usa para molestarme desde hace mucho-dijo Izuku

Un insulto-dijo Iida

¿Enserio? – dijo Ochako con una expresión de disculpa - Pues a mí me gusta suena a "puedes hacerlo" – dijo sonriendo mientras se tomaba su brazo como si estuviera midiendo su músculo.

¡Soy Deku! – respondió el peliverde rápidamente algo rojo.

¿Midoriya-kun? Aceptaste eso muy fácil-dijo Iida Acabas de decir que es un insulto.

Es como una revolución Copernicana – musitó Izuku cubriéndose la cara de vergüenza.

**_En eso los tres jóvenes pudieron escuchar el sonido de un motor que se acercaba, los tres vieron el lugar donde provenía el ruido y pudieron ver a Hisashi que se acercaba con su moto. El peliverde llego donde estaban los chicos y estaciono enfrente de ellos _**

¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día de clases? -dijo Hisashi viendo a su hijo

Midoriya-kun ¿Conoces a este delincuente? -dijo Iida

¿Delincuente? ¿A quien le dices delincuente niño? -dijo Hisashi

¿Conoces a esta persona Deku-kun? -dijo Ochako

¿Deku? -dijo Hisashi confundido

Bueno, él es mi padre-dijo Izukiu avergonzado sorprendiendo a Iida y Ochako

¡¿Tú padre?! -gritaron los dos

Sí-dijo Izuku antes de subir a la moto

Un gusto conocerlos, soy Hisashi Midoriya, el padre de Izuku-dijo Hisashi

Nos vemos mañana, Uraraka-san, Iida-kun-dijo Izuku

**_Acto seguido los dos peliverde se fueron del lugar dejando a los jóvenes en shock en la entrada de la academia _**

¿Ellos dos son amigos tuyos? -dijo Hisashi

Se podría decir que son mis nuevos amigos-dijo Izuku

Wow, tú primer día de escuela y ya hiciste amigos muy rápido-dijo Hisashi-Por cierto, no hagas planes para el viernes

¿Por qué? -dijo Izuku

Pues hemos organizado una cena con los padres de Katsuki para poder arreglar su amistad-dijo Hisashi

¿Qué? -dijo Izuku sorprendido

¿Tienes algún problema con eso? -dijo Hisashi

Etto…No-dijo Izuku

Bien, apresurémonos, tú mamá hizo tu comida favorita-dijo Hisashi acelerando

**_Más tarde _**

**_Ya era de noche y los Midoriyas estaban listos para irse a dormir. Hisashi se estaba preparando para dormir con su esposa, pero en eso sintió una pulsación en su mano derecha _**

Tengo que salir por un momento-dijo Hisashi dirigiéndose a la puerta de su habitación

¿Qué? ¿A dónde vas? -dijo Inko

No tardare, solo iré por la llave de la moto, la deje puesta y no quiero que nadie robe la moto-dijo Hisashi

Okey, no tardes-dijo Inko acomodándose para dormir

**_Hisashi salió de la habitación, y fue a la entrada, salió del departamento para asomarse al estacionamiento y ahí pudo ver una persona encapuchada. Hisashi al ver a la persona salto y cayó de pie enfrente de la persona _**

¿Qué haces aquí? -dijo Hisashi

Vengo a decirte que esto no ha terminado-dijo el sujeto con una voz femenina

¿A que te refieres con eso? -dijo Hisashi

Los demonios quieren el puesto que dejaste bacante-dijo el sujeto

Eso no me importa, que los demonios se maten entre sí por ese puesto, mientras no involucre a mi familia no me interesa-dijo Hisashi dándose la vuelta para caminar a las escaleras

¿No harás nada al respecto? Te recuerdo que tu eres el causante de esto-dijo el sujeto-Debes tomar la responsabilidad, y debes tomar el puesto que te corresponde

Escucha, no me importa tomar ese puesto, lo único que me importa ahora es mi familia y nada más-dijo Hisashi-Y es todo lo que me querías decir, te pido de la manera más cordial, que te vayas de aquí

**_Acto seguido el encapuchado desapareció del lugar, Hisashi subió a su departamento y entro para después dirigirse a su habitación, pero en eso vio la puerta abierta de la habitación de su hijo y vio que la luz seguía prendida, se acerco a echar un vistazo y vio a su hijo despierto escribiendo en un cuaderno, el peliverde mayor iba a decir algo, pero se quedo sorprendido al ver la habitación de su hijo al ver que todo era de All Might _**

_Sí que le gusta este héroe-pensó Hisashi al ver todos los posters de su hijo_

Oye hijo, ya es hora de dormir-dijo Hisashi llamando la atención de su hijo

Papá-dijo Izuku volteando a ver a su padre

Ya deja ese cuaderno y duerme, mañana tienes escuela-dijo Hisashi

Okey-dijo Izuku cerrando el cuaderno y ponerlo en el mueble que tenia a lado

Buenas noches, hijo-dijo Hisashi apagando la luz

Buenas noches, papá-dijo Izuku

**_Hisashi cerro la puerta de su hijo y se fue a su habitación donde Inko ya estaba durmiendo, Hisashi se quito sus zapatos y su pantalón para después acostarse al lado de su esposa para después abrazarla y quedarse profundamente dormido_**

**_FIN_**


	3. Chapter 3 Combate de entrenamiento

**_Capítulo 3_**

**_Al día siguiente _**

**_Academia Yuuei _**

**_Hisashi llevo a su hijo a la escuela en su moto, el peliverde menor bajo de la moto y se despidió de su padre_**

Gracias por traerme papá-dijo Izuku caminando a la entrada de la academia

Izuku, espera-dijo Hisashi llamando la atención de su hijo

Ya sé, yo también te….

No quiero más huesos rotos-dijo Hisashi sorprendiendo a su hijo

¿Eh? No se de que me hablas-dijo Izuku nervioso

No soy estúpido hijo, note tu dedo roto, solo lo deje pasar porque era tu primer día y porque hiciste amigos, pero te lo advierto, un hueso más y veras de lo que soy capaz-dijo Hisashi de manera seria- ¿Quedo claro?

Sí-dijo Izuku

Muy bien, pasare por ti a la hora de la salida, y recuerda, ningún hueso más-dijo Hisashi

Okey-dijo Izuku

Te quiero, que tengas buena suerte-dijo Hisashi antes de irse

**_Izuku solo vio como su padre se alejaba del lugar para después entrar a la academia. Mientras tanto Hisashi estaba conduciendo rumbo a su casa, después de unos minutos estaba a punto de llegar a su casa, pero en eso se detuvo en un semáforo que estaba en rojo, Hisashi freno y espero, pero comenzó a sentir algo raro a su alrededor, miro a todos lados y vio como todo se detenía, todas las personas que estaba en ese lugar estaban congeladas en el tiempo_**

De todas las personas, jamás pensé que tú vendrías-dijo Hisashi viendo a un sujeto encapuchado que estaba enfrente de él, lo único que se podía ver del rostro del tipo eran sus ojos de color verde brillantes

Necesitamos que regreses-dijo el tipo con una voz gruesa

Ya se los dije, no regresare para tomar ese estúpido puesto-dijo Hisashi- ¿Por qué no lo tomas tú? Harías un buen trabajo

Sabes muy bien que así no funcionan las cosas-dijo el tipo

Entonces ¿qué quieren que haga? -dijo Hisashi

Que tomes el puesto que te corresponde, eso queremos-dijo el tipo

Escucha, aun si quisiera ese puesto, no puedo dejar a mi familia, ya estuve quince años lejos de ellos, no vi a mi hijo crecer y por mi culpa mi esposa sufrió toda la carga de una culpa que no merecía, tú más que nadie debe entenderme-dijo Hisashi

Te entiendo, pero tú debes entender que, si no tomas ese puesto que te corresponde, una guerra puede iniciar, y tu familia puede involucrarse, solo piensa en eso-dijo el tipo antes de desaparecer

**_Cuando el tipo desapareció todo regreso a la normalidad, el semáforo cambio a verde y Hisashi siguió su camino hasta que llego a su casa, estaciono su moto y subió a su departamento. Entro a su departamento y vio a Inko que estaba en la cocina lavando los platos, Hisashi camino lentamente y sin hacer ruido para después abrazar a su esposa por detrás, haciendo que esta saltara un poco por la sorpresa_**

Hisashi, no hagas eso, me asustaste-dijo Inko

Lo siento-dijo Hisashi para después agacharse a la altura del cuello de Inko

**_El peliverde mayor comenzó a besar el cuello de Inko haciendo que esta soltara pequeños gemidos_**

Hisashi, basta-dijo Inko sonrojada

No quiero-dijo Hisashi comenzando a dejar chupetones en el cuello de Inko

**_Hisashi llevo sus manos a los pechos de Inko y comenzó a masajearlos haciendo que la peliverde soltara gemidos más fuertes _**

Izuku está en la escuela, lo que nos deja con mucho tiempo para divertirnos-dijo Hisashi mientras seguía jugando con los pechos de su esposa

Pero…debo hacer la comida-dijo Inko

No hagas nada, pediremos comida, ¿Qué dices? -dijo Hisashi antes de darle un leve mordisco a la peliverde en el cuello

Okey, si quiero-dijo Inko

**_Sin pensarlo dos veces, Hisashi cargo a su esposo como si fueran recién casados y la llevo a su habitación, el peliverde cerro con seguro la puerta, y ya sabemos que paso después _**

**_Más tarde _**

**_Academia Yuuei_**

**_Salón 1-A_**

**_Todos los alumnos de la clase estaban sentados en sus asientos esperando a su profesor para la práctica de hoy._**

¡Yooooooooo... estoy entrando por la puerta como gente normal! – dijo All Might entrando con una pose parecida a un águila.

**_La mayoría de la clase se emocionó al ver al héroe número uno y más al saber que lo tendrían como profesor. _**

Yo les daré la clase de hoy, así que ahorraremos en cosas aburridas… lo que hoy haremos será… esto, ¡Entrenamiento de Combate! – dijo el héroe número uno mostrando una tarjeta.

¡Entrenamiento de combate! – Bakugo gritó como maniaco súper emocionado.

¿Entrenamiento de combate? – dijo el pliverde algo asustado.

Y para eso necesitaran ¡Éstos! – Dijo All Might abriendo varias compuertas en la pared - ¡trajes hechos basados en sus particularidades y peticiones que hicieron antes de que iniciaran las clases! – Dijo emocionando a todos los estudiantes - cuando terminen de cambiarse vayan a la zona de pruebas

**_Así todos cambiándose por sus trajes que ellos habían mandado a hacer (no los voy a describir ya que sería tardado e innecesario)._**

Muy bien chicos, dicen que el traje hace al héroe, ¡Dense cuenta de que, a partir de este momento, son Héroes! – Dijo All might animando a sus alumnos – eso es genial, chicos, ¡se ven genial! - dijo apreciando los diferentes trajes que todos tenían puestos – bien, entonces, ¿empezamos cigotos?

Oh, Deku-kun – exclamó Ochako al ver llegar al peliverde

Uraraka-san– dijo Izuku viendo a la chica que lo llamó.

Se ve trae a la tierra–dijo Ochako mientras que Izuku se ponía muy nervioso viendo el traje de la chica – yo debí escribir lo que quería, el mío terminó siendo un traje apretado, es embarazoso – decía sobándose la nuca mientras que Izuku estaba perplejo viendo a la chica.

¡El curso de héroes es el mejor! – exclamó Mineta al ver a Uraraka, dando un pulgar arriba

Bien, es hora del entrenamiento de combate-dijo All Might

Sensei, este es el centro de batalla donde hicimos el examen, ¿volveremos a pelear con robots? -dijo Iida

No, adelante dos pasos. Normalmente los combates se dan al aire libre, pero remontando a la experiencia y conteo, los villanos aparecen dentro de edificios; cárcel, hogares, tratos bajo escena. En esta sociedad llena de héroes, los verdaderos villanos se ocultan inteligentemente en las sombras. Para esta clase, serán divididos entre villanos y héroes y pelearan en batallas internas de 2 vs 2.-dijo el héroe numero uno

¿Sin entrenamiento básico? -dijo Asui

Esta es una batalla real para entender lo básico. Sin embargo, no serán robots que simplemente debas derrotar-dijo All might

¿Entonces cómo determinamos quién gana y quién pierde? -dijo Momo

¿Puedo mandarlos a volar? -dijo Bakugou

¿Habrá castigo de expulsión como la clase de Aizawa-sensei? -dijo Uraraka

¿Cómo nos dividiremos? -dijo Iida

¡Responderé todas sus preguntas! – dijo el héroe número uno abrumado de preguntas y sacando un cuadernito – escuchen. La situación es que los villanos tienen en alguna parte de su escondite un arma nuclear; los héroes deben atrapar a los villanos u obtener el arma nuclear en el tiempo límite; los villanos deben proteger el arma en todo momento o atrapar a los héroes. ¡Los equipos y oponentes serán determinados por lotería!

¿Así serán elegidos? -dijo Iida

Seguro se debe a que en varias ocasiones un héroe debe colaborar con otros de diferentes agencias-dijo Izuku

Ya veo, está pensando en el futuro. Disculpe mi intromisión por favor-dijo Iida

**_(Los equipos serian siendo los mismo que a los del anime) _**

Los primeros en pelear. Serán… – dijo el héroe numero uno sacando pelotas con las letras de una caja - estos "A vs D", el equipo A son héroes, el equipo D son villanos todos los demás vayan a la sala de vigilancia.

**_Minutos después _**

**_Edificio del entrenamiento _**

Joven Bakugou, joven Iida, aprendan a pensar desde la perspectiva de un villano; esto es muy cercano a una batalla real, vayan con todo sin miedo a lastimarse-dijo All Might

Sí-dijo Iida mientras que Bakugou se mantenía callado

Aunque si las cosas van muy lejos los detendré-dijo All Might

Aunque es un ejercicio me duele volverme un villano, pero tenemos que defender esta cosa.

¡Oye! ¿Deku tiene quirk cierto? -dijo Bakugou

¡Viste esa fuerza extraordinaria! ¿Verdad? Aunque parece que tiene repercusiones en su cuerpo; y también pareces especialmente molesto cuando se trata de Midoriya-kun-dijo Iida

_¿Se atrevió a engañarme? ¡Maldito nerd! – pensó Bakugou con mucha furia y un aura_ asesina.

**_Mientras en la sala de vigilancia_**

**_All Might y el resto de la clase A estaban en la sala de vigilancia observando en unas pantallas el encuentro que estaba por comenzar _**

¡Muy bien, hay que comenzar con el enfrentamiento entre villanos vs héroes! –-dijo All Might-Bien, todos, deben pensar bien en lo que hacen 

_Joven Midoriya, aquí no eres más que otro estudiante, así que te juzgaré igual que a todos, estrictamente– pensó el héroe número uno al ver a través de las pantallas de la sala._

**_Lugar de enfrentamiento_**

Infiltración exitosa–dijo Ochako entrando por una ventana del edificio.

Hay muchos puntos ciegos, así que tengamos cuidado-dijo Izuku

_Aun no puedo controlar One For All, así que no puedo usarlo contra nadie, si lo usara lo mataría. Debemos hacer lo que podamos con mi fuerza actual y el poder de Uraraka-san, debo recordar las batallas en mis libretas-pensó el peliverde _

**_Peros sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando repentinamente salió Bakugou arremetiendo contra los dos con una gran explosión._**

¿Uraraka-san estas bien? –dijo Izuku preocupado al esquivar por poco la explosión.

Si, pero tu máscara –dijo Ochako al ver la máscara medio rota de su compañero.

¡Vamos Deku! No lo esquives – dijo Bakugou fríamente quitando el polvo y humo que generó la explosión.

¡Sabía que vendrías por mí! -grito Izuku

**Sala de vigilancia**

¡Bakugo, eso es trampa! Un ataque sorpresa no es de hombres-dijo Kirishima

Un ataque sorpresa es una estrategia. Ellos están en medio de una batalla real-dijo All Might

Midori-kun lo esquivó-dijo Mina

Ahí va otra vez-dijo Kaminari

**_De regreso al entrenamiento _**

¡No te haré tanto daño como para que detengan la pelea, pero estaré muy cerca! –gritó Bakugou aventándose contra Izuku, pero este lo interceptó tomándolo por su brazo.

Increíble, como un maestro de artes marciales– dijo Ochako viendo lo sucedido.

_¿__Qué diablos? ¿Leyó mis movimientos? – pensó Bakugou impactado_

_ **Izuku tras tomarlo del brazo procedió a azotarlo contra el piso lo más fuerte que pudo, impactando a todos**._

¡Kacchan… normalmente siempre atacas con tu derecha! ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que te he estado observando? –dijo Izuku agitado por su movimiento – escribí un análisis de todos los héroes que pensé que eran increíbles… en el cuaderno de notas que quemaste y tiraste… ¡Mi "Deku" no significa "incompetente"! Kacchan… ¡MI "DEKU" SIGNIFICA "PUEDES HACERLO"!

Deku, aunque estás asustado… ¡ESO ES EXACTAMENTE LO QUE ODIO DE TI! -grito Bakugou muy furioso

**_Mientras en la sala de vigilancia _**

Para derrotar a los villanos y viceversa, se puede recurrir no solo a dejarlos fuera de combate, sino a rodearlos con las cintas de captura que les di; el tiempo límite es de 15 minutos y los héroes no saben dónde está ubicada la bomba-dijo All Might

Los héroes están en clara desventaja-dijo Mina

Claro, un héroe debe ser capaz de sobreponerse a cualquier situación y producir un resultado satisfactorio, también se los dijo Aizawa-sensei ¿no? -dijo All Might

**_De regreso al entrenamiento _**

Bakugou se dirige a atacar directamente a Izuku, ante esto Izuku pudo idear que lo mejor sería el enfrentar al chico de las explosiones y que Ochako encontrara la bomba, Bakugou ataca incesante a Izuku, tratando de golpearlo de varias formas, pero Izuku lograba esquivar algunas de ellas debido a que conoce su estilo de combate.

_Lo mejor será escapar de Kacchan y dirigirme con Uraraka-san para recuperar la bomba en un 2 vs 1-pensó Izuku mientras se comenzaba a alejar de Bakugou _

Maldito Deku, no escapes de mí, enfréntame, te demostraré que soy mejor que tú-dijo Bakugou yendo tras él

**_Mientras donde estaba la bomba_**

Bakugou es naturalmente bueno para ser villano, yo también tengo que ser malo para ser un buen héroe… ¡Yo soy, terriblemente malvado! –dijo Iida con decisión y sobre actuada actitud malvada.

_ jajaja se lo está tomando en serio – pensó Ochako mientras que soltaba una risa audiblemente fuerte._

Veo que llegaste Uraraka-kun, sabía que vendrías sola desde el momento en que Bakugou-kun se dirigió hacia ustedes, tú particularidad te permite hacer flotar cosas, así que limpié todo el lugar y ahora no tienes nada para usar tus trucos-dijo Iida

Realmente está pareciendo malvado –dijo Ochako a sí misma algo preocupada.

**_Con Izuku y Bakugou_**

_Solo puedo intentar escapar y ayudar a Uraraka-san – pensó Izuku pero fue interrumpido por un sonido_.

¡Están cargadas! Esta vez no escaparas… Deku bastardo, ¿lo sabes no? Mi quirk me permite secretar nitroglicerina y hacerla explotar a mi antojo, por eso hice que mi traje lo diseñaran de manera que pueda almacenarla y disparar a mi antojo – dijo Bakugou apuntando rectamente todo su brazo derecho hacia Izuku, y a punto de jalar un gatillo en su puño.

**_Sala de vigilancia_**

_No puede ser, entonces, eso significa….pensó All Might antes de tomar el micrófono _

¡Detente joven Bakugo, lo puedes matar! – le ordenaba muy asustado.

**_Con Izuku y Bakugou _**

Si no le doy no va a morir– dijo el rubio maniáticamente jalando el gatillo y generando una gran explosión disparada directamente hacia el frente.

¡UWAAAAH! – gritó Izuku apenas salvándose de la explosión.

**_Izuku no fue alcanzado directamente por la explosión, pero quedó herido por algo de ella._**

Uraraka-san ¿Dónde estás? – dijo Izuku a su compañera, y está respondiéndole, ambos hablando por su intercomunicador.

¡Me vuelves a ignorar Deku bastardo! –exclamo Bakugou furioso por las acciones de su supuesto amigo de la infancia y volviendo a preparar un disparo como el anterior.

Joven Bakugo, si vuelves a utilizar eso detendré la pelea y ustedes perderán. Es estúpido disparar ataques que destruyan la guarida que quieres proteger tanto para héroes como villanos – anunció All Might preocupado por medio de su micrófono desde la sala de vigilancia.

Uraraka-san, por favor agárrate de cualquier poste o cosa que este bien fija. Kacchan, yo jamás te menosprecié, siempre te seguía porque creía que eres alguien increíble, ¡y es por eso que esta vez te voy a derrotar! -exclamo el peliverde

¡Bien Deku, ven con todo, te demostraré que eres inferior a mí! – respondió el rubio soltando explosiones de sus manos.

**_Ambos se dirigieron contra el otro dispuestos a terminar su contienda con un gran golpe._**

**_Sala de vigilancia_**

Esto es malo sensei, detenga la pelea-dijo Kirishima

_Lo sé, quiero detenerla, pero tampoco quiero detenerla por el bien de ambos –pensó All Might al ver que estaban a punto de golpearse con toda su fuerza se decidió a detenerlos._

**_En el entrenamiento _**

¡Te voy a hacer mierda, Deku bastardo! -grito Bakugou

¡Chicos, detengan…-All Might fue interrumpido por Izuku

¿Estas lista Uraraka-san? – dijo Izuku a su compañera la cual afirmo

_Aún no hay forma de que te venza en un uno contra uno, pero…_

¡SMAAAAAASH! – gritó Izuku soltando con todo su poder un gancho al techo.

**_El techo fue destruido y Bakugo observaba aquel hecho, impresionado por ello, así como también mirando a Midoriya herido por su explosión, tanto como por el propio poder de este._**

No lo uso, porque al usarlo destruye mi cuerpo, pero esto fue lo único que se me pudo ocurrir para vencerte… Kacchan… – dijo Izuku con ambos brazos muy heridos, uno deshecho por su propio golpe y el otro quemado por la explosión.

**_Con la bomba _**

**_El piso y techos de todo el edificio fueron destruidos, creando un agujero por una súper fuerte corriente de viento._**

Lo siento Ida-kun. Pero ganaré… Home Run Meteórico Improvisado – dijo Ochako aferrada a un castillo y con él bateando una gran cantidad de rocas hacía el mencionado.

¿Llamas a eso "home run"? – preguntaba Iida cubriéndose de todas las rocas.

**_Ochako se lanzó gracias a su quirk logrando tocar la bomba._**

¡Recuperada! -grito Ochako victoriosa

¡La bomba! ¡NOOOOOO! – gritó Iida derrotado.

**_Sala de vigilancia_**

¡LOS HÉROES GANAN! – gritó All Might asombrado por el hecho.

**_Todos estaban totalmente impactados, tanto las personas en la sala de vigilancia, como los que se acaban de enfrentar en combate_**.

**_Mientras en la casa Midoriya _**

**_Hisashi y Inko estaban acostados en su cama, los dos se estaban abrazando, pero en eso Hisashi sintió una pulsada en su mano derecha y se levantó de golpe_**

¿Qué pasa Hisashi? -dijo Inko

Creó que Izuku esta en problemas-dijo Hisashi preocupando a su esposa

¿En problemas? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Debemos llamar a la escuela? -dijo Inko

Tranquila Inko, no debes ponerte así, de seguro Izuku está bien-dijo Hisashi sujetándose la mano derecha

_O al menos eso espero-pensó Hisashi _

**_Más tarde _**

**_Hisashi estaba montado en su moto dirigiéndose a la academia Yuuei por su hijo, ya estaba muy cerca de la academia, pero por el camino vio como Bakugou estaba caminando por la acera _**

_Ese debe ser el hijo de Masaru, sin duda alguna se parece más a su madre-pensó Hisashi _

**_Hisashi siguió conduciendo hasta que llego a la entrada de la academia donde pudo ver a su hijo junto con All Might, pero Hisashi pudo ver como los brazos de su hijo estaban vendados, el peliverde mayor bajo de su moto y camino hacia donde estaba su hijo y All Might_**

Oh, señor Midoriya, es un….

Izuku, ve a la moto, tengo que hablar con esta persona-dijo Hisashi interrumpiendo al héroe número uno

Pero papá…

Ve a la moto-dijo Hisashi con firmeza y el joven peliverde asintió para después ir a la moto- ¿Me podría explicar porque mi hijo tiene los brazos vendados?

Asumo toda la culpa, se lastimo en un combate de entrenamiento, debí detener el combate, pero no lo hice, lo siento-dijo el héroe numero uno agachando la cabeza en modo de disculpa

Y se puede saber contra quien o que peleo mi hijo para que saliera lastimado-dijo Hisashi

Bueno, fueron combates de dos contra dos, su hijo peleo contra el equipo del joven Bakugou, no se si lo conozca-dijo All Might

Claro que lo conozco, es hijo de unos amigos míos, escuche, se que mi hijo se rompe los huesos por ese poder le dio, así que no me molestare por el momento-dijo Hisashi-Pero le advierto una cosa señor "Símbolo de la paz" no le conviene hacerme enojar, porque cuando estoy enojado soy peor que un demonio

¿Me está amenazando, señor Midoriya? -dijo All Might

No, lo estoy advirtiendo, sí mi hijo vuelve a salir herido por un descuido suyo o de cualquier otro maestro de esta academia, conocerán lo que es el verdadero infierno-dijo Hisashi

Señor Midoriya, no hay razón para llegar a esos extremos-dijo All Might

Solo se lo estoy advirtiendo, un descuido más y hare esa herida que tiene aun más grande, o mejor aún, le hare una herida de la cual no sobrevivirá-dijo Hisashi

**_All might iba a decir algo, pero se quedó mudo al ver la mirada fría y seria que tenía el Midoriya mayor, con esa mirada podría dejar mudo y asustado al mismo All For One si lo tuviera enfrente _**

¿Quedo claro, señor héroe? -dijo Hisashi

Entendido, señor Midoriya-dijo All Might

Bien-dijo Hisashi dándose la vuelta para dirigirse a su moto

_Su carácter es muy diferente al del joven Midoriya-pensó All Might viendo como Hisashi se iba de la academia junto con su hijo _

**_Mientras tanto, desde una ventana del edificio, tres chicas habían observado lo que habia ocurrido _**

¿Quién era ese apuesto hombre? ¿Acaso era el hermano mayor de Midoriya? -dijo Mina

Era el padre de Deku-kun-dijo Ochako sorprendiendo a las dos chicas

¿Su padre? -dijo Mina sorprendida

Se ve muy joven como para que sea su padre-dijo Asui

Eso lo sé, pero él mismo nos dijo ayer que era el padre de Deku-kun-dijo Ochako

Siendo asá las cosas, si Midoriya se vuelve tan apuesto como su padre, sin duda alguna saldría con él-dijo Mina sorprendiendo a Ochako y Asui

¡¿Pero que estas diciendo Mina-san?! -grito Ochako sonrojada

¿Qué? ¿Acaso no piensas que el padre de Midoriya es guapo? Muchos hijos crecen y se parecen a sus padres, tal vez Midoriya crezca y se muy atractivo como su padre-dijo Mina

**_En eso Ochako comenzó a imaginarse a Izuku siendo un adulto y siendo igual de atractivo como su padre, la castaña se sonrojo como un tomate y cayó al suelo mientras sus ojos se hicieron remolinos y echaba humo por la cabeza _**

¡Ochako-san/Uraraka-san! -gritaron Asui y Mina

**_Más tarde_**

**_Ya era de noche, los Midoriyas estaban pasando tiempo familiar en su casa, habían ordenado pizza y estaban viendo películas, todo iba muy bien, tenían un hermoso tiempo familiar hasta que los refrescos se terminaron. Hisashi fue a la tienda a comprar más, el peliverde estaba en la caja registradora a punto de pagar por los refrescos, pero en eso se escuchó una fuerte explosión afuera de la tienda, la gente de la tienda se asustó y buscaban un lugar donde poder esconderse y ponerse a salvo. Hisashi sintió una pulsada en su mano derecha y una cara de enojo se formo en su rostro _**

_¿Un demonio? ¿Es enserio? -pensó el peliverde enojado _

**_Hisashi tomo los refrescos y dejo el dinero en el mostrador, el peliverde salió de la tienda y vio como un grupo de héroes se estaban enfrentando a una criatura cuadrúpeda de unos diez metros de altura que tenía pelaje gris, la criatura tenía una cabeza muy parecida al de un carnero, los héroes se lanzaron contra la bestia, pero estos fueron mandados a volar con un golpe de la bestia, Hisashi iba a ir a ayudar, pero se detuvo _**

_No, no, no es mi pelea, ellos son héroes, de seguro pueden contra él-pensó Hisashi dirigiéndose a su moto _

¡Ayuda!

**_El peliverde volteo para ver de quien provenía el grito y pudo ver a un niño de cinco años que estaba atrapado en unos escombros, la bestia estaba a pocos metros de él y al escucharlo gritar llamo su atención y poco a poco se dirigía hacia el niño. Los héroes intentaron detener a la bestia, pero era inútil. La bestia llego donde estaba el niño, se agacho para olfatearlo, el niño estaba muy asustado y estaba llorando._**

**_La bestia dejo de olfatear al niño y abrió su boca dejando ver unos afilados colmillos, la bestia estaba por comerse al niño hasta que…._**

**¡SLASH!**

**_Los colmillos de la bestia se quedaron a pocos centímetros del niño, pero de repente la cabeza de la bestia fue cortada de cuerpo, esta cayó cerca del niño aterrándolo más. Cuando la cabeza cayo, dejo ver que arriba de la bestia estaba un sujeto que tenía su cráneo en llamas y en sus manos tenía una oz que en cuya cuchilla estaba prendida en llamas. _**

**_Los héroes y personas que estaban en el lugar se quedaron sorprendidos por eso, el sujeto desapareció su oz y se acerco al niño para sacarlo de los escombros, puso al niño en el suelo y este corrió hacia su madre para abrazarla, la madre del niño iba a dar las gracias, pero el sujeto habia desapareció del lugar dejando confundidos a todos los espectadores _**

**_Mientras tanto, Hisashi regreso a su casa con su familia y continuaron viendo películas _**

**_Al día siguiente_**

**_Los Midoriyas estaban desayunando, pero en eso Izuku recibió un mensaje en su celular, lo reviso y se quedo sorprendido por lo que vio _**

Mamá, papá apareció un nuevo héroe en la ciudad-dijo Izuku

¿Un nuevo héroe? ¿De donde es? -dijo Inko

Otro héroe ¿No esta ciudad ya tiene demasiados? -dijo Hisashi mientras seguía comiendo

Miren, dicen que apareció anoche y salvo a un niño-dijo Izuku enseñándoles su celular a sus padres

**_Hisashi hecho un vistazo para después escupir la comida que tenia en la boca, en el celular de su hijo podía ver una foto de él en su forma de Ghost Rider de la noche pasada cuando venció esa bestia _**

_¿Qué mierda acaba de hacer? -pensó Hisashi _

**_FIN_**


	4. Chapter 4:Visita inesperada

**_Capítulo 4_**

**_Hisashi estaba llevando a Izuku a la academia, él todavía estaba tratando de procesar sobre la noticia que recibió en la mañana. Los dos peliverde llegaron a la academia, pero al llegar vieron como toda la entrada estaba llena de periodistas, los periodistas vieron a los peliverde y rápidamente fueron hacia ellos a hacerles preguntas _**

¿Qué piensan sobre All Might como profesor?

¿Cómo es All Might en la escuela?

¿Qué opinión tienen sobre All Might en la escuela?

**_Esas eran las preguntas que les estaban haciendo a los peliverdes, Izuku se puso muy nerviosos por la situación y Hisashi noto eso, en eso el peliverde mayor miro a los periodistas y sus ojos soltó un pequeño brillo y de la nada todas las cámaras de los periodistas explotaron, todos los periodistas se confundieron ante tal acción, y esa distracción la aprovecho Izuku para entrar a la academia y Hisashi para irse del lugar _**

_Que personas tan locas, ponerse así por una persona-pensó Hisashi _

**_Mientras tanto _**

**_Casa Midoriya _**

**_Inko estaba en el departamento lavando los platos del desayuna hasta que alguien toco la puerta_**

¿Quién podrá ser? -dijo peliverde secándose las manos

**_La peliverde fue a la puerta y la abrió para encontrarse con una bella mujer de unos veinte años de cuerpo voluptuoso, de cabello largo de color negro, llevaba puesto un vestido rojo que hacía resaltar sus grandes pechos. Inko tan solo se quedo en shock al ver a la bella mujer afuera del departamento _**

Disculpe, ¿se encuentra Hisashi Midoriya? -dijo la mujer

….-Inko no dijo nada, aun no salió del shock

¿Hola? -dijo la mujer chasqueando sus dedos enfrente de la cara de Inko

Disculpe, ¿A que ha venido? -dijo Inko saliendo del shock

Bueno, busca a Hisashi Midoriya, si no me equivoco esta es su dirección-dijo la mujer

Él acaba de salir, pero no tarda en llegar-dijo Inko

Ya veo, cuando regrese dígale que Jezabel vino a buscarlo, estaré en el café que está a tres calles de aquí, dígale que vaya por favor, tengo algo muy importante que decirle-dijo la mujer

No se preocupe, cuando venga yo se lo dire-dijo Inko

Muchas gracias, que tenga un lindo día-dijo Jezabel dándose la vuelta, pero antes que comenzara a caminar volteo a ver a Inko. Disculpe ¿Qué parentesco tiene con Hisashi?

Bueno, yo soy su esposa-dijo Inko

Ya veo, fue un gusto conocerla señora Midoriya-dijo Jezabel

Igualmente-dijo Inko

**_Jezabel se fue a las escaleras y en eso Inko cerro la puerta y se comenzó a preocupar _**

¿Por qué una mujer tan bella buscaría a Hisashi? Tal vez sea una compañera del trabajo. No, Hisashi me cuneta todo y nunca me dijo nada sobre una compañera, tal vez, sea una amante-dijo Inko preocupada- No, no, no debo pensar eso, Hisashi me ha sido fiel todos estos años, incluso como estoy ahora, él me sigue amando, tal vez sea una vieja amiga del colegio, pero él no tenía más amigos aparte de Mitsuki y Masaru, ¿Quién es esa mujer?

**_Minutos después_**

**_Hisashi regreso al departamento y vio como su esposa estaba haciendo la comida, el peliverde por sorpresa la abrazo por detrás _**

Hisashi, ya te dije que no hagas eso-dijo Inko

Perdón, no puede evitarlo-dijo Hisashi

Oye, vine una mujer al departamento-dijo Inko

¿Así? ¿Acaso era una vendedora? -dijo Hisashi

No, ella te buscaba a ti-dijo Inko

¿A mí? -dijo Hisashi confundido

Sí, su nombre era Jezabel-dijo Inko y Hisashi abrió los ojos como platos-Dijo que quería decirte algo muy importante y que la fueras a buscar al café que esta a tres calles de aquí

Me tengo que ir-dijo Hisashi rompiendo el abrazo y yendo por sus llaves

¿Qué? Pero acabas de regresar-dijo Inko

No tardo, lo prometo-dijo Hisashi antes de darle un beso rápido a Inko en su mejilla-Te quiero

**_Hisashi salió del departamento y rápidamente bajo las escaleras para ir donde estaba su moto, se subió en ella y arranco, Inko tan solo podía ver desde su departamento como su esposo se alejaba, Inko entro al departamento y tomo el teléfono _**

Por favor contesta-dijo la peliverde preocupada

"Hola"-dijo una voz femenina a través del teléfono

Mitsuki, acaba de pasar algo terrible-dijo Inko con lágrimas en los ojos

"¿Inko? ¿Qué paso?" -dijo Mitsuki con un tono de preocupación

Creó que Hisashi me es infiel-dijo Inko

….

¿Mitsuki? -dijo Inko y en eso alguien toco la puerta

**_La peliverde soltó el teléfono y fue a abrir la puerta para encontrarse con Mitsuki que estaba sudando y tenía la respiración agitada _**

Vine lo más rápido que pude, ahora, cuéntame todo-dijo Mitsuki

**_Mientras con Hisashi _**

**_El peliverde mayor llego al café donde pudo ver a Jezabel tomando una taza de café en una mesa que estaba al aire libre, Hisashi camino hacia ella y azoto sus manos en la mesa_**

¿Cómo se te ocurre ir a mi casa? -dijo el peliverde molesto

Cálmate, porque no tomas algo de café o mejor un té-dijo Jezabel

Responde de una vez-dijo Hisashi

No nos dejaste otra elección-dijo Jezabel

Ya les dije que no quiero ese puesto-dijo Hisashi

Tienes que hacerlo, tú mataste a Lucifer, tu debes tomar su lugar-dijo Jezabel

Pero yo no quiero-dijo Hisashi antes de sentarse-Escucha, yo hice todo eso para poder estar con mi familia y para protegerlos

Entendemos tu punto, quieres pasar tiempo con tu familia y déjame decirte que encontramos una solución para que seas el nuevo Satán y pases tiempo con tu familia-dijo Jezabel

¿Y cual es esa solución? -dijo Hisashi

Fácil, lleva a tu familia contigo al inframundo, tu esposa que por cierto es muy bonita y tierna seria la reina del inframundo y tu hijo el príncipe-dijo Jezabel

Yo no quiero que mi familia se involucre en esto, de por sí no saben sobre la maldición del Ghost Rider y de que fui un asesino en mi juventud-dijo Hisashi

Tarde o temprano tendrás que decirles, no puedes pasar el resto de tu vida mintiéndole a tu familia-dijo Jezabel antes de sacar un periódico mostrando la misma foto que Izuku le enseño en la mañana-Por cierto, no sabia que fueras un héroe

Eso es un malentendido, no soy un jodido héroe, solo salve al niño de esa bestia-dijo Hisashi

Esto es solo una señal Hisashi, los otros demonios ya están comenzando a atacar, quieren el puesto que dejaste bacante-dijo Jezabel-Y el demonio que está más aproximado al trono es mi hermano, y sabes bien que él es igual o peor que mi padre

De eso luego me ocupare, ahora dime ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me dejen en paz y pueda estar con mi familia? -dijo Hisashi

Bueno…..

**_Mientras tanto con Inko y Mitsuki_**

**_Inko estaba llorando en la sala de su casa, Mitsuki estaba a su lado tratando de animarla _**

Sabía que esto pasaría, solo mírame Mitsuki, estoy vieja y gorda-dijo la peliverde sonándose la nariz con un pañuelo

No digas eso, Hisashi te ama, lo ha hecho desde que comenzaron a salir, él nunca te seria infiel-dijo Mitsuki

Pero en ese entonces esta delgada y atractiva-dijo Inko

Aun sigues siendo atractiva-dijo Mitsuki

No es cierto, a comparación con ella soy un cerdo-dijo Inko llorando más fuerte

¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Dónde esta esa perra?! ¡Le enseñare a no meterse con el hombre de mi amiga! -grito Mitsuki furiosa

No Mitsuki, si Hisashi la ama, es mejor que se vaya con ella-dijo Inko

¡No digas estupideces Inko! ¡No puedes darte por vencida tan fácilmente! -grito Mitsuki

Pero…

¡Ven, te ayudare a recuperar a tu hombre! -grito la rubia tomando a la peliverde del brazo para jalarla hacia su habitación

**_Llegando a la habitación, Mitsuki comenzó a revisar la ropa interior de Inko hasta que encontró un juego de panties y brasier de color negro muy erótico _**

Bingo, cuando llegue Hisashi lo seducirás con esto-dijo Mitsuki

Pero, yo no he usado esa ropa interior desde hace mucho-dijo Inko avergonzada

¿Quieres recuperar a tu hombre o no? -dijo Mitsuki

Sí, pero….

Está decidido, usaras estos y te diré que harás cuando llegue Hisashi-dijo Mitsuki

**_Minutos después_**

Inko, ya regresé-dijo Hisashi entrando al departamento solo para sorprenderse al ver un camino de pétalos de rosas en el suelo

**_El peliverde siguió el camino de pétalos hasta su habitación, abrió la pueta y al hacerlo tuvo una hemorragia nasal, en su habitación estaba su esposa posando de manera sexy en su cama usando una lencería muy erótica de color negro. Inko estaba sonrojada de vergüenza, pero se aguantó toda esa vergüenza con tal de recuperar a su esposo _**

Te estaba esperando, cariño-dijo Inko con un tono coqueto

Inko ¿Qué sucede? -dijo el peliverde nervioso y sonrojado

**_La peliverde bajo de cama y camino hacia su esposo solo para tomarlo por sorpresa de su camisa y jalarlo hacia sus labios para darle un beso lleno de pasión y lujuria, tal acción tomo por sorpresa a Hisashi, era la primera vez que su esposa actuaba así, el peliverde mayor se dejo llevar y tomo a su esposa agarrándola del trasero haciéndola gemir, sin ningún problema, Hisashi levanto a Inko, cerro la puerta con seguro, y llevo a su esposa a la cama acostándola y poniéndose arriba de ella, rompieron el beso dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva entre ellos _**

Está es la primera vez que te compartas así-dijo Hisashi

¿No te gusta? -dijo Inko

Me encanta-dijo Hisashi antes de besarla de nuevo

**_Las cosas entre los dos peliverde iban subiendo cada vez más de nivel hasta que ya sabemos a donde termino todo esto _**

**_Más tarde _**

**_Academia Yuuei_**

**_Las clases ya habían terminado, todos los alumnos ya se habían ido a sus casas, bueno todos a excepción de Izuku que estaba en la entrada de la academia esperando a su padre_**

Parece que mi papá no vendrá, que raro, no me aviso-dijo Izuku antes de comenzar a caminar

**_Después de unos minutos de caminar y de tomar el tren, Izuku llego a su casa, estaba a punto de entrar hasta que…_**

¡AHHH Hisashi….follame con más fuerza!

**_El peliverde menor se sonrojo y se asqueo al escuchar los gritos de placer de su madre, incluso se comenzaron a escuchar los resortes de la cama de sus padres, los gemidos de Inko se comenzaron a escuchar afuera del departamento, Izuku rápidamente saco su celular e hizo algo que nunca pensó que haría, llamo a Katsuki _**

"¿Quién demonios habla?" -dijo Katsuki

Kacchan, ¿Puedo ir a tu casa por un rato? -dijo Izuku nervioso

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no nerd! ¡¿Por qué no te vas a tu casa?!" -grito Katsuki

Bueno…lo que pasa es que….

¡AAHHH Sí…cógeme más fuerte amor!

**_Izuku se sonrojo mucho al escuchar a su madre gritar eso y katsuki por su parte se quedo callado _**

¿Si puedo ir a tu casa? -dijo Izuku

"Okey, solo por esta vez, no se lo digas a nadie" -dijo Katsuki antes de colgar

**_Izuku guardo su celular y antes de irse, saco un cuaderno y hizo una nota para sus padres que pego en la puerta_**

**_Una hora después _**

**_Inko y Hisashi estaba acostados en su cama, ambos estaban desnudos siendo solo una sábana lo que cubría sus cuerpos desnudos, Inko tenia su cabeza en el pecho de Hisashi usándolo como almohada _**

Wow, eso estuvo, Wow-dijo Hisashi con la respiración agitada

A mí también me gusto-dijo Inko

Nunca te habia visto así, ¿Qué paso? -dijo Hisashi mirando a su esposa

Etto…dime la verdad Hisashi ¿Qué es de ti esa mujer Jezabel? -dijo Inko

Pues ella es…un momento ¿Hiciste todo esto porque estabas celosa? -dijo Hisashi

No estaba celosa, estaba preocupada que me dejaras por ella-dijo Inko

¿Por qué pensaste eso? -dijo Hisashi

Bueno, ella es joven y hermosa-dijo Inko

Para mí no hay nadie más linda que tú y lo sabes-dijo Hisashi dándole un beso a Inko en la mejilla

¿Enserio? ¿Aunque este así, te gusto? -dijo Inko con lágrimas en los ojos

Ya te dije que te vez más sexy así-dijo Hisashi

Oh, Hisashi-dijo Inko antes de besar a su esposo

**_El beso duro unos segundos y los dos se miraron a los ojos_**

Te amo-dijo Hisashi

Yo también te amo-dijo Inko

Oye, no sientes como si nos faltara algo-dijo Hisashi

Ahora que lo dices, siento que olvidamos algo-dijo Inko

**_Los dos estuvieron pensando por unos segundos hasta que los ojos de los dos se abrieron como platos_**

¡IZUKU! -gritaron los dos

**_Los dos peliverde salieron de la cama y se vistieron, Hisashi tomo las llaves de su moto e iba a salir a buscar a su hijo, pero al momento que iba saliendo del departamento vio una nota pegada en la puerta, Hisashi tomo la nota y comenzó a leerla _**

Papá, Mamá, fui a la casa de Kacchan, no quería interrumpirlos. Atte: Izuku

**_Hisashi le dijo a su esposa sobre la nota y ella se tranquilizo al saber que estaba en la casa de Mitsuki, los dos peliverdes salieron del departamento y tomaron un taxi para ir por su hijo_**

**_Minutos después _**

**_Los Midoriya llegaron a la casa de los Bakugou, le dijeron al taxista que los esperara y este dijo que sí, los peliverdes bajaron del taxi y fueron a tocar la puerta la cual fue abierta por Mitsuki_**

Hola Mitsuki, venimos por Izuku-dijo Hisashi

Claro, está en la sala viendo la tele con Katsuki y Masaru-dijo Mitsuki

Bien, iré por él-dijo Hisashi entrando a la casa

Veo que el plan funciono mejor de lo esperado-dijo MItsuki con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Inko la cual se sonrojo como un tomate

No digas nada por favor, es vergonzoso-dijo Inko

Bien, ya nos vamos-dijo Hisashi llegando con Izuku- ¿Cómo se dice hijo?

Muchas gracias por dejarme quedar en su casa-dijo Izuku

No hay de que Izuku, si necesitas un refugio de tus padres, eres bienvenido-dijo Mitsuki haciendo sonrojar a los peliverdes

Ya nos vamos, adiós-dijo Hisashi saliendo de la casa junto con su hijo

Adiós Mitsuki-dijo Inko despidiéndose de su amiga

**_Los peliverde subieron al taxi y este arranco, los Midoriya no dijeron nada en todo el camino, ni siquiera se dirigían las miradas _**

**_Al día siguiente _**

**_Hisashi habia dejado a su hijo en la academia y estaba regresando a su casa, pero se detuvo en un cajero automático, bajo de la moto y fue al cajero, después de unos minutos guardo el dinero que saco del cajero y estaba por subir a su moto, pero en eso pudo escuchar una fuerte explosión cerca de donde estaba y sintió una pulsada en su mano derecha _**

_¿Otro demonio? -pensó Hisashi_

**_El peliverde fue hacia donde estaba el demonio y al llegar pudo ver a un demonio de cinco metros de altura, que tenía un cuerpo corpulento, piel rojiza, cuyo rostro tiene un parecido similar al de un payaso. Tenía ojos negros con una pequeña pupila blanca en su centro, una nariz ancha y unas largas uñas que parecen ser sumamente filosas al igual que los numerosos colmillos que poseía su boca. Alrededor de sus cuellos se podían apreciar algunos vasos sanguíneos, en la parte superior de su cabeza tenía dos cuernos con anillos blancos y negros_**

**_Hisashi también pudo ver que en el suelo había varias personas tendidas, mujeres, hombres y niños, el peliverde se acerco a un hombre que estaba tendido en el suelo y vio que no tenía ningún rasguño, solo tenia los ojos blancos, en eso se escucho un fuerte golpe y el peliverde vio como el demonio mando a volar a un grupo de héroes _**

**Estúpidos humanos, no se interpongan entre mi comida y yo-**dijo el demonio antes de tomar a una mujer en sus manos

¡No, ayúdenme! -grito la mujer desesperada

¡No tema señorita! ¡MISSURI SMASH! -grito All Might llegando de la nasa dándole al demonio un tremendo golpe que hizo que soltara a la mujer y lo mandara a volar contra un edificio

**_La mujer estaba cayendo hacia el suelo, pero fue salvada por All Might, el héroe número uno soltó a la mujer en el suelo y ahí pudo ver como Hisashi estaba observando todo desde una esquina _**

_¿El señor Midoriya? ¿Qué hace aquí? -pensó el héroe número uno al ver al peliverde_

**¡Maldito! **-grito el demonio saliendo de los escombros

¡Todos atrás! -grito All Might

**¡Maldito humano, MUERE! –**grito el demonio abriendo la boca para después soltar unas poderosas llamas hacia él héroe número uno

**_All Might estaba listo para contra atacar, pero en eso una persona se puso enfrente de él, las llamas del demonio desaparecieron en un momento a otro y cuando estas desaparecieron dejaron ver a Hisashi en su forma de Ghost Rider sosteniendo en su mano derecha una oz que tenía fuego en su filo _**

**_Todos los héroes que estaban en el lugar se sorprendieron al ver eso, pero por parte del demonio este ahora estaba aterrado al ver a Hisashi _**

**No, No puede ser-**dijo el demonio mientras daba un paso para atrás

**_Hisashi tan solo camino lentamente hacia el demonio mientras levantaba su oz_**

**¡PERDONAME POR FAVOR, YO SOLO SEGUIA ORDENES! **-grito el demonio antes de caer de rodillas y agachara la cabeza

**¿Ordenes de quién?** -dijo Hisashi con una voz demoniaco que lo provoco escalofríos a los héroes incluyendo a All Might

**BlackHeart**-dijo el demonio

**¡SLASH!**

**_Acto seguido, Hisashi decapito al demonio con su oz, salpicando un montón de sangre por todo el lugar, los héroes estaban sorprendidos y horrorizados por lo que vieron. En eso el cuerpo del demonio comenzaron a salir extrañas esferas blancas las cuales comenzaron a meterse en los cuerpos de las personas que estaban en el suelo, y para sorpresa de los héroes las personas comenzaron a levantarse como si no hubiera pasado nada_**

Oye, no se quién eres o que hiciste, pero buen trabajo-dijo All Might caminando hacia Hisashi

**¿No debería ir a dar clases en una escuela? **-dijo Hisashi dándole la espalda y comenzando a caminar lejos del lugar

¿Cómo sabes que doy clases? -dijo All Might volteando a ver a Hisashi, pero este ya habia desaparecido-Que raro, oh rayos, se me hace tarde

**_Dicho eso, el héroe número uno dio un gran salto y se dirigió hacia la academia Yuuei _**

**_FIN_**


	5. Chapter5:VillanosySecreto al descubierto

**_Capítulo 5_**

**_Academia Yuuei _**

**_Clase 1-A_**

Hoy para el entrenamiento básico de héroe, será una clase con tres supervisores, conformados por mí, All Might y otra persona-dijo Aizawa

_Debe ser algo especial-pensó Izuku_

Sensei, ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer? -dijo Sero

Ser el héroe que todos necesitan; incendios, inundaciones o cualquier otro desastre, ¡el entrenamiento de rescate! -exclamo Aizawa

Ensayo de rescate, parece que esta vez será más difícil-dijo Kaminari

Claro-dijo MIna emocionada.

Idiota, ¡de eso se trata ser un héroe! Mis brazos están ansiosos-dijo Kirishima emocionado

En una inundación seré la mejor. Ribbit – dijo Asui a su estilo.

¡Aún no termino! – Regañó Aizawa enojado callando a todos - como decía, en esta ocasión pueden decidir si usan o no su traje, ya que puede que sus trajes no se ajusten a determinada situación, ¡el área de entrenamiento será fuera del campus, así que vayan a prepararse! Eso es todo.

_Entrenamiento de rescate, esto es algo que me acercará más a cumplir mi sueño de ser un Gran héroe, daré lo mejor de mí-pensó Izuku _

**_Minutos después _**

**_Fuera de Yuuei _**

**_Afuera de la academia se encontraban todos los de la clase 1-A esperando el autobús que los llevaría al campus _**

¿Por qué estás en tu uniforme de gimnasia? ¿Y tú traje, Deku? -dijo Ochako

Mi traje quedó en muy mal estado en el entrenamiento de combate. La compañía de soporte ya está haciendo las reparaciones – explicó el peliverde- y esta cosa, solo compré uno nuevo – dijo señalando su mascareta

¡Clase 1-A! Todos formen dos filas para hacer el ingreso al autobús más fácil y rápido – dijo Iida llamando la atención de todos.

_Ida-kun está muy emocionado-pensó Izuku con una gota de sudor cayendo de su nuca_

**_En eso el autobús llego y todos abordaron el autobús, y este arranco _**

**_Mientras en la casa Midoriya _**

**_Hisashi llego a su casa, y al entrar pudo ver a Inko en la sala viendo la televisión _**

¿Qué ves querida? -dijo Hisashi acercándose a su esposa

Oh Hisashi ya regresaste, solo veo el noticiero, al parecer últimamente han aparecido criaturas muy raras y ningún héroe puede con ellas, a excepción del nuevo héroe que acaba de aparecer-dijo Inko

**_Hisashi vio la tele y sus ojos se abrieron como paltos al ver que estaba en las noticias y hablaban sobre el demonio que acababa de matar _**

Amor, ¿Por qué no vemos una película mejor? -dijo Hisashi tomando el control y cambiando de canal

Aunque me gustaría, no puedo, tengo que hacer la comida y hacer la limpieza-dijo Inko

Yo te ayudo-dijo Hisahsi apagando la tele-Solo dime que hacer

Bueno, tú podrías hacer la limpieza y yo la comida-dijo Inko

Me parece perfecto-dijo Hisashi yendo rápido por una escoba y comenzar a barrer

**_Más tarde _**

**_Con Izuku _**

**_Los alumnos llegaron al área de entrenamiento y bajaron del autobús para encontrarse con una persona que usaba un traje espacial _**

Chicos, he estado esperando por ustedes – dijo la persona del traje espacial.

¡Increíble, el héroe espacial Trece! El caballeroso héroe que ha rescatado toneladas de personas de desastres-dijo Izuku emocionado

Genial ¡siempre he amado a Trece! –dijo Ochako también emocionada

Vayamos de una vez a dentro – dijo trece

¡Un gusto estar a su cuidado! – dijo toda la clase

Inundaciones, incendios, derrumbes, tormentas, deslaves, ¡es una tierra de entrenamiento con diferentes tipos de desastre! Y su nombre es… Ultimate Space for Jams-dijo trece

Oye trece ¿Dónde está All Might? El debería estar aquí en estos momentos-dijo Aizawa

Por lo que me dijeron, parece que estuvo haciendo sus labores de héroe hasta que su tiempo se le acabo-dijo Trece en voz baja para que los alumnos no lo oyeran-Ahora está descansando en la sala de siestas

Este tipo es la eminencia de la irracionalidad-dijo Aizawa

Veamos, antes de empezar, me gustaría decirles una… esto… o dos, o tres… o cuatro, cinco… seis… siete-dijo trece

_están en incremento-pensaron todos los alumnos _

Bueno ¿Todos conocen mi quirk, cierto? black hole, no importa que material absorba, se convierte en polvo-dijo Trece

Sí, es un quirk perfecto para remover escombros, con el cual ha salvado muchas vidas-dijo Izuku

Si, aun así, es un quirk que fácilmente puede matar, al igual que los quirks de todos ustedes. En ésta sociedad, el uso de los quirks es regulado mediante normas, sin embargo, eso solo se puede decir a simple vista, dicho eso, no deben olvidar que todos los quirks pueden causar daños, un paso en falso es lo que se necesita para matar a alguien accidentalmente, durante la prueba física de Aizawa-san aprendieron el poder y alcance de sus poderes, y con All Might aprendieron el peligro que es usar esos poderes en contra de otra persona. Esta clase es un inicio, deben aprender a usar sus quirks para salvar las vidas de las personas, deben entender que los quirks no son para dañar personas, espero comprendan que tienen poderes para ayudar a otros-dijo Trece

_Trece es tan genial-pensó Izuku mientras escuchaba el discurso del héroe_

Eso es todo, tienen mi gratitud por escuchar mis palabras atentamente – decía a sus aprendices dando una reverencia.

¡Eso fue maravilloso! ¡Bravo, bravo! –gritaba toda la clase sentimentalmente.

Bien, entonces empezaremos… - estaba a punto de decir Aizawa cuando fue interrumpido.

**_Repentinamente, toda la instalación sufrió un corto circuito que la dejó sin energía, y en el medio del sitio apareció una niebla oscura, de la cual empezaron a salir muchas figuras humanoides, algunas de ellas ni siquiera con forma humana._**

¿Es como la prueba de ingreso, donde el examen ya había comenzado? – preguntó Kirishima al ver la multitud que se presentaba, queriendo avanzar.

¡No se muevan, júntense en un lugar seguro! – ordenó Aizawa poniéndose sus googles- ¡Trece, tú quédate a proteger a los estudiantes!

¿Quiénes son esas personas? -dijo Izuku

Son villanos-dijo Trece-Todos júntense y no se separen

Sensei, ¿Qué hay de las alarmas anti intrusos? –dijo Momo

Por supuesto que las tenemos, pero….

¿Atacaron solo aquí o atacaron también toda la escuela? De cualquier forma, si los sensores no responden significa que tienen un quirk para anularlos. Un espacio aislado, en una clase programada, parece tonto, pero no pudieron venir sin un plan anteriormente premeditado-dijo Todoroki

Estos villanos saben lidiar con los sensores, así que tienen un quirk electromagnético, Trece, empieza a evacuarlos y trata de contactar con Yuuei, Kaminari tú también inténtalo con tu quirk-dijo Aizawa

Sí-dijo Kaminari

Sensei ¿Peleara contra todos ellos solo? Incluso si suprime todos sus quirks, aun hay muchos de ellos-dijo Izuku-El estilo de pelea de "Eraserhead" es capturar a los enemigos después de borrar sus quirks, lo que significa, atacar de frente…

Un héroe siempre tiene más de un truco bajo la manga-dijo Aizawa- Trece, cuento contigo

**_Acto seguido Aizawa se lanzo contra los villanos y comenzó a pelear con todos ellos_**

**_Mientras tanto _**

**_Casa Midoriya _**

**_Hisashi estaba barriendo la sala mientras que Inko preparaba la comida, en eso el peliverde mayor sintió una pulsada en su mano derecha, pero está era diferente, sentí como está pulsada era muy fuerte_**

_Izuku-pensó Hisashi tirando la escoba _

Etto…Inko, me acabo de dar cuenta que no hay jabón para limpiar el piso, iré a la tienda a comprar uno-dijo Hisashi tomando las llaves de su moto

Oh, ya que vas a la tienda, me podrías traer algunas cosas-dijo Inko dándole una lista a su esposo

Claro, yo las traigo-dijo Hisashi guardando la lista

**_El peliverde salió del departamento y no dudo en saltar del edificio, llevo sus dedos a la boca y soltó un silbido, en cuestión de segundos su moto apareció debajo de él y este aterrizo en la moto y arranco a gran velocidad. En el camino la piel de su rostro se fue cayendo, dejando solo el cráneo y este fue rodeado por fuego, su moto cambio a una moto rodeado de fuego que tenía una calavera en el frente _**

**_Mientras tanto _**

**_U.S.J_**

**_Las cosas estaban muy mal para los héroes, Aizawa habia derrotado algunos de los villanos, pero todo se complico cuando una criatura llamaba Nomu entro a la pelea, este sin ningún problema derroto a Aizawa, actualmente lo tenía sometido contra el suelo, Aizawa estaba muy herido, Nomu barrio el suelo con él y le habia roto un brazo. _**

**_Por parte de los alumnos, estos estaban siendo acorralados por los villanos, Trece era lo único que impedía el paso de los villanos. Todo parecía perdido, hasta que…._**

**¡BAAAAAAAMMMMMM!**

**_Una gran bola de fuego atravesó el techo del lugar aterrizando donde estaban los villanos mandándolos a volar, el impacto creó una nube de humo que poco a poco se dispersó, y cunado se disperso por completo dejo ver a Hisashi en su forma de Ghost Rider montado en su moto, Hisashi bajo de su moto y miro a los estudiantes y se alivio al ver a su hijo sano y salvo _**

¡Oye tú! -grito uno de los villanos llamando la atención de Hisashi- ¡Está pelea no tiene nada que ver contigo, así que lárgate!

**_En eso, del cuerpo de Hisashi salieron unas cadenas, lanzo las cadenas hacia el villano, estas se enredaron en el cuerpo del villano y Hisashi lo jalo hacia él para después sujetarlo de la cabeza. De los ojos de Hisashi salieron rayos de fuego que golpearon los ojos del villano, el villano soltó fuertes gritos de dolor. Los villanos y los alumnos se sorprendieron y aterraron por lo que estaban viendo, Hisashi siguió hasta que sus rayos atravesaron el cráneo del sujeto del otro lado, dejo de atacarlo y luego lanzo el cadáver cerca de los villanos_**

**_Los villanos dieron pasos hacia tras al ver lo que acababa de suceder_**

¡¿Qué están haciendo?! -grito un sujeto de cabello blanco, ropa completamente negra, tenis rojos y muchas manos cubriendo su ropa y rostro- ¡El es solo uno, nosotros somos más! ¡Ataquen!

**_Los villanos se lanzaron contra Hisashi, este tan solo volteo a ver a trece y a los estudiantes _**

**Váyanse de aquí**-dijo Hisashi

Todos, síganme-dijo Trece

**_Trece y los alumnos comenzaron a salir, el ultimo al salir fue Izuku, el peliverde estaba por salir, pero se le quedo viendo al extraño sujeto que habia llegado a ayudarlos, habia algo en él que le llamaba mucho la atención_**

¡Midoriya-kun, debemos irnos! -grito Iida sujetando al peliverde de la mano para sacarlo del lugar

_Bien, Izuku está a salvo-pensó Hisashi transformando sus cadenas en una Oz- No quería que viera esto _

**_Rápidamente Hisashi se lanzo contra los villanos y comenzó a matarlos a todos, cortándolos a la mitad, decapitándolos e incluso los hacia cenizas con su fuego. El líder de los villanos no podía creer lo que veía, todos sus aliados estaban siendo asesinados por una sola persona_**

**¡GRROOOAAARRR! -**Hisashi soltó un potente rugido demoniaco mientras expulsaba una gran llamarada que convirtió a todos los villanos en cenizas

**_En todo el lugar habia fuego, Hisashi habia derrotados a todos a excepción de Tomura, Nomu y un villano que tenía su cuerpo rodeado de una extraña niebla_**

**Tú sigues-**dijo Hisashi comenzando a caminar hacia Tomura

Nomu, acaba con él-dijo Tomura

**_Nomu, soltó a Aizawa y se lanzó contra Hisashi, Nomu intento aplastarlo, pero Hisashi esquivo el ataque para después hacerle un corte en el abdomen, pero su herida rápidamente comenzó a regenerarse_**

_Un factor de regeneración, interesante-pensó Hisashi _

**_Nomu sujeto a Hisashi de una de sus piernas y lo levanto para después azotarlo una y otra vez contra el suelo como si fuera una muñeca de trapo. Nomu siguió azotando a Jack hasta que Tomura le ordeno que se detuviera, Hisashi ahora estaba en un gran cráter en el suelo con, el fuego de su cráneo se había apagado por la golpiza que acababa de recibir _**

Jajajaja, nadie pude contra Nomu, es el arma perfecta-decía Tomura mientras reía como loco

**_Tomura dejo de reír al ver como unas cadenas se enredaron en el cuerpo de Nomu, Nomu intento romperlas, pero no podía, en eso Hisashi se levantó del suelo como si nada sorprendiendo a los villanos, y el fuego de su cráneo se volvió a prender. En eso Nomu vaya al suelo y Hisashi tomo a la criatura de la cabeza sin ninguna dificultad la arranco de su cuerpo dejando un gran charco de sangre en el suelo, acto seguido tiro la cabeza de Nomu en el suelo para después aplastarla con su pie, salpicando su bota con sangre _**

Imposible, derroto a Nomu-dijo Kurogiri Impresionado

**_Hisashi se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia Kurogiri y Tomura, sus cadenas se desenredaron del cuerpo sin vida de Nomu y mágicamente aparecieron en sus manos para después prenderles fuego_**

Tomura, no tenemos oportunidad, debemos irnos-dijo Kurogiri creando un portal

¡Esta vez vencieron, héroes! ¡Pero la próxima no les será así de sencillo! – grito Tomura antes de entrar al portal, escapando junto a Kurogiri

**_Hisashi regreso a la normalidad y desapareció sus cadenas, el peliverde vio al pelinegro tendido en el suelo, se acerco a él y checo su pulso_**

Wow, sigue vivo-dijo Hisashi antes de prender un fuego azul en sus manos-Arriesgaste tu vida para proteger a los estudiantes y a mi hijo, por eso te hare un favor

**_El peliverde comenzó a pasar sus manos por las heridas de Aizawa y esta poco a poco iban sanando, incluso su brazo roto iba sanando, Hisashi siguió unos minutos hasta que las heridas del pelinegro sanaron por completo._**

**_Apago el fuego de sus manos y se fue donde estaba su moto, se subió en ella, pero al hacerlo una pequeña hoja se le cayo de su pantalón, Hisashi se fue del lugar y después de unos segundos los profesores de Yuuei llegaron al lugar y se quedaron en shock por lo que vieron, muchos cadáveres en el suelo, los héroes vieron a Aizawa en el suelo y fueron rápido a ayudarlo. En eso All Might pudo ver una hoja de papel en el suelo, la levanto y la leyó _**

_¿Una lista de compras? -pensó el héroe número uno confundido_

**_Más tarde _**

**_Casa Midoriya_**

¿Cómo que perdiste la lista? -dijo Inko algo molesta a su esposo que estaba arrodillado pidiendo disculpas

Lo siento, se me debió haber caído en el camino-dijo Hisashi

Cielos, necesitaba esas cosas para hacer la comida-dijo Inko

Lo siento, soy una vergüenza como esposo-dijo Hisashi

Tranquilo, te hare una nueva lista, solo no la pierdas-dijo Inko

Hai-dijo Hisashi

**_Inko fue por una libreta y un lápiz y comenzó a escribir la lista para después entregársela a Hisashi _**

No la pierdas-dijo Inko

No lo hare-dijo Hisashi poniéndose de pie

**_En ese momento el teléfono sonó y Inko contesto. Hisashi estaba por salir a hacer las compras, pero fue detenido por un grito de su esposa_**

¡Hisashi, villanos atacaran la academia! ¡Tenemos ir a ver que Izuku este bien! -grito Inko muy preocupada

Tranquila, tu quédate aquí y yo iré a la academia ¿Okey? -dijo Hisashi tratando de calmar a su esposa

Okey, avísame si algo le paso a Izuku-dijo Inko

Te aseguro que él esta bien-dijo Hisashi

**_El peliverde salió de su departamento y rápidamente bajo donde estaba su moto, se subió a la moto y arranco _**

**_Minutos después _**

**_Academia Yuuei _**

**_Hisashi llego a la academia la cual estaba invadida por periodistas, el peliverde bajo de su moto y se hizo camino entre los periodistas hasta llegar a la entrada, entro a la academia y comenzó a caminar en los pasillos en busca de su hijo, siguió buscando hasta que entro a Izuku en una oficina junto con All Might que estaba en su forma esquelética_**

Papá-dijo Izuku sorprendido

¿Señor Midoriya? ¿Cómo entro? -dijo All might

Eso da igual, ¿Estas bien hijo? ¿Tienes alguna herida? -dijo Hisashi checando cada parte del cuerpo de su hijo

Papá, estoy bien-dijo Izuku

Que bien, no sé qué haría si algo te pasara-dijo Hisashi abrazando a su hijo

Supongo que ya debió enterarse sobre el ataque de los villanos-dijo All Might

Sí, nos llamaron-dijo Hisashi

Quiero pedirle disculpas, no pude hacer nada para proteger al joven Midoriya y a los demás estudiantes-dijo All Might agachando la cabeza en modo de disculpa

Descuide, lo importante es que nadie salió herido-dijo Hisashi

**_All Might levanto la cabeza y en eso pudo ver como Hisashi tenía sangre en su bota derecha_**

Señor Midoriya ¿Eso es sangre? -dijo All Might señalando la bota de Hisashi

Etto…no, es pintura, lo que pasa es que fui a la tienda y la estaban pintando, y sin querer me salpicaron algo de pintura-dijo Hisashi-Lo que me recuerda, Izuku debemos irnos rápido, debemos pasar a una tienda por unas cosas para tu mamá

Okey, papá-dijo Izuku

Espera un momento-dijo Hisashi metiendo su mano en la bolsa de su pantalón oara sacar la lista que Inko le dio-Oh, que suerte que aun la tenga, la otra la perdí

¿Qué es eso, Señor Midoriya? -dijo All Might

Una lista de compras que me dio mi esposa-dijo Hisashi y los ojos de All Might se abrieron como platos-Vámonos hijo, tenemos que comprar leche, huevos, carne….

Arroz, lechuga, coliflor-dijo All Might llamando la atención del peliverde mayor

¿Cómo sabe eso? -dijo Hisashi y All Might le muestra la primera lista que le dio Inko

Encontré esto en la U.S.J después del ataque de los villanos, Joven Midoriya, reconoces esta letra-dijo All Might dándole la hoja a Izuku

Está letra es de mi mamá-dijo Izuku sorprendido

¿Estás seguro? -dijo All Might

Sí, pero ¿Qué hacia esto en la U.S.J? -dijo Izuku

Ya nos vamos-dijo Hisashi tomando a Izuku de la mano-Adiós

**_El peliverde mayor se fue corriendo mientras arrastraba a su hijo por el camino, pero All Might rápidamente aparecería enfrente de ellos en su forma musculosa _**

Espere un segundo Señor Midoriya, no puede escapar de esto tan fácilmente-dijo All Might

Papá ¿Qué sucede? -dijo Izuku

No sucede nada, déjenos ir por las buenas-dijo Hisashi serio

Según los reportes de la investigación, todos los villanos fueron asesinaron decapitados e incinerados por aquel nuevo héroe, incluso derroto una criatura llamada Nomu, y de acuerdo con la investigación, su cráneo fue aplastado-dijo All Might señalando la bota de Hisashi-Por el héroe que llevaba botas de motociclista, además esa lista de compras con la letra de su esposa que encontré ¿Qué puede decir en su defensa señor Midoriya?

Que yo no soy un héroe-dijo Hisashi

Así que lo confiesa-dijo All Might

Papá, entonces tú….

Sí, yo soy el que mato a esos villanos, y las criaturas que han aparecido últimamente, yo soy el Ghost Rider-dijo Hisashi

**_FIN_**


	6. Chapter 6:Cena con los Bakugou

**_Capítulo 6_**

**_Hisashi, Izuku y All Might estaban en una de las oficinas de la academia. Hisashi estaba muy calmado mientras que Izuku estaba confundido por todo lo que acababa de pasar_**

Papá ¿No se supone que tú Quirk es exhalar fuego? -dijo Izuku

Es una larga historia hijo, es mejor que solo sepas esto por el momento-dijo Hisashi

Señor Midoriya, quisiera preguntarle, si tiene ese Quirk tan increíble, ¿Por qué no es un héroe? -dijo All Might

En primer lugar, lo que yo tengo no es un Quirk y segundo, no me interesa para nada en ser un héroe mierdero-dijo Hisashi

Papá-dijo Izuku sorprendido por lo que dijo de padre

Perdón, no quise decir eso enfrente de mi hijo, no se lo digas a tu madre-dijo Hisashi a su hijo

Entonces, si lo que usted tiene no es un Quirk ¿Qué es? -dijo All Might

Izuku, ¿podrías salir por unos minutos? Quisiera hablar a solas con el señor All Might-dijo Hisashi

Pero….

Hazle caso a tu padre joven Midoriya, un buen hijo obedece a su padre-dijo All Might

Okey-dijo Izuku

**_El peliverde menor salió de la oficina dejando a los dos adultos solos _**

Muy bien, ya que tanto le interesa saber tanto sobre mí, se lo diré, pero primero déjeme hacerle una pregunta ¿Usted cree en demonios? -dijo Hisashi

¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Por supuesto que no creo en esas cosas, los demonios no existen-dijo All Might

¿En verdad cree eso? En este mundo existen criaturas impresionantes, ángeles, caídos, demonios, criaturas místicas muy poderosas-dijo Hisashi

¿A que quiere llegar señor Midoriya? -dijo All Might

Mi poder, no es un Quirk, es una maldición que se me fue dado por un demonio llamado Mephisto-dijo Hisashi

¿Está hablando enserio? -dijo All Might incrédulo

Muy enserio, la maldición se me fue dada después de firmar un contrato con Mephisto, a cambio de darle mi alma, él me salvaría de la muerte y trabajaría para él-dijo Hisashi

¿Salvarlo de la muerte? -dijo All Might

No sé si usted recuerde un accidente entre héroes y villanos que ocurrió hace veintiocho años-dijo Hisashi

Claro que sí, en ese accidente hubieron muchos heridos y muer….No puede ser, usted….

Yo hubiera muerto ese día sino fuera por Mephisto, después de salvarme comencé a trabajar para él, mi trabajo era sencillo, matar a aquellos que hicieron un trato con él y no pagaron adecuadamente-dijo Hisashi

¿Está diciendo que comenzó a matar a temprana edad? -dijo All Might sorprendido

Sí, en el transcurso de los años mate a muchos demonios, humanos, ángeles, entre otras cosas que me tardaría en contar-dijo Hisashi-Pero eso fue cambiando cuando me case con Inko y tuve a Izuku, meses después que mi hijo naciera, Mephisto me traiciono y trato de matarme, por suerte sobreviví, pero no iba a dejar las cosas así, me dedique a cazar a Mephisto por quince años hasta que lo logre, lo mate como el perro traicionero que era

Wow, entonces todos estos años, estuvo cazando a ese demonio-dijo All Might

Así es, pero no solo acabe con Mephisto, me asegure de acabar con cada demonio que estaba en la cima, incluso mate al mismo Lucifer-dijo Hisashi impresionando al héroe número uno-Después de hacer eso, decidí regresar a casa con mi familia, y míreme ahora, aquí estoy

Me cuesta un poco creer lo que me dice-dijo All Might

No lo culpo, sé que no es algo sencillo de creer-dijo Hisashi-Pero quiero que algo quede claro entre usted y yo, esto nadie lo tiene que saber, en especial mi hijo y mi esposa

Le doy mi palabra de que nadie sabrá sobre esto-dijo All Might

Bien, si eso es todo, creó que ya es momento que me vaya-dijo Hisashi

Espero un momento, Aizawa nos dijo que él habia recibido una golpiza de esa criatura llamada Nomu, pero cuando lo encontramos estaba bien, no tiene ninguna herida-dijo All Might

¿A que quiere llegar? -dijo Hisashi

¿Acaso usted lo curo? -dijo All Might

Sí, lo hice ¿Y? -dijo Hisashi

Me preguntaba…sí usted…no sé, tal vez….

¿Quieres que cure tú herida verdad? -dijo Hisashi y All Might asintió-Mmm…Okey, lo hare, pero solo lo hago porque eres el héroe favorito de mi hijo y porque te admira mucho, déjame ver tú herida

**_All Might levantando la parte superior de su traje dejando ver una gran herida en su estomago _**

Wow, es más grave de lo que pensé, me tardare unos minutos-dijo Hisashi prendiendo fuego azul en sus manos

**_El peliverde puso sus manos en la herida de All Might, la herida del héroe se comenzó a sanar, pero mientras lo hacía, All Might soltaba leves gemidos de dolor_**

Duele, porque estoy regenerando los órganos que perdió-dijo Hisashi mientras seguía curando al héroe número uno

**_Mientras que la herida del All Might se sanaba, el cuerpo del héroe iba cambiando. Su musculatura iba aumentando al igual que su altura. Hisashi siguió sanado la herida de All Might por unos cinco minutos hasta que sano por completo, All Might se sorprendió al ver que su herida ya no estaba y que estaba en su forma musculosa sin necesidad de esforzarse _**

No lo puedo creer, hizo algo que ni siquiera Recovery girl ni los mejores doctores pudieron-dijo All Might impresionado

Como sea, yo me voy-dijo Hisashi caminando hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir volteo a ver al héroe número uno-Y recuerde, no le diga nada a nadie

Descuidé, le di mi palabra-dijo All Might

Bien-dijo Hisashi saliendo de la oficina para encontrarse a su hijo que estaba esperándolo-Vámonos, hijo-dijo comenzando a caminar

¿De que hablaron? -dijo Izuku siguiendo a su padre

De nada importante, por cierto, todo lo que escuchaste aquí, no se lo digas a tu madre-dijo Hisashi-No quiero que se entere de nada

¿Por qué? -dijo Izuku

Porque se preocuparía mucho, y no quiero eso ¿Acaso tú sí? -dijo Hisashi

No-dijo Izuku

Entonces esto se queda entre nosotros-dijo Hisashi

**_Minutos después _**

**_Casa Midoriya _**

Mi bebe, ¿Te hicieron algo? -dijo Inko llorando mientras abrazaba a Izuku

Mamá, estoy bien-dijo Izuku

Por suerte ningún alumno salió herido-dijo Hisashi

Me alegra que nada le haya pasado a nuestro hijo-dijo Inko rompiendo el abrazo para secarse las lágrimas-Bueno, vete a cambiar, dentro de poco estará lista la comida

Okey-dijo Izuku yendo a su habitación

**_En eso el teléfono sonó y Hisashi contesto _**

Hola, aja soy yo, muy bien yo le informo-dijo Hisashi antes de colgar

¿Quién era? -dijo Inko

La academia Yuuei, dicen que mañana ni pasado mañana habrá clases debido al ataque, van a reforzar la seguridad-dijo Hisashi

Oye, ¿Crees que debamos cancelar la cena con Mitsuki y Masaru? -dijo Inko

Estaba pensando lo mismo-dijo Hisashi

**_En eso el teléfono volvió a sonar y Hisashi contesto de nuevo_**

Hola-dijo Hisashi

Hisashi, supimos lo del ataque de los villanos ¿Izuku está bien? -dijo Masaru con un tono de preocupación

Izuku está bien ¿Cómo está tu hijo? -dijo Hisashi

Katsuki está bien, oye quería preguntarte sobre la cena-dijo Masaru

De eso tambien quiero hablar ¿Sigue en pie la cena? -dijo Hisashi-Sí quieren cancelarla por lo que acaba de suceder, lo entendemos

Bueno en realidad nosotros queríamos preguntarles ¿Sí la cena la podemos adelantar para mañana? -dijo Masaru

Espera un momento-dijo Hisashi apartando el teléfono de su oído para mirar a su esposa-Mitsuki y Masaru aun quieren que vayamos a cenar con ellos, pero quieren cambiar la cena para mañana

Me parece bien, nos vendría bien pasar un buen rato con nuestros amigos después de lo que acaba de suceder-dijo Inko

Estamos de acuerdo-dijo Hisashi poniendo el teléfono en su oído de nuevo

Genial, los esperamos a las ocho -dijo Masaru

Ahí estaremos-dijo Hisashi antes de colgar- ¡Izuku!

¿Qué pasa? -dijo Izuku asomándose desde su cuarto

Espero que no tengas nada planeado para mañana en la noche porque iremos a cenar con los Bakugou-dijo Hisashi sorprendiendo al peliverde menor

**_Al día siguiente _**

**_8:00 p.m _**

**_Casa Bakugou _**

**_En la casa de los Bakugou, todo estaba listo para recibir a los Midoriya, la casa estaba muy limpia y deslumbrante, Mitsuki se habia pasado todo el día cocinando la mejor comida posible para sus amigos y arreglándose._**

**_Mitsuki estaba usando un hermoso vestido negro, su esposo estaba usando un traje elegante de color café y Katsuki también usaba un traje solo que era de color negro. El rubio menor tenía una cara de fastidio y enojo, él no quería estar en la cena y mucho menos estar con izuku _**

Más te vale comportarte Katsuki, esto lo hacemos para arreglar tu amistad con Izuku y no soportare ninguna estupidez ¿Entendiste? -dijo Mitsuki con un tono serio

Tch…me da igual-dijo Katsuki

**_En eso alguien toco la puerta, Masara fue a abrir y al hacerlo vio a Hisashi, Inko y Izuku. Los dos peliverdes estaban usando trajes negros mientras que Inko usaba un hermoso vestido rosa. Hisashi llevaba en sus manos un pastel de chocolate _**

Hola, esperemos no haber llegado tarde-dijo Hisashi

Para nada, llegan justo a tiempo-dijo Masara-Pasen

Muchas gracias-dijeron los Midoriya

**_Los peliverdes entraron a la casa donde fueron recibidos por Mitsuki _**

Qué bueno que ya estén aquí ¿Y ese pastel? -dijo Mitsuki señalando el pastel que tenía Hisashi

Decidimos comprarlo como postre-dijo Hisashi

No se hubieran molestado-dijo Mitsuki tomando el pastel y volteando a ver a su hijo- Katsuki, no seas grosero y saluda a las visitas

Buenas noches….señor y señora Midoriya….es un gusto tenerlos con nosotros esta noche-dijo Katsuki con voz forzada y una sonrisa forzada también

Oh pero que niño tan bien educado-dijo Hisashi poniéndose delante de Katsuki para después acariciarle el cabello-No cabe duda, te pareces mucho más a tu madre que a tu padre

**_Katsuki por alguna razón no sintió enojo cuando Hisashi comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, si cualquiera que le hiciera eso lo mandaría a volar con una explosión, pero habia algo en el peliverde que no le hacía querer mandarlo a volar _**

**_Minutos después _**

**_Todos se encontraban comiendo en el comedor, Mitsuki habia preparado cerdo asado con arroz, todo estaba tranquilo, la cena estaba saliendo bien_**

Kacchan, me pasas la sal por favor-dijo Izuku

**_Katsuki sonrió maliciosamente mientras tomaba la sal y se la daba a Izuku_**

Gracias-dijo Izuku

**_Izuku le echo sal a su comida, pero en eso toda la sal cayo en el plato de Izuku y Katsuki comenzó a reír _**

¡Katsuki! ¡Te advertí que no soportaría ninguna estupidez tuya! -grito Mitsuki furiosa azotando sus manos en la mesa- ¡Ahora prepárate, voy a patear tu trasero!

¡Eso quiero verlo maldita bruja! -grito Katsuki creando pequeñas explosiones en sus manos

¡¿Cómo me dijiste mocoso?! -grito Mitsuki más furiosa

**_En eso madre e hijo comenzaron a pelear, pero no era una pelea de golpes, si no de gritos, insultos y de arrojarse comida, Masaru, Inko y Izuku de protegieron poniéndose debajo de la mesa mientras que Hisashi tan solo seguía comiendo mientras veía la pelea, hasta que se harto de la pelea y se levantó del asiento. El peliverde camino hacia Katsuki y sin previo aviso, le dio al rubio un golpe en el cuello que lo hizo caer al suelo inconsciente_**

¿Qué hiciste? -dijo Mitsuki sorprendida

Solo lo golpe en los nervios-dijo Hisashi

Tienes que enseñarme a hacerlo-dijo Mitsuki

**_Al ver que la pelea habia acabado, Inko, Izuku y Masara salieron debajo de la mesa _**

¿Él está bien? -dijo Masaru mirando a su hijo tirado en el suelo

Sí, despertare en dos o cuatro horas-dijo Hisashi

Lamento mucho esto, la cena fue un desastre-dijo Mitsuki

Descuida, no pasa nada-dijo Inko

Oigan, el pastel se salvó-dijo Hisashi señalando el pastel que estaba intacto- ¿Qué les parece si comemos un poco mientras vemos unas viejas fotos?

Es una buena idea, solo déjenos llevar a Katsuki a su habitación-dijo Mitsuki antes que ella y su marido cargaran a su hijo y comenzaran a subir a su hijo a su habitación

**_Minutos después _**

**_Los cincos estaban en la sala comiendo pasta y viendo un álbum de fotos_**

¿Ustedes estudiaron en Yuuei? -dijo Izuku viendo las fotos

Sí, pero nosotros no íbamos en el curso de héroes, íbamos al curso general-dijo Inko

Bueno, Masaru y Hisashi hubieran ido al curso de héroes, pero decidieron ir al curso general-dijo Mitsuki

¿Enserio? ¿Por qué? -dijo Izuku mirando a su padre

No me interesaba ser un héroe-dijo Hisashi-Y a Masaru le gusto más el mundo del diseño que ser un héroe

**_Siguieron viendo las fotos por un rato más, hasta que dieron las diez, los Midoriya se despidieron y estaban por irse, pero…._**

¡Maldito viejo! -grito Bakugou desde las escaleras

Oh, ya esta despierto-dijo Hisashi viendo al rubio

¡Me las pagaras! -grito Katsuku lanzándose contra el peliverde impulsándose con sus explosiones

**_Hisashi al ver eso se quedo tranquilo, esquivo el ataque de Bakugou haciéndose a un lado para después volverlo a golpear en el cuello, y de nuevo el rubio cayo inconsciente al suelo _**

Enserio, debes enseñarme a hacer eso-dijo Mitsuki

Cuando tengas tiempo libre solo llámame y con gusto te enseño como hacerlo-dijo Hisashi

**_Después de eso, los Midoriya salieron de la casa y tomaron un taxi rumbo a su casa _**

**_Más tarde_**

**_5:30 a.m _**

**_Casa Midoriya _**

**_Izuku estaba durmiendo pacíficamente en su cuarto hasta que una mano lo agarro de su pijama de All Might y lo jalo fuera de la cama despertándolo de golpe, el peliverde se espantó un poco, pero al ver que se trataba de su padre se calmo _**

¿Papá? ¿Qué pasa? Son las cinco y media de la mañana-dijo Izuku

Ponte ropa deportiva, te veo afuera de la casa en cinco minutos-dijo Hisashi antes de salir del cuarto de su hijo

**_Cinco minutos después_**

**_Izuku salió de la casa con ropa deportiva y vio a su padre que también estaba usando ropa deportiva_**

Bien, las cosas están así, te voy a entrenar-dijo Hisashi sorprendiendo a su hijo

¿Lo dices enserio? -dijo Izuku y Hisashi asintió

Ya no quiero verte con huesos rotos, así que he decidido entrenarte para que aprendas a usar bien ese poder que te dieron, primero correremos por una hora y después iremos a la playa, ahí te tengo una sorpresa

¿Una sorpresa? -dijo Izuku

Dejemos de perder el tiempo y comencemos-dijo Hisashi

**_Más tarde _**

**_Después de una hora corriendo, los dos peliverdes llegaron a la playa, pero a una zona donde había pesas, máquinas de ejercicio, costales de boxeo y muchas más cosas_**

¿Qué es esto? -dijo Izuku

Esto hijo, será nuestro gimnasio personal, aquí te entrenare-dijo Hisashi antes de ponerse enfrente de su hijo y extenderle las manos-Lánzame un golpe

¿Qué? -dijo izuku

Ya me escuchaste, lánzame un golpe-dijo Hisashi

¿Seguro? -dijo Izuku

Sí-dijo Hisashi

**_Izuku le lanzo un puñetazo a su padre golpeando su mano derecha _**

Nada mal, tienes fuerza-dijo Hisashi bajando sus manos-Ahora quiero que golpes ese costal-dijo señalando uno de los costales de box

Muy bien-dijo Izuku acercándose al costal

**_Izuku golpeo el costal y este se movió por el golpe_**

Bien, ahora una patada-dijo Hisashi

¿Qué? -dijo Izuku

No solo debes depender de los puños, vamos, tira una patada-dijo Hisashi

**_Izuku hizo lo que dijo su padre y le dio al costal una patada algo torpe que casi no movió el costal_**

Okey, eres bueno con los puños, pero no con las piernas-dijo Hisashi acercándose a otro costal

**_En eso Hisashi le dio un puñetazo al costal destrozándolo, para después lanzar una patada a otro costal destrozándolo igual, Izuku se quedo con la boca abierta al ver eso _**

Lo que haremos es fortalecer tu cuerpo y concentrarnos en tus golpes y patadas-dijo Hisashi y Izuku asintió-Después de clases vendremos aquí a entrenar, los fines de semana vendremos a esta hora ¿Quedo claro?

Hai-dijo Izuku

Y otra cosa, tu madre no debe saber de esto, le diremos que pasaremos tiempo padre e hijo para no preocuparla ¿Entendido? -dijo Hisashi

Hai-dijo Izuku

Muy bien, empecemos a entrenar-dijo Hisashi

**_FIN_**


	7. Chapter7:Se acerca el festival deportivo

**_Capítulo 7_**

**_Domingo _**

**_6:30 a.m_**

**_Hisashi e Izuku se encontraban en la playa entrenando, ambos peliverdes se encontraban en posición de pelea viéndose fijamente _**

Hoy te mostrare algunas llaves para someter a tu enemigo, espero que estés listos-dijo Hisashi

Lo estoy, ¿iniciaremos a la cuenta de tres o...-el peliverde menor no pudo terminar de hablar porque su padre le sujeto el brazo derecho y lo derivo para después someterlo a una llave de sumisión -¡No dijiste cuando comenzaríamos! -grito el peliverde mientras soltaba gemidos de dolor por la llave de sumisión

¿Acaso crees que el enemigo te dirá cuando comenzar a pelear? Debes estar atento todo el tiempo-dijo Hisashi poniendo más fuerza a su llave haciendo que su hijo gritara de dolor

**_Minutos después _**

**_Hisashi estaba sosteniendo una bolsa para patear mientras que Izuku lanzaba patadas hacia la bolsa, las patadas del peliverde menor eran muy débiles _**

No hijo, aumenta la fuerza de tu patada-dijo Hisashi bajando la bolsa

Lo siento papá, pero estoy cansado-dijo Izuku agotado

Pon más emoción, apenas estamos comenzando-dijo Hisashi dándole a su hijo la bolsa-Te enseñare como se hace, sostén con fuerza la bolsa

**_Izuku levanto la bolsa y la agarro con fuerza, Hisashi se preparó para dar su patada y…._**

**¡PAAAAAMMMMM!**

**_El peliverde mayor lanzo su patada con tanta fuerza que no solo destruyo la bolsa, mando a volar a su hijo unos quince metros de donde estaban, Hisashi preocupado corrió a ver a su hijo, el cual estaba tendido en la arena de la playa con los ojos en blanco _**

¡Izuku, perdóname! ¡No era mi intención! -grito Hisashi muy preocupado mientras intentaba despertar a su hijo

**_Más tarde _**

**_8:00 a.m _**

**_Los dos peliverdes estaban regresando a su casa, después de un largo entrenamiento era el momento que descansaran, estaban a pocas calles de su casa, pero Hisashi tuvo que frenar en un semáforo que se puso en rojo_**

Papá-dijo Izuku llamando la atención de su padre

¿Qué pasa? -dijo Hisashi

¿Desde cuando tienes ese poder? -dijo Izuku

¿Por qué te interesa eso? -dijo Hisashi volteando a ver a su hijo

Tengo curiosidad-dijo Izuku

Lo tengo desde los catorce-dijo Hisashi

¿Y porque lo mantienes en secreto? -dijo Izuku

Haces muchas preguntas hijo, ¿No has pensado en ser reportero? -dijo Hisashi

**_Izuku iba a decir algo, pero el semáforo se puso en verde y Hisashi arranco _**

**_Tiempo después _**

**_9:30 p.m_**

**_Casa Midoriya _**

**_Los Midoriya estaban listos para dormir, Hisashi estaba caminando hacia su habitación, pero por el camino vio el cuarto de su hijo abierto, se asomo y vio en la cama de su hijo un cuaderno que estaba abierto, Hisashi entro al cuarto y tomo el cuaderno, el peliverde se sorprendió al ver en el cuaderno un dibujo de él en su forma normal y en su forma de Ghost Rider_**

¿Papá?

**_Hisashi se sobresaltó un poco y volteo a ver a su hijo el cual usaba su pijama de All Might_**

¿Qué haces en mi cuarto? -dijo Izuku antes de ver que su padre sostenía su cuaderno- ¡Devuélveme eso!

**_Izuku intento rebatarle el cuaderno a su padre, pero este lo detuvo_**

¿Qué significa esto, Izuku? -dijo Hisashi mostrándole el dibujo que habia echo de él

Etto…yo….esa es mi libreta de notas-dijo Izuku

¿Libreta de notas? -dijo Hisashi

En ella escribo todo acerca de los héroes, sus poderes y sus debilidades-dijo Izuku

¿En serio? -dijo Hisashi-Pero ¿Por qué me anotaste? Yo no soy un héroe

Bueno, me llamo mucho la atención ese poder que tenías y quise saber todo sobre él-dijo Izuku

Ya veo, por eso estabas tan curioso esta mañana-dijo Hisashi y Izuku asintió-Sí solo querías saber sobre tu padre solo tenías que pedírmelo

¿Enserio? -dijo Izuku y Hisashi asintió

Ahora duerme, mañana tienes escuela-dijo Hisashi

Sí-dijo Izuku

**_Hisashi dejo el cuaderno en el mueble que tenía cerca y salió del cuarto de su hijo, Hisashi fue a su habitación donde estaba su esposa durmiendo en su cama, el peliverde se acerco a la cama y se sentó para quitarse las botas, estaba listo para dormir, pero antes metió su mano debajo de la cama y saco un cuaderno viejo de color rojo que tenía escrito: "Notas sobre lo paranormal" _**

**_Hisashi abrió el cuaderno en el cual habia dibujos y notas sobre criaturas, demonios, bestias y muchas cosas más, el peliverde cerro el cuaderno y lo dejo en su lugar _**

Mi hijo heredo mi afición de tomar notas-dijo Hisashi antes de acostarse y quedar profundamente dormido

**_Al día siguiente _**

**_Academia Yuuei-salón 1-A_**

**_En el salón 1-A se encontraban todos los estudiantes esperando la llegada de su maestro. El cual llego en pocos segundos y entro al salón _**

Buenos días. Ahora, no entiendo por qué están tan tranquilos, su batalla aún no ha terminado-dijo Aizawa serio

¿La batalla? – dijo Bakugou tratando de adivinar la situación.

¿Los villanos de nuevo? – dijo Mineta con miedo

El festival deportivo de Yuuei está cerca-dijo Aizawa

¡Eso es un evento! Después de todo es una escuela – gritaron emocionados la mayoría de los estudiantes

¡El festival deportivo de Yuuei! Siempre olvido que ésta es una escuela-dijo Kirishima

¿Está bien tener un Festival Deportivo poco después que los villanos se infiltraron? -pregunto Jiro

¿Qué sucederá si ellos vuelven a atacarnos? -dijo Ojro

Por el contrario; Yuuei está demostrando que está segura de tener todo bajo control, y además de eso la seguridad policial será cinco veces mayor que en veces pasadas, pero lo que deberían estar pensando es que el festival deportivo es un evento que presenta una Gran Oportunidad para todos ustedes, ¡éste no es un evento que se venga abajo por cosas como los villanos! -dijo Aizawa

No, el ataque de los villanos es excusa suficiente ¿Pueden pararlo? -dijo Mineta

Mineta ¿nunca has visto los festivales deportivos de Yuuei? -dijo Izuku

Pues claro que sí, no me refiero a eso-dijo Mineta

Nuestro festival deportivo es uno de los eventos más grandes de Japón. En el pasado, las "olimpiadas" eran el evento deportivo que atraía todo el entusiasmo de la nación, pero como saben, con la reducción en escala y población perdieron mucha influencia, ¡así que lo que ha tomado el lugar de las olimpiadas de Japón, es El Festival Deportivo de Yuuei-dijo Aizawa

Seguramente, los mejores héroes del país estarán viéndonos. Con el fin de observar y reclutar-dijo Momo

Después de graduarnos, es típico unirse a una agencia de héroes profesionales como ayudante -dijo Kaminari entusiasmado

Y mucha gente pierde su oportunidad de ser independiente, atascándose como ayudantes, tú pareces esa clase de idiota, Kaminari-dijo Jiro molestando al rubio

Por supuesto, entrar a una famosa compañía de héroes profesionales les dará más popularidad y experiencia, el tiempo es limitado, si algún héroe fija sus ojos en ustedes durante este evento, podría asegurarles un estupendo futuro, ésta es una oportunidad que tienen una vez al año, de un total de tres oportunidades si aspiran a ser héroes profesionales, éste es un evento que no pueden dejar pasar. Si entienden eso, no holgazaneen y prepárense-dijo Aizawa

¡Sí! – gritaron todos emocionados.

La clase terminó-dijo Aizawa para después salir del salón

¡Sabía que se acercaba, pero estoy muy emocionado, siento como aumenta la tensión! – grito Kirishima emocionado.

Si nos esforzamos y llamamos la atención de un profesional será un gran paso para ser profesionales-dijo Sero

Fue muy bueno venir a Yuuei – comentó Sato mientras golpeaba sus puños emocionado.

Solo recibiremos unas oportunidades, no podemos perder ésta-dijo Tokoyami

Vaya, todos están muy emocionados– dijo Izuku impactado por la emoción que demostraban sus compañeros

¿Tú no lo sientes? ¡Todos nos inscribimos aquí para ser héroes, así que es natural que nos emocionemos! – dijo Iida haciendo un movimiento extraño con sus manos y cintura.

Iida-chan, tienes una forma única de mostrar tu emoción, eres rarito-dijo Asui

¿Acaso tú no te sientes igual? -dijo Iida al peliverde

Por supuesto que sí, pero hay algo…-el peliverde no pudo terminar de habla ya que fue interrumpido por Ochako

Deku, Iida. Todos, ¡esforcémonos en el festival deportivo! -grito Ochako con una expresión muy seria que sorprendió a los tres mencionados

¿Qué? ¡Tu cara, Uraraka-san, tu cara! -dijo Izuku sorprendido al ver la actitud de su compañera

¿Qué sucede? Uraraka está siendo como…no Uraraka-dijo Mina

Tal vez es PM… -Mineta no pudo completar su frase ya que fue abofeteado por la lengua de Tsuyu

¡Chicos, me esforzaré! ¡CHICOS, ME ESFORZARÉ! – grito la castaña a toda la clase, con personalidad más parecida a Bakugou que a Uraraka.

¡Sí! -gritaron los demás con una gota de sudor nervioso, por el comportamiento de la castaña

¿Pero qué sucede? Tu personalidad está fuera de luga-dijo Kirishima

**_Más tarde _**

**_Izuku, Iida y Ochako estaban en los pasillos de la escuela platicando de algo de suma importancia _**

¿Quieres ser un héroe por el dinero? -dijo Izuku a Ochako

Si, eso creo, definitivamente-dijo Ochako avergonzada-Bueno lo siento, sé que suena muy mal, como si no estuviera siendo pura como un héroe, Iida lo hace por grandes ideales y esas cosas, así que estoy muy avergonzada

¡No lo estés! ¿Por qué no habría de admirar el aplicarse para aspirar a una vida cómoda? -dijo Iida mientras movía sus brazos a lo loco

De seguro debe haber algo que te lleve a esa inspiración ¿verdad? -dijo Izuku

La verdad es que estoy trabajando en nuestra compañía de construcción, pero simplemente no hay trabajo, así que estamos quebrados y probablemente no debería contarle a nadie sobre esto-dijo Ochako

Pero con un Quirk como el tuyo eso sería fácil, solo tendrías que conseguir un permiso y eso sería súper económico-dijo Izuku

Sí ¿Verdad?, eso se lo dije a mi padre, pero me convertiré en un héroe y ganare dinero, sin fallar-dijo Ochako decidida-Y les daré a mis padres la vida fácil que ellos merecen

Bravo Uraraka-dijo Iida comenzando a aplaudir

Aquí estás, joven Midoriya – anunció el héroe número uno llegando de la nada sorprendiendo a los tres estudiantes- Ven a almorzar, tengo algo que decirte– le indicó, a lo que el peliverde asintió

**_Más tarde_**

**_Cafetería _**

¿Para qué crees que lo llamó All Might? -dijo Ochako a Iida

Pues, no lo sé, pero recordando lo que dijo Asui-kun-dijo Iida recordando sobre la mención de los quirk que hizo antes del ataque de los villanos-Puede que All Might le haya tomado interés al tener quirks muy similares en fuerza

_All Might y Izuku Midoriya ¿Le habrá tomado algún interés por su quirk? ¿O hay algo que están ocultando? – pensó Shoto especulando al oír la conversación de sus compañeros._

**_Mientras tanto en la sala de profesores_**

Seré claro, Midoriya mi chico, tú aun no eres capaz de controlar el One For All, por eso debes esforzarte mucho en el festival deportivo y antes de él, para que puedas dar lo mejor de ti-dijo All Might

Bueno, sobre eso, mi padre me ha estado ayudando a entrenar para controlar el One For All-dijo Izuku

Eso está muy bien ¿Y como vas? ¿Has progresado? -dijo All Might

Pues, solo hemos entrenado tres días, pero saliendo de la academia iremos a entrenar a la playa, le diré sobre el festival para que entrenemos más duro-dijo Izuku

Me parece bien, debes prepararte muy bien para el festival deportivo, porque tienes que gritarle a todo el mundo "Estoy aquí"-dijo All Might- ¿Quedo claro?

Sí, hare mi mejor esfuerzo-dijo Izuku con determinación

**_Más tarde_**

**_Las clases habían terminado y los alumnos del 1-A estaban por irse, pero al abrir la puerta de su salón vieron como está era bloqueada por estudiantes _**

¿Qué demonios? -dijo Ochako exaltada

¿Qué asuntos tienen con la clase A? -dijo Iida

No podemos salir, ¿Qué rayos quieren? -dijo Mineta

Están espiando la competencia, basura – respondió Bakugou a su compañero -Después de todo, nosotros fuimos a quienes atacaron los villanos, probablemente quieren investigarnos antes del festival deportivo, idiota, no hay razón para hacer algo así, así que váyanse al carajo todos ustedes, fuera mi camino "extras"

¡Deja de decirles "extras" a las personas que no conoces! –grito Iida

Vine a ver a los estudiantes, pero no pensé que fueran así de arrogantes, ¿acaso todos los del curso de héroes son así? – Expresó un chico molestando al chico explosivo, haciendo que los chicos de la clase presentes negaran rápidamente-Ver esto me desilusiona, ¿así que eso es todo lo que tienen? Aquí hay personas que están en otros cursos ya que no entraron al curso de héroes, ¿lo sabías? – Afirmó sacando una intriga en el chico explosivo – la escuela nos da otra oportunidad, dependiendo de los resultados del festival deportivo, ¡Yuuei considera si pasa a los alumnos de otros cursos al de heroísmo y viceversa! – Expuso mirando a la demás clase - ¿espiando al enemigo? Por lo menos yo vine a advertirles, que, si se lo toman a la ligera, ¡barreré el piso con todos ustedes! Pueden considerarlo una declaración de guerra – afirmó poniendo algo tensos a todos

_Este tipo también es muy atrevido-pensaron Iida, Ochako e Izuku al mismo tiempo _

Oigan, soy de la clase B, escuché que los atacaron los villanos, así que vine a hablar ¡pero no quiero escucharlo de algún bebito! – expresó con voz fuerte otra persona entre la multitud.

_Otro chico audaz-pensaron Iida, Ochako e Izuku al mismo tiempo de nuevo _

No se dejen llevar, no nos avergüencen en el evento, ¿me escuchan? – seguía diciendo el audaz chico de cabello plateado y colmillos.

Espera Bakugou, ¿Qué harás? Es tu culpa que todos nos odien-dijo Kirishima

No me importa – respondió Bakugou sin vacilar

¿Qué? – preguntó Kirishima en intriga por el comentario.

Una vez estando en la cima nada de eso importa– dijo Bakugou marchándose del sitio.

Que simpleza tan varonil– decía Kirishima derramando lagrimas varoniles.

Ni que lo digas – decía Sato pensando en el comentario.

La cima, tiene un punto –Tokoyami dijo comprendiendo.

¿Qué? No escuchen a ese imbécil, ¡lo único que hizo fue conseguirnos más enemigos! -dijo Kaminari

**_Más tarde_**

**_Izuku y Hisashi estaban en la playa entrenando, el pequeño peliverde estaba levantando una pasa con su brazo derecho mientras que su padre estaba levantado unas gigantescas pesas de trescientos kilos sin ninguna dificultad sorprendiendo a Izuku por su gran fuerza _**

Etto…Papá-dijo Izuku dejando de levantar la pesa

¿Qué pasa? -decía Hisashi mientras seguía levantando las pesas

Hoy nos dijeron que el festival deportivo de Yuuei se acerca-dijo Izuku

**_Hisashi soltó las pesas al suelo y miro a su hijo _**

Así que el festival deportivo será pronto, ¿Sabes lo que significa? -dijo Hisashi

¿Qué debemos entrenar más? -dijo Izuku y Hisashi asintió

¿Cuánto tiempo tienes para entrenar? -dijo Hisashi

Dos semanas-dijo Izuku

Es muy poco tiempo, pero nos esforzaremos, deja esas pesas y pasemos a lo siguiente-dijo Hisashi y Izuku asintió

**_Día 1 del entrenamiento _**

**_Izuku estaba colgado de cabeza de un pasamanos haciendo abdominales, debajo de él estaba una fogata, Hisashi tan solo estaba parado alado de la fogata echándole más madera _**

Papá, ¿Esto es necesario? -decía Izuku mientras hacia las abdominales

Claro, esto te motivara un poco-dijo Hisashi echando un gran tronco a la fogata

**_Día 3 del entrenamiento_**

**_Hisashi estaba sentado en un auto el cual estaba siendo arrastrado por Izuku, Hisashi tenía un látigo con el cual azotaba a su hijo para que se apurara _**

**¡FLAP!**

¡Auch! ¡Papá, ¿Era necesario el látigo?! -grito Izuku

Es sumamente necesario-dijo Hisashi antes de volver a golpear a su hijo con el látigo- ¡Ahora menos charla y apresúrate!

**_Dia 6 del entrenamiento _**

**_Izuku y Hisashi se encontraban viéndose frente a frente y los dos estaban en posición de pelea, los dos peliverdes comenzaron a lanzar golpes, Izuku en eso esquivo un puñetazo de su padre para sujetarle el brazo y derribarlo al suelo _**

Lo hice-dijo Izuku con una sonrisa

Muy bien hijo, pero…

**_En eso Hisashi tomo a su hijo de una de sus piernas tirándolo al suelo, Hisashi sujeto el brazo derecho de Izuku para después subirse a su espalda y presionar la cabeza de su hijo contra el suelo usando su mano libre_**

Jamás festejes antes de tiempo ¿Entendido? -dijo Hisashi antes de torcer un poco el brazo de su hijo

Hai-dijo Izuku adolorido

**_Día 8 del entrenamiento _**

**_Hisashi estaba sosteniendo una bolsa para patear mientras que Izuku lanzaba patadas con todas sus fuerzas _**

Vamos Izuku, golpea más fuerte-dijo Hisashi mientras recibía una patada de su hijo

Ya no puedo, estoy agotado-dijo Izuku muy cansado

Tonterías ¿Acaso no quieres ser el héroe numero uno? -dijo Hisashi con un tono serio

Sí quiero-dijo Izuku

¡Entonces golpéame con toda tu fuerza! -grito Hisashi lanzando lejos la bolsa- ¡Golpéame con todo lo que tienes!

Pero papá…

¡Golpéame! -grito Hisashi

**_Izuku asintió y respiro hondo, en eso los ojos de Izuku brillaron y un aura eléctrica rodeo su cuerpo _**

**¡PAAAAMMM!**

**_Izuku le dio una fuerte patada a su padre en el pecho que hizo retroceder al peliverde mayor unos cinco metros de donde estaban, Izuku se sorprendió por eso, pero se sorprendió más al ver que nos e habia roto ningún hueso, y en eso el aura eléctrica que rodeaba su cuerpo desapareció _**

Wow, ¿Ves? Eso es lo que quería-dijo Hisashi caminando hacia su hijo

¿Estas bien? ¿No te lastime? -dijo Izuku preocupado

Nah, eso no me dolió-dijo Hisashi poniéndose enfrente de su hijo-No te rompiste ningún hueso, eso es un gran avance, ahora debemos concentrarnos en ese poder que acabas de obtener

Sí-dijo Izuku

**_En eso los dos peliverdes regresaron a su entrenamiento mientras que cerca de ahí se encontraba All Might escondido detrás de una gran roca, el héroe numero uno estaba usando unos binoculares para espiar a los peliverdes_**

El joven Midoriya ha progresado mucho con el entrenamiento de su padre-dijo el héroe número uno mientras seguía observando a los peliverdes

**_Días después _**

**_Día 12 del entrenamiento _**

**_Durante los últimos cuatro días los peliverdes siguieron entrenando arduamente para el festival deportivo, Izuku gano más musculatura y marco más su cuerpo gracias al entrenamiento de su padre, también gracias al entrenamiento fue capaz de controlar el 10% del One For All._**

**_Actualmente los dos peliverdes estaban en la playa haciendo sombra, los dos siguieron así por unos minutos hasta que comenzó a anochecer, así que guardaron sus cosas y estaban por irse, pero antes de subir a la moto, Hisashi volteo a ver a su hijo _**

Mañana es el gran día, el festival deportivo-dijo Hisashi poniendo su mano derecha en el hombro de su hijo-Hijo, demuéstrale a todo el mundo quien es Izuku Midoriya, tú madre y yo te estaremos apoyando desde la casa

Daré mi mejor esfuerzo-dijo Izuku-Por cierto, papá ¿Me podrías dar algunos datos para mi libro de notas?

Ya te dije que es mejor que no sepas mucho acerca de eso-dijo Hisashi

Por favor-dijo Izuku con ojos de cachorro llorosos

Maldita sea, heredaste los ojos llorosos de tu madre-dijo Hisashi tratando de no ver a su hijo-Hagamos un trato, queda entre los tres finalistas en el festival deportivo y te diere todo lo que quieras

¿Lo dices enserio? -dijo Izuku y su padre le extendió la mano

Es una promesa de hombres-dijo Hisashi y Izuku estrecho su mano con la de su padre-Muy bien, ahora volvamos a casa, tú madre debe estar preocupada

**_Acto seguido los dos peliverde subieron a la moto y se marcharon de la playa, para dirigirse a su casa para cenar y descansar para el festival deportivo _**


	8. Chapter 8: Carrera

**_Capítulo 8_**

**_Estadio de Yuuei_**

**_En un gran estadio habia un gran numero de personas que estaban muy emocionadas por el festival deportivo, afuera del estadio también habia mucha gente que estaba disfrutando de los puestos de comida, también había muchos héroes y entre esos héroes habia _****_un grupo de tres héroes estaban caminando entre los puestos del festival _**

Una orden de takoyaki, por favor-dijo Mount Lady a un vendedor de Takoyaki

Ohh ¡es Mount Lady! -dijo el vendedor emocionado

Sin algas verdes, por favor-dijo la heroína

¿Uno, verdad? Son 500 yen –dijo el vendedor preparando la orden

Esto…no tengo tanto conmigo justo ahora – le dijo Mount Lady seductoramente al pobre vendedor de takoyakis.

¡Es gratis! –dijo el vendedor excitado por la insinuación.

¡Gracias! – gritó la heroína feliz de no gastar.

¿No tienes orgullo? –dijo Kamui– también vinimos con la intención de reclutar, pero…

Tenemos trabajo de seguridad, no queda de otra-dijo Deathgoro

Parece que están trayendo héroes profesionales de todo el país-dijo Mount Lady

**_Mientras tanto _**

**_Sala de espera del 1-A_**

**_Todos los alumnos del grupo A estaban en la sala de espera usando sus uniformes de deportes_**

Ah, yo quería usar mi traje-dijo Mina

Para mantener las cosas justas no podemos-dijo Ojiro

Me pregunto cómo será la primera prueba-dijo Sato

No importa que sea, tenemos que lidiar con ello-dijo Tokoyami

Chicos ¿todos están listos? Pronto entraremos–dijo Iida entrando a la sala

Midoriya mirando las cosas objetivamente, sé que soy más fuerte que tú, te las arreglaste para atraer la mirada de All Might ¿cierto? No me voy a entrometer, ¡pero voy a derrotarte! -dijo Shoto

Vaya ¿Qué es esto, una declaración de guerra por el segundo más fuerte de la clase? -dijo Kaminari

¿Por qué tanta agresividad? No tienes que decirles eso justo antes de iniciar -dijo Kirishima poniendo su mano en el hombro de Shoto

¡No estoy aquí para jugar a los amigos! Y voy a demostrar que yo soy el más fuerte de la clase - dijo Shoto quitando la mano de su compañero y retirándose.

No tengo idea de lo que quieres decir con derrotarme, es obvio que eres más fuerte que yo, y quizás la mayoría no son rival para ti-dijo el peliverde

Oye Midoriya, no tienes que ser tan negativo-dijo Kirishima

Pero, aun así, todos, incluso los chicos de otros cursos apuntan a lo más alto, con todas sus fuerzas… yo tampoco me puedo quedar atrás, ¡iré con todas mis fuerzas! -dijo Izuku decidido

¡Ven con todo! Lo congelaré con mi poder-dijo Shoto también decidido

**_Mientras en la casa Midoriya _**

**_Inko y Hisashi estaban sentados en la sala, en la pequeña mesa de la sala había varias botanas para ver el festival deportivo _**

Espero que Izuku no salga lastimado-dijo Inko preocupada

Tranquila, Izuku estará bien-dijo Hisashi tratando de calmar a su esposa

Eso espero-dijo Inko relajándose un poco

Ya comenzó-dijo Hisashi viendo la televisión

**_Estadio de Yuuei _**

¡EL FESTIVAL DEPORTIVO DE UA! LA GRAN BATALLA ENTRE JÓVENES APUNTANDO ENTRE ELLOS Y A LA CIMA, LA CONTIENDA ANUAL, DEJENME ADIVINAR, ¿TODOS USTEDES VINIERON PARA VERLOS A ELLOS, CIERTO? ¡LOS CHICOS QUE SE SOBREPUSIERON AL ATAQUE DE LOS VILLANOS! ¡EL CURSO DE HÉROES, LA CLASE 1-A!-anunciaba a todo volumen Present Mic

Hay mucha gente–dijo Izuku nervioso

¿Podremos dar lo mejor de nosotros con tantas miradas al rededor? Esto es otra prueba que tenemos que hacer por parte de Yuuei-dijo Iida

Esto realmente es una alabanza, ¡me estoy poniendo nervioso! ¿Qué tal tú, Bakugo? -dijo Kirishima al rubio

Claro que no, solo tienes pánico escénico, perdedor-dijo Bakugou

¡NO HAN ESTADO TANTO TIEMPO AL AIRE, PERO ESTA CLASE ESTÁ LLENA DE TALENTO, ¡CURSO DE HÉROES CLASE 1-B! Y LE SIGUEN LAS CLASES DE ESTUDIOS GENERALES C, D Y E, DESPUÉS DE ELLOS, VIENEN LOS CURSOS DE SOPORTE, CLASES F, G y H, Y POR ÚLTIMO LOS CURSOS DE NEGOCIOS, CLASES I, J y K, ¡TODOS LOS ESTUDIANTES DE PRIMER AÑO DE UA ESTÁN AQUÍ!

Solo estamos aquí para hacer que se vean mejor los del curso de héroes-dijeron los del curso general

¡Es hora de la promesa del jugador! - grito una hermosa mujer de cabello negro

¡Miren, el árbitro para los de primer año es la heroína "+18 Midnight"! ¿Dónde está el director? ¡Como siempre, está supervisando a los de tercer año! – decía el público varonil excitados por la heroína

¿Pero que está usando Midnight-sensei? – decía Kirishima ruborizado.

Se nota que es una heroína clase-R-dijo Kaminari

¿Está bien que el árbitro sea alguien +18 clase-R? -dijo Tokoyami

Silencio, ¡mi permanencia aquí está perfectamente bien! –dijo Midnight como si hubiera escuchado a los chicos - Bien ¡representando a la clase 1-A, ¡Bakugou Katsuki!

**_El rubio explosivo camino hasta donde estaba la heroína y tomo el micrófono _**

Sensei, yo prometo, que seré el número uno–dijo Bakugou

_¡Sabía que haría algo así! – pensó toda la clase 1-A al escucharlo_

¡Boooo! Maldito bastardo, ¿Por qué quieres degradar nuestra imagen? ¡No se crean tanto clase 1-A! -Todas las clases abucheaban con fuerza al rubio

Por lo menos sean buenos peldaños para subir-dijo Bakugou

¿Qué tan confiado puede ser este chico? ¡Yo seré el que lo haga pedazos! -grito un chico de la clase 1-B

_No, no está confiado, si fuera el Kacchan que conozco, lo habría dicho desde el techo del estadio mientras se reía, ¡se está arrinconando a sí mismo! – pensó Izuku observando al rubio-Aunque sigue haciendo que todos estemos en el mismo saco._

Bien, con eso podemos avanzar a la primera prueba. En las preliminares, conocidas como clasificatorias, muchos terminan bebiendo sus lágrimas cada año. Ahora la primera ronda de este año es… ésta – anunció la heroína, señalando una enorme pantalla de ruleta.

Una carrera de obstáculos-dijo Izuku

Es una carrera entre las 11 clases, la pista es un anillo de casi cuatro kilómetros alrededor del estadio, fufu ¡siempre hablamos de nuestra libertad en el campus fufufu bueno, de esto se trata, pueden hacer cualquier cosa, mientras permanezcan dentro de la pista, No importa que hagan! – dijo Midnight expidiendo su encendida emoción, así como todos los espectadores – ahora, tomen sus lugares.

_He entrenado muy duro para esto, All Might y mi papá confían en mí, así que no los decepcionare-pensó Izuku _

¡Inicien! –grito Midnight provocando que todos arrancaran a correr.

¡AHORA ES UN MANO A MANO! ¿ESTÁS LISTO PARA COMENTAR? -dijo Present Mic a Aizawa que estaba sentado al lado suyo

Tú fuiste el que me obligó a venir-dijo Aizawa

¡EMPECEMOS DE UNA VEZ! ¿A QUE DEBEMOS PRESTAR ATENCIÓN?

¡Esto es muy estrecho! Muévanse – decían los chicos en completo caos.

**_Pero en eso la entrada se comenzó a congelar y Shoto salió corriendo _**

¿Qué demonios? ¡Todo está congelado, no puedo moverme! -decían los demás participantes

Tendrás que esforzarte más, Todoroki – gritaron sus compañeros de clase eludiendo su hielo

¡Que ingenuo, Todoroki-san! – exclamó Momo saltando encima de todos con una barra de acero.

¡No te dejaré adelantarte tan fácilmente, dos caras! – gritó Bakugou creando una explosión para saltar a todos.

Me atrapaste con eso una vez, no pasará de nuevo – exclamó Ojiro saltando de su ataque.

**_Lo mismo sucedió con varios de sus compañeros que lo conocían y eludieron su trampa._**

_Aún no puedo usar mi movimiento especial–pensaba Ochako mientras avanzaba lentamente sobre el hielo._

Bueno, sería obvio que los de mi clase lo esquivarían, pero no pensé que tantos serían capaces de esquivarlo-dijo Shoto mientras seguía corriendo

**_Los demás estaban caminando lentamente sobre el hielo para evitar resbalarse, pero en eso un rayo verde paso alado de Shoto para después rebasarlo, Shoto miro a la persona que lo había rebasado y para su sorpresa, se trataba de Izuku el cual tenía un aura eléctrica de color verde que rodeaba su cuerpo_**

¡INCREÍBLE, EL PARTICIPANTE IZUKU A REBASADO AL PARTICIPANTE SHOTO Y VA EN PRIMER LUGAR! -dijo Present Mic ****

**_El peliverde siguió corriendo a gran velocidad hasta que llego donde estaban varios robots de la prueba de ingreso _**

¡AHORA VIENEN LOS OBSTÁCULOS, SE MUESTRAN LOS OBSTÁCULOS EN LA PRIMERA ETAPA! ¡ROBO-INFERNOS! -grito Present Mic

¿No son los robots de cero puntos? – comentó Kaminari espantado.

¿Dicen que los del curso de héroes lucharon contra eso? ¿A esto se referían por obstáculos? ¡Son demasiados, no podemos pasar! -dijeron los alumnos de curso general

¿Así que usaron estos para el examen general? – dijo Shoto deteniéndose un poco y mirando los robots gigantes.

¿De dónde consiguieron el financiamiento para hacerlos? – preguntó Momo observando la cantidad de robots en el campo.

**_Mientras en las gradas _**

**_All Might estaba en las gradas junto con otros héroes observando la carrera_**

_¿Qué harás ahora joven Midoriya? -pensó All Might viendo la pantalla _

**_Mientras en la casa Midoriya_**

¡Mi bebé! ¡Sal de ahí! -grito Inko muy preocupada

_Vamos hijo, hazlo-pensó Hisashi mientras veía a su hijo _

**_De regreso a la carrera _**

**_Izuku estaba enfrente de los robots, uno de los robots trato de aplastar al peliverde, pero este lo esquivo y dio un gran salto hacia el robot. El peliverde le dio al robot una poderosa patada que destruyo la cabeza del robot y acto seguido este exploto _**

**_En las gradas _**

_Eso es-pensó All Might con una sonrisa en su cara _

**_Casa Midoriya _**

**_Inko estaba sorprendida al ver lo que su hijo hizo, mientras que Hisashi tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro _**

_Así se hace hijo-pensó Hisashi _

**_De regreso a la carrera_**

¡ESTO ES SORPRENDENTE, EL PARTICIPANTE MIDORIYA DERROTO AL ROBOT SIN NINGUNA DIFICULTAD Y SIGUE EN PRIMER LUGAR! -grito Present Mic

_No se rompió ningún hueso, ha progresado mucho-pensó Aizawa viendo como el peliverde seguía corriendo a gran velocidad _

No puedo quedarme atrás-dijo Shoto antes de congelar a los robots y seguir corriendo

¡Él los detuvo, podemos pasar! – gritaron algunos.

Les recomiendo que no lo hagan, lo congelé cuando no tenía balance – dijo Shoto mientras seguía corriendo- ¡por lo que se caerá a pedazos!

¡ESE CHICO DE LA CLASE 1-A! ¡ATACÓ Y BLOQUEÓ A LOS DEMÁS EN UN SOLO MOVIMIENTO, ESE CHICO ES DURO! ¡PRÁCTICAMENTE ES INJUSTO! -dijo Present Mic

Sus acciones son lógicas y estratégicas-dijo Aizawa

¡COMO SE ESPERA DE ALGUIEN DE RECOMENDACIÓN! -dijo Present Mic

_Muy bien, voy ganando-pensó Izuku mientras seguía corriendo _

**_Pero en eso el peliverde esquivo una bala de cañón, miro atrás y pudo _****_ver a sus compañeros y a los demás participantes corriendo a gran velocidad, la que había arrojado esa bala era Momo que había creado un cañón, Izuku voltó hacia al frente y vio el siguiente obstáculo que era un pilar de rocas _**

¡MUY BIEN, ALGUNOS LIBRARON FÁCILMENTE LA PRIMERA BARRERA! ¿PERO QUE PASARÁ CON LA SEGUNDA? ¡SI SE CAEN, PIERDEN, SI NO LES GUSTA QUIZÁS PUEDAN GATEAR, ¡ES "LA CAÍDA"! -dijo Present Mic

_¿Ahora que hago? -pensó Izuku viendo el pilar de rocas y como algunos de sus compañeros y participantes ya lo estaban cruzando- Ya sé _

**_El peliverde se di la vuelta y corrió hacia el sentido contrario confundiendo a sus compañeros y a los demás participantes, pero en eso Izuku comenzó a correr hacia el pilar de rocas y cuando ya casi llegaba hacia la orilla, dio un gran salto que levanto mucho polvo. Para sorpresa de todos, el peliverde sobrepaso el pilar de rocas y aterrizo de pie en el otro extremo _**

¡EL PARTICIPANTE MIDORIYA SIGUE EN EL PRIMER LUGAR! -grito Present Mic- Y HA LLEGADO AL ULTIMO OBSTACULO QUE ES EL CAMPO MINADO DIRECTO DE RAMBO 3! ESTÁN PREPARADAS PARA SER VISTAS EN DONDE SE ENCUENTRAN, EN CUALQUIER CASO, NO SON DEMASIADO LETALES ¡SI CAES EN UNA MINA NO MORIRÁS, SEGURAMENTE PERDERÁS ALGUNA PIERNA O LAS DOS!

Eso depende de la persona en cuestión-dijo Aizawa

**_Izuku comenzó a correr, pero con mucha precaución, aprecia que el peliverde ganaría sin dificultad, pero…_**

¡Deku, no te atrevas a ir delante de mí! – gritó Bakugou furioso acelerando con sus explosiones

_Esto les abrirá el camino a los demás. Pero no tengo tiempo para preocuparme de ellos – pensó Shoto congelando el piso y corriendo más rápido_

_Oh no, debo apresurarme-pensó Izuku acelerando el paso _

**_La carrera entre los tres se volvió muy cerrada, los tres estaban dando lo mejor de sí para ganar, pero al final, el ganador fue…._**

¡EL GANADOR DE LA CARRERA ES IZUKU MIDORIYA DE LA CLASE 1-A! -anuncio Present Mic

**_Shoto quedo en segundo lugar y Bakugou en tercero poniéndolo muy furioso _**

¡Maldición, maldición, maldita sea! Otra vez, ¡otra vez perdí contra ese bastardo de Deku! – expresó Bakugou enojado y tomándose sus brazos del cansancio.

**_Shoto solo pudo quedarse viendo a Izuku, mientras este recuperaba el aliento._**

¡AHORA ESTÁN LLEGANDO UNO A UNO! DESPUÉS HAREMOS UNA LISTA DE LOS RESULTADOS POR AHORA ¡BUEN TRABAJO! -dijo Present Mic

**_Aquí seria igual que el anime y el manga _**

**_Mientras en la casa Midoriya _**

¡IZUKU! -grito Inko llorando a más no poder

Ya, ya, él esta bien-dijo Hisashi abrazando a su esposa para calmarla

**_De regreso al estadio de Yuuei _**

Deku-kun estuviste increíble. Felicidades por el primer puesto-dijo Ochako acercándose a su amigo

Y pensar que quedaría tan bajo con un quirk como el mío – decía Iida decaído por su desempeño

_No hubiera logrado esto si no fuera por el entrenamiento de mi papá-pensó Izuku _

**_En las gradas_**

_Sin duda alguna el joven Midoriya a progresado mucho, el señor Midoriya es un buen entrenador, hizo que progresada mucho en tan poco tiempo-pensó All Might_

¡Así termina el primer evento de los de primer año! -grito Midnight- ¡Los 42 ganadores serán los que participarán en el siguiente evento! Lo siento por los demás que no lo lograron, pero no se preocupen, esto es un festival y tiene que haber emoción, por lo que preparamos otras actividades para que puedan brillar, ¡para el segundo evento, hasta la caballería de prensa estará presente! Denlo todo, ¡ahora, el segundo evento, yo sé que será, pero el suspenso me está matando! ¿Qué será? Pues les diré que es… una batalla de caballería – dijo emocionada haciendo mirar a todos la pantalla.

¿Batalla de caballería? No soy bueno en eso-dijo Kaminari

No es algo que se pueda hacer individualmente ¿Cómo se llevará a cabo? -dijo Asui

¡Pueden formar equipos de dos o cuatro personas con quien quieran, y formar un caballo! Básicamente es lo mismo que una batalla de caballería, tumben a los jinetes y cuiden al suyo, excepto por una cosa, todos recibirán puntos basados en su actuación en la prueba pasada-dijo Midnight

Sí es como el sistema de puntos del examen de entrada, entonces será fácil de comprender-dijo Sato

Lo que significa, que el número de puntos será basado en quien está en cada caballo-dijo Ochako

Ya veo, es cierto– dijo Mina comprendiendo lo dicho.

¡Cállense, no digan lo que iba a decir antes que yo! Pero sí-grito la heroína-Es correcto, ¡Y la cantidad de puntos dependerá de tu posición, si eres el 42 valdrás 5 puntos, el 41 vale 10 puntos, el 40 vale 15 puntos y así sucesivamente! ¡Con excepción del primer puesto, cuya cabeza vale…diez millones de puntos!

_¿Diez millones? -pensó Izuku nervioso y vio como todos los demás participantes lo vieron como si fuera una presa- Oh no _

**_FIN_**


	9. Chapter 9:Se acerca el evento final

_**Capítulo 9**_

_**Estadio de Yuuei **_

_**Midnight acababa de decir las reglas acerca sobre la batalla de caballería, y les dio a los estudiantes quince minutos para que formaran equipos de cuatro, la mayoría ya había formado sus equipos, pero Iuku estaba teniendo problemas para formar un equipo ya que siendo la persona con diez millones de puntos seria el objetivo de todos, todo parecía perdido para el peliverde, pero...**_

Deku

**_Izuku miro para atrás para ver a Ochako que tenia una sonrisa en su rostro _**

Hagamos equipo, Deku-kun- dijo Ochako sonriendo

¡URARAKA! -grito el peliverde comenzando a llorar a montones salpicando un poco a la castaña- ¡¿Quieres hacer equipo conmigo a pesar que todos quieren mis diez millones de puntos?!

Está bien, solo tenemos que mantenernos evadiendo y ganaremos-dijo Ochako limpiándose las lagrimas del peliverde

Creó que me estas sobrevolando-dijo izuku dejando de llorar

Claro que sí, pero sabes, al fin y al cabo, prefiero hacer equipo con gente de la que soy amigo en cualquier momento-dijo Ochako con una cálida y hermosa sonrisa

**_Izuku estaba apunto de llorar de nuevo, pero se aguanto las ganas haciendo una cara muy chistosa _**

¿Que sucede? ¿Porque pones esa cara? -dijo Ochako

No es nada-dijo Izuku poniendo su cara normal-Tengo un plan para mantener nuestros puntos

_**Al decir eso, el peliverde y la castaña fueron hacia donde estaba Iida**_

Pensé que los tres deberíamos ser caballos con Iida-kun al frente, y entonces si usamos el quirk de Uraraka-san para hacernos ligeros, podremos maniobrar fácilmente-dijo Izuku

Ya veo, es un buen plan Deku-kun–dijo Ochako apoyando el plan del peliverde

Como esperaba de ti Midoriya-kun, pero mis disculpas, me niego-dijo Iida sorprendiendo a sus amigos- Incluso desde el examen de ingreso, no he hecho más que perder contra ti, eres un maravilloso amigo, pero por esa misma razón, si sigo persiguiéndote nunca creceré, Bakugo-kun y Todoroki-kun no son los únicos que te ven a ti como un rival, yo estoy dispuesto a enfrentarte-dijo antes de ir con su equipo que era Todoroki, Kaminari y Momo

Iida-kun-dijo Ochako al ver como su amigo se iba

_Es tal como me lo dijo papá-pensó Izuku_

_**Flashback **_

_**Un día antes del festival, Izuku y Hisashi estaban regresando a su casa después de su entrenamiento, pero en eso Hisashi aprovecho que el semáforo se pusiera en rojo para hablar con su hijo **_

Izuku, quiero decirte algo importante-dijo Hisashi

¿Qué pasa, papá? -dijo Izuku

Es sobre el festival deportivo, quiero que sepas que el día de mañana no amistades-dijo Hisashi confundiendo a su hijo

¿A qué te refieres? -dijo Izuku

Mañana es un gran día para todos los estudiantes de Yuuei, todos queran destacar a cualquier costa-dijo Hisashi

Entiendo-dijo Izuku

Pero no te sientas mal, solo sera por ese día, después todo regresara a la normalidad-dijo Hisashi

**_En eso el semáforo se puso en verde y siguieron su camino _**

**_Fin del Flashback_**

Aun nos faltan dos integrantes-dijo Ochako

Seguro, tú me vas a necesitar en tu equipo! Chico del primer puesto-dijo una chica de cabello rosado apareciendo de la nada

¡Whooa! Demasiado cerca ¿Quién eres tú? -dijo Izuku

Eres la chica de antes-dijo Ochako

Yo soy del curso de soporte, Hatsume Mei. No te conozco, pero déjame usar tu posición-dijo la peli rosada-Si me uno a ti, entonces naturalmente también recibiré bastante atención, y es una gran oportunidad para mostrar a las grandes empresas a mis súper lindos bebés, lo que quiere decir que esas empresas verán a mis lindos bebés

Espera un segundo ¿Bebes? ¿Grandes empresas? ¿De qué hablas? -dijo Ochako

Y creo que será beneficioso para ti el tenerme en tu equipo, ya que el curso de apoyo tiene de propósito crear equipos para ayudar a los héroes a controlar mejor sus quirks-dijo Mei ignorando la pregunta de Ochako-Pueden hacer uso de cualquiera de mis bebés en la batalla, lo cual les dará mucho apoyo, tengo muchos y muy variados, así que estoy casi segura de que encontrarán uno que les guste y se ajuste a ustedes. Un ejemplo sería esto-dijo la peli rosa mostrando una mochila jet

¡¿No me digas que ese es el jet del héroe aéreo de Busted Hero?!-dijo Izuku emocionado

Así es, y no solo tengo jets, tengo muchos más bebes que te pueden ayudar-dijo Mei

Muy bien, estas dentro-dijo Izumi

¡Bien, casi es hora de comenzar! -grito Midnight

Nos falta uno-dijo Izuku observando a los demás en busca del último miembro de su equipo-Lo tengo-dijo el peliverde comenzando a caminar

¿Deku? –dijo Ochako confundida

**_El peliverde siguió caminando hasta ponerse enfrente de un chico_**

Tú…

**_Mientras en el equipo de Shoto _**

Los escogí porque pensé que sería una buena combinación. Kaminari, tú vas a la izquierda, tú mandaras algunas chispas para asegurarte que nunca se acerquen los enemigos-dijo Shoto mirando a su equipo- Yaoyorozu, tú iras a la derecha, tú nos harás unas sábanas aislantes y además proporcionaras cualquier tipo de defensa y movilidad que puedas. Iida tú serás la principal fuente de movilidad y defensa física.

Así podrás utilizar tus lados de fuego y hielo para atacar, ¿correcto? - dijo Iida

No, en batalla, no usaré mi poder de fuego, de ninguna manera–Shoto fríamente mirando hacia el público.

**_Minutos después _**

Oye, despierta Eraser, sus quince minutos para formar equipos y estrategias casi acaban –dijo Present Mic a su compañero que estaba descansando - ¡DESPUÉS DE 15 MINUTOS, LOS CHICOS ELIGIERON SUS EQUIPOS Y ESTRATEGIAS, ¡Y HAN FORMADO 12 CABALLOS QUE SE ALINEAN EN EL CAMPO!

Hay algunos equipos interesantes-dijo Aizawa

**_(Nota: Los equipos quedarían al igual del anime) _**

¡AHORA PREPÁRENSE PARA LAS LÁGRIMAS DE LA BATALLA, ALISTEN SUS GRITOS DE GUERRA! Y DISPAREN LA SEÑAL ¡ES LA BATALLA DE CABALLERÍA DE YUUEI! -dijo Present Mic- ¡BIEN, YA HICIERON SUS EQUIPOS! ¿VERDAD? NO LES PREGUNTARÉ SI ESTÁN LISTOS O NO.

**_Mientras en la casa Midoriya _**

Por fin comenzara el segundo evento-dijo Hisashi a punto de tomar unos bocadillos, pero se sorprendió al ver que estos ya se habían terminado- ¿Y los bocadillos?-dijo volteando a ver a su esposa

No lo sé-dijo Inko antes de limpiarse su boca con una servilleta

¿Te lo comiste todo? –dijo Hisashi sorprendido

Sabes bien como me pongo cuando estoy nerviosa y preocupada-dijo Inko

Bueno, supongo que tendré que ir por más bocadillos-dijo Hisashi poniéndose de pie-No le cambies

No lo hare-dijo Inko

**_Hisashi tomo las llaves de su moto y salió del departamento _**

**_Minutos después _**

**_Hisashi estaba en un minisúper comprando los bocadillos, después de unos minutos el peliverde salió del minisúper con sus compras, subió a su moto y arranco directo a su casa, pero después de unos pocos metros, sintió una fuerte punzada en su mano derecha _**

_¿Ahora qué? –Pensó Hisashi con fastidio _

**_En eso de la nada algo cayó cerca de él haciendo que toda la gente que estaba alrededor saliera corriendo y creando una gran nube de polvo, cuando el polvo se dispersó dejo ver a un dragón que tenía una melena rubia y usaba un qipao tradicional de color negro que estaba rasgado dejando ver heridas que sangraban. El dragón comenzó a hacerse más pequeño y a cambiar hasta que tomo una apariencia de una mujer de cabello corto y rubio que estaba muy herida _**

**_En eso el cielo se nublo, Hisashi miro hacia arriba para ver a una gran criatura de gran altura de brazos y piernas largas, filosas garras en sus manos y pies, tenía unas pequeñas alas y tenía una extraña armadura en la parte inferior de su cuerpo y un extraño casco con forma de sol que tenía una cara aterradora _**

**¡Estúpida humana, pagaras el precio por haberme enfrentado! –**grito la criatura

**_La criatura inhalo mucho aire y su barriga se inflo como globo para después abrir su boca soltando unas poderosas llamas hacia la mujer, pero de la nada el fuego desapareció_**

**¿Qué pasó? –**dijo la criatura confundida

**¡SLASH!**

**_De la nada el brazo derecho de la criatura fue cortada salpicando mucha sangre n todas partes, el brazo de la criatura cayó al suelo y este rápidamente se volvió cenizas, en eso el demonio estaba gritando de dolor, pero en eso unas cadenas se enredaron en sus cuerpo y lo jalo hacia el suelo, la criatura trataba de zafarse de las cadenas, pero no importaba cuanto lo intentaba, las cadenas no se rompían. En eso se pudieron escuchar pasos que se acercaban a la criatura, la criatura levanto la mirada para ver de quien se trataba y para su sorpresa era Hisashi en su forma de Ghost Rider y tenía su Oz _**

**Primero una estúpida bestia, después un demonio rojo y ahora un demonio gris, estoy comienza a fastidiarme**-dijo Hisashi levantando su Oz-**Pero, debo admitir que también me entretiene un poco **

**¡SLASH! **

**_Minutos después _**

**_Casa Midoriya _**

Ya regrese-dijo Hisashi entrando al departamento con los bocadillos

¿Por qué tardaste? –dijo Inko

Lo siento, había mucha gente en el minisúper-dijo Hisashi colgando las llaves de su moto

**_Hisashi saco los bocadillos y se sentó alado de su esposa_**

¿De qué me perdí? –dijo Hisashi

El equipo de Izuku paso al evento final-dijo Inko

Oh, eso es genial-dijo Hisashi mirando la televisión

**_En el estadio de Yuuei_**

**_Aquí los resultados cambiarían, Izuku quedaría en primer gracias que sabía controlar el 10 % del One For All, Shoto quedaría en segundo, Bakugou en tercero y Shinso en cuarto _**

¡LOS PRÓXIMOS EVENTOS COMENZARÁN DENTRO DE 1 HORA, ASÍ QUE HABRÁ UNA PAUSA PARA QUE DESAYUNEMOS! Oye Eraser Head, vamos a comer-dijo Present Mic

Yo voy a dormir-dijo Aizawa

**_Todos los participantes estaban yendo a la cafetería para comer _**

**Camino a la cafetería**

Que frustrante–dijo Asui sacando humo de su cabeza – Mina-chan felicidades.

Bueno, Bakugo solo me aceptó porque puedo usar mi quirk contra el hielo de Todoroki, no sé si eso cuenta como mi propio esfuerzo-dijo Mina

Iida-kun no sabía que tenías una habilidad tan genial como esa–dijo Ochako simulando correr - ¡es injusto!

No tiene nada especial, solamente no lo había usado, y aun así, no fui capaz de hacerle frente a Midoriya-kun-dijo Iida

Por cierto ¿Dónde está Midoriya, quiero decir Deku-kun? –dijo Ochako

**_Mientras tanto_**

**_Dentro del estadio_**

¡Hola, ha pasado un tiempo! Vamos a tomar té, ¡Endeavor! – dijo All Might al héroe de fuego que vio casualmente.

All Might-dijo Endeavor

No te había visto desde que hablamos con la prensa hace diez años. Te vi, así que pensé que debía saludar-dijo All Might

Ya veo, bueno, si ya terminaste, déjame en paz ¿Té? Deja de jugar, iré a la sala de descanso, ¡piérdete! -dijo Endeavor

¡No seas tan frío! Tu hijo, el joven Shoto lo hizo fantástico sin utilizar la mitad de su poder, ¿es porque fue instruido bien? -dijo All might

¿Qué intentas decir? -dijo Endeavor

Bueno, quiero saber cómo elevar a la siguiente generación-dijo All Might

¿Qué supones que te voy a decir? ¡Esa actitud tuya siempre me ha molestado! – dijo Endeavor retirándose del lugar.

Ah lo siento-dijo All Might

Solo recuerda una cosa, él es un chico que tarde o temprano te superará, ¡lo creé para ese propósito! -dijo Endeavor

A.M: ¿De qué estás hablando? -dijo All Might

Él está en su etapa rebelde ahora, pero él te superará, ¡yo me encargare de eso! -dijo Endeavor

**_Mientras en otro lugar del estadio _**

¿Para qué me hiciste venir Todoroki-kun? –dijo Izuku viendo al chico de hielo-Si no nos apresuramos la cafetería se llenará

Fui abrumado, tanto, que rompí mi promesa-dijo Shoto

_Seguramente sería más fuerte si usara su izquierda__ – pensó Izuku viendo el brazo izquierdo de Shoto _

Ni Iida, Yaoyorozu, Tokoyami, Uraraka, ninguno de ellos lo sintió-dijo Shoto confundiendo a Izuku-En ese último instante, yo fui el único que lo noto, note el poder de All Might

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –dijo Izuku un poco nervioso

Siento que tienes un poder similar a All Might, Midoriya–dijo Shoto serio- ¿Acaso eres un hijo bastardo de All might?

¡¿Qué?! –grito Izuku sorprendido

¿Lo eres o no? –dijo Shoto

No lo soy, tal vez mi quirk se parezca al de All Might, eso se debe a….bueno es difícil de explicar y no creo que me creas-dijo Izuku

Entonces si tienes algo que ver con All Might ¿Cierto? –dijo Shoto y el peliverde asintió-Endeavor es mi padre, estoy seguro de que sabes que él ha estado como el héroe número dos desde siempre, si tienes algo del héroe número uno, entonces, tengo más razón para derrotarte – exclamó hacía el chico de pelo verde, con decisión en su voz - ¡mi viejo es un hombre que simplemente no acepta la derrota! Gracias a su fuerza, se hizo un gran héroe, y a causa de eso, no soporta que All Might esté por encima de él, ¡Como no pudo superar a All Might, pensó en otro plan!

¿De qué estás hablando, Todoroki-kun? ¿Qué me quieres decir? –dijo Izuku

_Dime algo, ¿Sabes acerca de los matrimonios selectivos de Quirks? -dijo Shoto e Izuku negó con la cabeza-_Eso se volvió un gran problema para la segunda y tercera generación, debido a los quirks "anormales", ellos decidieron optar por mejorar sus propios quirk, escogiendo sus cónyuges basados en eso, forzando a las personas a casarse, la forma antigua de pensar provocada por la falta de ética. Mi padre es alguien con logros y muy rico, haciendo uso de eso, conquistó a la familia de mi madre y se apoderó del quirk de ella. O sea, que él me crío para tener un héroe tan fuerte que supere a All Might, cumpliendo su ambición – decía impactando al chico frente a él – que se pudra, no me convertiré en su herramienta, ¡en mis recuerdos, mi madre siempre estaba llorando, ella decía "su lado izquierdo es horrible", dijo lo mismo cuándo me arrojó agua hirviendo al rostro! Básicamente me quiero enfrentar a ti para demostrarle a mi padre que puedo ser el mejor sin usar su quirk, ¡No, tomaré el primer puesto rechazando totalmente su quirk!

_Lo que me dice está tan fuera de mi mundo, prácticamente somos de mundos diferentes. Incluso deseando lo mismo, nuestra crianza es totalmente diferente__ – pensaba Izuku sin que ninguno de los dos presentes notara a Bakugou que estaba escondido y escuchaba toda la conversación._

No me importa si no me dices tu relación con All Might. Me alzaré sobre ti y sobre Gohan usando solamente mi lado derecho –dijo Shoto retirándose del lugar – lamento haber robado tu tiempo.

Yo, yo siempre he estado siendo ayudado por los demás. All Might es alguien a quien me quiero parecer, por eso, aunque mis motivaciones pueden ser triviales para ti, no pienso perder, no decepcionaré a los que confiaron en mí, la declaración de guerra que me diste, te la digo de igual forma, ¡voy a derrotarte! – afirmó Izuku con total decisión a su compañero, siendo escuchado por la Bakugou

**_Más tarde en el estadio_**

¡AHORA QUE EL ALMUERZO TERMINÓ, FINALMENTE ES HORA DE ANUNCIAR EL ÚLTIMO EVENTO! PERO ANTES DE ESO, ¡HAY BUENAS NOTICIAS PARA AQUELLOS QUE NO PASARON A LAS FINALES! ESTO ES UN FESTIVAL DEPORTIVO, ASÍ QUE HAREMOS VARIOS JUEGOS RECREACIONALES EN LOS QUE TODOS PUEDEN PARTICIPAR, ¡INCLUSO HEMOS TRAÍDO ANIMADORAS DE AMÉRICA PARA CALENTAR LAS COSAS! -grito Present Mic- ¿Oh? ¿Qué es eso?

¿Qué están haciendo? -dijo Aizawa

**_En el estadio se podían ver a las chicas de la clase 1-A que estaban usando uniformes de porritas _**

¡¿Qué paso con la clase A?! -grito Present Mic

**Las chicas solo miraron como todos las miraban, en especial sus compañeros de clase, la mayoría de ellos se miraban serenos, pero a simple vista miraban como todos tenían un sonrojo en la cara al verlas usando esos trajes, no solo las faldas eran cortas, sino que las blusas eran ajustadas y pequeñas que marcaban sus pechos, cada una tenía una expresión de muerte**

¡Mineta, Kaminari! ¡¿Cómo se atreven a engañarnos?! - grito Momo con enojo a sus dos compañeros, quienes solo sonrieron mientras ambos levantaron su pulgar derecho en aprobación

La última ronda pelearemos uno contra uno... ¡Me pararé en el escenario que vi año con año en la TV! -grito Kirishima emocionado

¿El año pasado hubo un torneo? -dijo Mina

Todos los años es diferente, pero siempre hay un enfrentamiento uno contra uno-dijo Sero

Ahora vamos a hacer un sorteo para decidir los combates. Una vez decidido el emparejamiento, tendremos los juegos recreacionales y finalizando iniciaremos-dijo Midnight- Los dieciséis finalistas pueden decidir si participan o no en los eventos recreativos, estoy segura de que quieren guardar fuerzas para sus combates. Ahora, el primer grupo que ganó...

¡Con permiso, disculpe! Yo...me quiero retirar-dijo Ojiro

Ojiro-kun ¿por qué? – preguntó iIzuku impactado

Es una rara oportunidad para que los Profesionales te vean- dijo Iida

Apenas recuerdo algo sobre la batalla de caballería, hasta el final en el que estaba en un puesto clasificatorio-dijo Ojiro-Probablemente sea por el quirk de ese sujeto...

_Quién estaba con Ojiro-kun era...__ \- pensó Izuku viendo a los alumnos._

Sé que ésta es una oportunidad única y desperdiciarla es una estupidez. Sin embargo, todos aquí se esforzaron al máximo para llegar a sus puestos, no puedo participar, si ni siquiera sé lo que ocurrió-dijo Ojiro

Sí, en ese caso yo sería igual que tú. Entonces yo tampoco lo haré-dijo Mina

No es así, es una cuestión de orgullo. Yo no quería que fuera así-dijo Ojiro

Soy Shouda Nirengeki de la clase B, también quiero retirarme por la misma razón, no importa la habilidad, dejar ganar a alguien que no hizo ningún esfuerzo, ¿no cree que va contra el espíritu del Festival Deportivo? -dijo un joven regordete de baja estatura

¿Qué sucede con ellos? ¡Son tan varoniles! –dijo Kirishima mientras que lágrimas varoniles brotaban de sus ojos

Que evento tan inusual -comento Present Mic

Pero la decisión queda en el árbitro Midnight-dijo Aizawa

Una charla tan juvenil como esa es algo que...¡me gusta! ¡Shouda y Ojiro, acepto su retiro! – exclamó Midnight casi excitada.

_Ella eligió basada en sus gustos-__pensaron los participantes _

Yo, voy a hacerlo–dijo Aoyama con una mano en el hombro de Ojiro.

En ese caso, debemos mover a dos personas del quinto lugar de la batalla de caballería, el equipo Kendo... – dijo la heroína mirando al equipo que quedó quinto y congelado en el combate.

Si es así. Entonces deberían ser los que se mantuvieron luchando hasta el final y no nosotras que nos quedamos paradas la mayoría de la competencia, ¡el equipo Tetsutetsu! ¿Correcto? -dijo Kendo buscando la aprobación de su equipo, el cual también estuvo de acuerdo.

¡Kendo! –dijo Tetsutetsu asombrado por su proposición.

No es una conclusión o por compañerismo, solo creo que es la decisión acertada – exclamo junto a sus compañeras de equipo-dijo Kendo

¡Chicas, UAAAAAAHHHH! – gritó Tetsutetsu con lágrimas varoniles.

¡Después de decidirlo, Tetsutetsu y Shiozaki serán los que completan los dieciséis! ¡Éste es el emparejamiento basado en los sorteos! -grito Midnight

**_Los combates quedarían igual que el anime: _**

**_Midoriya Izuku vs Hitoshi Shinso_**

**_Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu vs Kirishima Eijiro_**

**_Sero hanta vs Todoroki Shoto_**

**_Uraraka Ochako vs Bakugou Katsuki_**

**_Iida Tenya vs Hatsume Mei_**

**_Mina Ashido vs Aoyama Yuga_**

**_Yaoyorozu Momo vs Fumikage Tokoyami_**

**_Denki Kaminari vs Shiozaki Ibara_**

¿De nuevo? ¡Esto es muy molesto! - gritaron Kirishima y Tetsutetsu al mismo tiempo

Mesieur, es una pena que pelees contra mí-dijo Aoyama

Voy a darlo todo-dijo Mina

¿Shinso? ¿Acaso él será... – preguntaba el peliverde curioso viendo la pantalla de combates

¿Eres tú, ¿verdad? Midoriya Izuku – preguntó shinso dirigiéndose a al peliverde– espero nuestro encuentro.

**_Izuku estaba por responder, pero le taparon la boca_**

Midoriya – dijo Ojiro cubriendo la boca de Izuku con su cola

¿Qué sucede Ojiro-kun? – preguntó Izuku curioso

No respondas a sus provocaciones–dijo Ojiro seriamente.

_Será más pronto de lo que esperaba, vamos Midoriya, te derrotaré con ésta mano-pensó Shoto_

¿Eh? ¿Uraraka? – preguntó Bakugou mirando al tablero, matando de nervios a la castaña

¡BUENO, DEJANDO DE LADO EL TORNEO POR UN MOMENTO, DISFRUTEMOS DE LOS EVENTOS RECREATIVOS!-dijo Present Mic

**_Algunos se quedaron a hacer los eventos recreativos, mientras que los otros se fueron a preparar para los combate. Izuku estaba sentado en una sala de espera hasta que su celular comenzó a vibrar _**

Hola-dijo Izuku contestando

*Felicidades por pasar al evento final, hijo* -dijo Hisashi

Gracias, papá, todo fue gracias al entrenamiento-dijo Izuku

*Oye, solo quiero decirte que no te presiones, ganes o pierdas, tú madre y yo estamos orgullosos de ti*-dijo Hisashi

****Muchas gracias papá, por cierto, ¿aún sigue en pie la promesa? –dijo Izuku

*Sí, te di mi palabra, pero recuerda, no te presiones*-dijo Hisashi

Okey, me esforzaré, adiós papá-dijo Izuku antes de colgar

**_En la casa Midoriya _**

**_Hisashi estaba sentado en la sala viendo el festival y en eso Inko llega con un plato con bocadillos _**

¿A quién llamaste? –dijo Inko

A Izuku, lo felicite por haber llegado al evento final-dijo Hisashi- Oye, ¿Podemos ver otra cosa hasta que acabe los eventos recreativos?

Okey, pero le cambiaremos cuando salga Izuku-dijo Inko

**_Hisashi comenzó a cambiar de canal hasta que puso el noticiero que estaba pasando la noticia acerca del demonio que Hisashi acababa de matar_**

**_En la T.V_**

Hoy acaba de suceder otro ataque de estas misteriosas criaturas que comenzaron a aparecer hace tres semanas-dijo un reportero que estaba enfrente del cadáver del demonio-Con este son tres ataques, esta vez la heroína Ryukyu se enfrentó a esta criatura resultando gravemente herida, ella confirmo en el hospital que no derroto a la criatura, se sospecha que la criatura fue derrotada por el nuevo héroe que acaba de aparecer hace tres emanas al igual que estas criaturas, esto alza sospechas contra dicho héroe siendo una de ellas: ¿Quién es realmente? ¿Por qué siempre aparece cuando atacan estas criaturas? Y ¿Si realmente es un héroe o un villano?

**_Fuera de la T.V_**

Que estupideces-dijo Hisashi cambiando de canal-El sujeto salvo a gente de esas cosas y lo consideran un villano

Pareces molesto por eso-dijo Inko

No lo estoy-dijo Hisashi mientras seguía cambando de canal

**_Inko se confundió al ver a su esposo molesto, pero no le tomo tanta importancia y siguió viendo la televisión junto con Hisashi _**

**_FIN_**


	10. Chapter 10: Izuku vs Shoto

_**Capítulo 10**_

_**Estadio de Yuuei**_

Los eventos recreativos habían terminado, y la hora de los combates habia llegado  
¡HEY CHICOS ¿ESTÁN LISTOS?!- grito Present Mic haciendo que todos enloquezcan, el campo de batalla ya estaba listo, era una arena hecha por el héroe profesional Cemetoss quien estaba sentado en una silla de cemento y haría de intermediario. - ¡Después de tantos eventos! ¡De tanta emoción y espíritu de lucha de los estudiantes! ¡Las batallas de uno contra uno por fin comienzan, el evento que todos queríamos ver al fin llego! ¡La única persona en la cual podrán confiar es en ustedes mismos! ¡Sin embargo si ser un héroe significa que pasan por situaciones así, día a día es algo que deben aceptar! ¡Voluntad, habilidad, resistencia y Juicio! ¡Es hora de colocar todo eso y más en este campo de batalla y llegar a la cima, obteniendo una gloriosa victoria! ¡Así que, sin más preámbulos, empecemos con las peleas! - grito a todo pulmón el rubio haciendo que el público grite de emoción, por su parte los demás competidores se encontraban en los asientos de cada grado, observado detenidamente la primera pelea que se llevaría a cabo. - ¡La primera pelea es del joven que causó furor en la primera competencia, el chico que gano diez millones de puntos, de la clase A del departamento de héroes...! ¡Midoriya Izuku! Contra, bueno, pedimos disculpas ya que él es solo un simple alumno, del departamento de estudios generales ¡Shinso Hitoshi! - la multitud solo grito mientras los dos participantes se subían al cuadrilátero para la pelea. - ¡Las reglas son simples! ¡Si su oponente sale del ring, queda noqueado, o dice "me rindo" ganan la pelea! ¡No deben preocuparse de salir lastimados! ¡Una Recover Girls está preparada esperando a la par del escenario para atenderlos! ¡Así que no tengan miedo y vayan con todo! ¡Claro que poner en riesgo la vida de su contrincante a propósito no está permitido, sí hacen eso serán descalificados inmediatamente! ¡Recuerden que los héroes solo deben atacar sin misericordia contra los villanos! ¡Sin más que decir, comiencen! - la batalla empezó, la primera batalla de ese torneo empezaba al fin

_**(Para no hacer tan larga la historia, resumiré los primeros combates)**_

_**Izuku gano al igual que en el anime, gano el combate después que se librara del control mental de Shinso y lo sacara de la plataforma.**_

_**La segunda pelea fue una aplastante victoria para Shoto, porque congelo al chico casi por completo, además de crear un enorme pilar de hielo que casi congela a los demás espectadores, los chicos de la clase A estaban por hacerse para atrás para no ser lastimados y congelados.**_  
_**La siguiente batalla fue la de Kaminari contra Ibara, el resultado fue que el chico de cabellera amarilla perdió luego de que, por terminar rápido, uso la mayor parte de su poder, lo cual hizo que entrara en su modo "idiota" dándole la victoria a la chica que aplasto literalmente.**_

_**Los siguientes en pelear fueron Iida contra Hatsume, fue más una publicidad gratis que la chica aprovecho para vender sus "bebes" como ella llamaba a sus inventos, en fin fueron 10 minutos en donde todos perdieron los ánimos, además de mostrar una mirada de aburrimiento total, luego de que la chica terminara de presentar sus inventos salió del ring declarando ganador al chico de lentes, quien le declaro su odio a la peli rosa, sin duda alguna fue la batalla más aburrida que todos presenciaron.**_  
_**Después siguió la pelea entre Ashido contra Aoyama, donde fue más o menos una pelea decente, Aoyama se concentró en atacar usando su Quirk y Ashido solo esquivaba sus ataques hasta que el rubio ya no pudo más y de un golpe, la peli rosa lo saco de la plataforma.**_

_**La siguiente pelea fue entre Momo contra Tokoyami resultado fue que el chico cuervo saco del ring a la pelinegra quien se tardaba en crear armas, y lo más rápido que pudo crear fue un escudo que la hizo salir, otra batalla rápida en donde el chico no tuvo piedad de su compañera.**_

_**Los siguientes en participar fueron Kirishima y Tetsutetsu quienes pelearon con fiereza, los dos tenían un Quirk igual, bueno, el oponente del pelirrojo podía volver su piel metal, algo que sin duda alguna era asombroso, pero aparte de eso el pelirrojo hiperactivo también tenía su endurecimiento. En fin, la pelea fue más como la lucha de dos bárbaros que no deseaban perder, dándose golpes sin piedad y con fuerza, el resultado fue que ambos quedaron "K.O" al darse un potente golpe en la cara. Al quedar el combate en empate se declaró que al final de la primera ronda los dos chicos se enfrentarían de nuevo, pero esta vez sería una competencia de pura fuerza sin golpes, en resumen, unas vencidas.**_

_**Y la última pelea, sin duda alguna la última pelea fue la mejor de todas, Uraraka, la alegre y siempre sonriente chica dio una fiera batalla, una que estaba por demás desequilibrada. La chica soporto y soporto los golpes del chico, ella intento de todo para tocarlo sin importar que le costara, la batalla fue por demás injusta para algunos, mientras que los chicos de la clase A miraban con impotencia la batalla, todos deseaban poder ayudarla, pero al final la chica los sorprendió a todos cuando revelo su plan, al parecer las explosiones del chico lograron romper gran parte del ring, haciendo que miles de rocas quedaran esparcidas, y gracias a eso la chica usando su Quirk las convirtió en arma, haciendo que una lluvia de "meteoritos" algo que sin duda alguna la hubiera hecho ganar, pero el chico no se la dio fácil, usando todo su poder destruyo las rocas, la chica en un último intento trato de avanzar pero cayo rendida al suelo, al parecer ya había alcanzado su límite, lo cual hizo vencedor al rubio explosivo, quien avanzo a la siguiente ronda.**_

_**La chica fue llevada a la enfermería del lugar luego de eso, Izuku se levantó de su lugar para ir a ver a la castaña, pero cuando caminaba por los pasillos se topó con Katsuki**_

Kacchan-dijo Izuku  
¡¿Qué quieres perdedor?! ¡Sal de mi camino y lárgate a otro lugar! –exclamo el rubio molesto  
Solo pasaba para ir a la sala de espera, ya que mi batalla comienza en poco tiempo, felicidades por pasar a la siguiente ronda-dijo Izuku un poco nervioso-Bueno, yo me…  
¿Eso que hizo Uraraka fue idea tuya?-dijo Katsuki haciendo que Izuku se detuviera-Esa estrategia tan patética, no sé qué tramas, pero pasare por eso…  
No-dijo Izuku interrumpiendo al rubio y volteándolo ver con una cara seria-Fue Uraraka misma quien hizo esa estrategia para derrotarte. Si eso te puso en aprietos, entonces eso demuestra que fue una buena estrategia  
_**Eso hizo enojar a Katsuki, el peliverde tan solo siguió su camino hasta llegar donde estaba la castaña**_  
_**Al final termine perdiendo-dijo Ochako con una gran sonrisa, sorprendiendo a Izuku al ver que la chica no se miraba triste por perder**_

¿Uraraka? –dijo Izuku

Realmente pensé que ganaría la batalla... pero al final perdí la concentración... maldición- dijo Ochako

¿Tus heridas? ¿En serio te encuentras bien? –dijo Izuku

Tranquilo, estaré bien, Recover Girl se encargó de curar las heridas más graves y así evitar que me quede una cicatriz- señalo Ochako una gasa de algodón que tenía en su mejilla izquierda.

¿Estás bien? –dijo Izuku preocupado.

Sí, estoy bien, mejor de lo que esperaba –dijo Ochako– sabes, incluso después de tu combate, tu seguiste analizando a tus oponentes, no tengo derecho a ponerme triste, incluso después de haber perdido.

Eso no es…

¡TENIENDO DECIDIDOS TODOS LOS QUE PASARON, VEAMOS A LOS QUE LUCHARAN EN LA SEGUNDA RONDA! ¡LA SEGUNDA RONDA ESTARA LLENA DE COMBATES REALMENTE GRANDIOSOS, TODOS ELLOS HAN DEMOSTRADO SU FUERZA Y CORAJE! -grito Present Mic mostrando los combates en la pantalla

**_Midoriya Izuku vs Todoroki Shoto_**  
**_Kirishima Ejiro vs Bakugou Katsuki_**  
**_Iida Tenya vs Shiozaki Ibara_**  
**_Fumikage Tokoyami vs Ashido Mina_**  
**_Mientras en la sala de espera_**

¿Ya es hora? –dijo Izuku a escuchar a Present Mic – Bien, tengo que irme

Oh, lo siento, Deku-kun, por mi culpa no te pudiste preparar para tu combate-dijo Ochako

No te preocupes-dijo Izuku yendo a la puerta

Te estaré observando, ten por seguro que te estaré animando-dijo Ochako

Sí, muchas gracias– dijo Izuku contento saliendo del sitio.

Disculpa por no haberte contestado antes, Papá – dijo Ochako mientras hablaba por su celular

*No es necesario que te disculpes, solo llamé para confirmar que no te haya pasado algo, tu mamá y yo te vimos en la TV, estuviste fantástica, estuviste muy cerca* –dijo el padre de Ochako a través del teléfono

No estuve cerca y no fue tan increíble, al final me apresuré demasiado, tampoco tenía ningún plan de que hacer después, fui completamente derrotada –dijo Ochako

*¿En serio? Bueno no se dé cosas complicadas, pero solo por que hayas perdido, no significa que tu mundo haya acabado ¿no lo crees? Todavía les quedan los siguientes años*–dijo el Sr. Uraraka

Mientras más avances, más cosas puedes demostrar, incluso los observadores, no se darán por satisfechos con un solo combate –dijo desanimada Ochako

*¿Por qué te apresuras tanto?*–dijo el Sr. Uraraka

Es que… si no me apresuro y los apoyo…yo solo quiero darles una vida mucho más cómoda-dijo Ochako mientras comenzaba a llorar

*Está bien Ochako, no tienes que apresurarte, te esforzaste mucho, ¡tengo fe en que serás una gran heroína!*–exclamo el Sr. Uraraka haciendo que du hija llorara más

_**Mientras con Izuku**_

_**Izuku estaba caminando por los pasillos rumbo al ring para su combate**_  
_¿No era obvio? No hay manera de que no esté frustrada, aun así, no puedo creer que dije que la animaría, pero…en vez de eso…fue ella quien me dio valor a mí – pensó Izuku frustrado con sigo mismo, pero fue interrumpido al toparse con alguien en su camino -_ ¿Endeavor?

Oh, allí estabas –dijo el héroe número viendo al peliverde  
Endeavor ¿Qué hace usted aquí? –dijo Izuku

Te he estado observando chico, has llamado mucha la atención, además tu Quirk es comparable al de All Might-dijo Endeavor

¿Qué esta? No sé qué quiere decir, ¡debo irme! – Dijo Izuku comenzando a caminar  
_Endeavor ¿él sabrá sobre el One For All?...No… por su tono de voz, no debe de saberlo, como sea, tengo el presentimiento que es mejor evitarlo-pensó el peliverde mientras caminaba_

El deber de mí Shoto, es la maravillosa tarea de destronar a All Might, de ésta forma, la lucha entre ustedes dos, será una buena simulación de aprendizaje. Así que muchacho…esfuérzate para que des una pelea digna-dijo Endeavor

_**Al esccuhar eso, Izuku recordó lo que Shoto le había contado**_

Es todo lo que tengo que decir, ve rápido a tu batalla, muchacho-dijo Endeavor

¡Yo…no soy All Might! –exclamo Izuku

Sé muy bien eso-dijo el héroe número dos

Entonces debería saber también….¡que tú no eres tu hijo! –exclamo Izuku muy serio al héroe número dos

**_Mientras en las gradas_**

¿Esos dos aún no han empezado? –dijo Ochako llegando con sus compañeros con los ojos hinchados y rojizos –Debo verlo

¿Tus ojos fueron lastimados? ¡Deberías ver a Recovery Girl! – gritó Iida espantado al ver a su amiga

Ya fui, esto es diferente – dijo Ochako sobándose los ojos mientras se sentaba.

¿Diferente? ¡Debiste sentirme muy frustrada! –grito Iida

En vez de arrepentirte por ello, debes usar esto como fuente de coraje para el próximo encuentro- dijo Tokoyami

Tienes razón– dijo Iida desanimado, ya que él quería decir lo mismo.

_**En el ring**_

¡GRACIAS POR ESPERAR TODOS, EL PRIMER COMBATE DE LA SEGUNDA RONDA ES ALGO GRANDE! ¡AMBOS COMPETIDORES SON ASOMBROSOS Y TUVIERON GRANDES MOMENTOS EN LA COMPETENCIA! ¡EL HOMBRE QUE OBTUVO UNA GRAN VICTORIA EN LA PRIMERA RONDA Y LITERALMENTE DEJO A LA AUDIENCIA CONGELADA, DEL CURSO DE HÉROES, TODOROKI SHOTO! EN EL OTRO LADO, ¡ÉSTE CHICO APENAS PASÓ LA PRIMERA RONDA! ¿QUÉ TIPO DE PELEA NOS MOSTRARÁ ESTA VEZ? ¡DEL CURSO DE HÉROES, MIDORIYA IZUKU!  
Empecemos con esto– dijo Shoto plantando cara al peliverde

**_Mientras en la casa Midoriya_**

Mi bebé-dijo Inko mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas  
Tranquila, él estará bien, de seguro ganara-dijo Hisashi tratando de calmar a sus esposa

_**Mientras en otra parte**_

_**Shigaraki estaba en una habitación observando el festival desde una computadora**_  
Observa cuidadosamente y prepárate, Shigaraki Tomura, esos niños serán obstáculos para ti en el futuro-dijo una voz

Hah eso es solo basura, no más chistes-dijo Tomura

**_De regreso al estadio_**

¡DOS GRANDES CHICOS CON GRANDES HAZAÑAS, PARECEN DOS GRANDES RIVALES A PUNTO DE LUCHAR ENTRE SI! AHORA, ¡MIDORIYA VS TODOROKI!-grito Present Mic

_Apuesto que comenzando el combate comenzará con un gran ataque para finalizar rápido-pensó Izuku_

_Es peligroso dejarlo usar su poder como él quiera, cuando esto comience necesitaré…-los pensamientos de Shoto fueron interrumpidos por Present Mic_

¡EMPIECEN! –grito Present Mic

_**Rapidamente Shoto ataco con grandes pilares de hielo hacia el peliverde, el cual activo el Full Cowl**_

¡SMASH! –grito el peliverde laznnado un puñetazo al aire que creó una gran onda de viento que destruyo los pilares de hielo

_**Izuku rápidamente corrió hacia el bicolor para darle un puñetazo, pero Shoto lo evito creando otro pilar de hielo, pero está fue nuevamente destruida por Izuku y le dio un fuerte puñetazo al bicolor en la cara, el impacto fue tan fuerte que casi saca a Shoto del ring, pero el bicolor evito ser eliminado ya que creó una pared de hielo detrás de él**_

¡ESTO ES INCREÍBLE, EL PARTICIPANTE MIDORIYA DESTRUYO LOS PILARES DE HIELO DE TODOROKI Y CASI LO SACA DEL RING! –grito Present Mic

_Sin duda ha mejorado-pensó Aizawa_

¡Ahora veras!-grito Shoto creando otros pilares hacia Izuku

¡SMASH!-grito el peliverde lanzando otro puñetazo

**_Otra onda de viento destrozo el hielo, Shoto tan solo se cubrió con sus brazos de las ondas de viento, el bicolor dejo de atacar a distancia y corrió hacia el peliverde, los dos jóvenes comenzaron un combate de cuerpo a cuerpo, los espectadores comenzaron a gritar y apoyar a los chicos_**  
**_En el intercambio de golpes, Shoto pudo congelar el brazo derecho de Izuku, al ver eso, Izuku lo alejo dándole un fuerte puñetazo al bicolor en el estomago_**

¡UN GOLPE DIRECTO! –grito Present Mic

_Rayos, no puedo moverlo-pensó Izuku tratando de mover su brazo derecho_

_**Shoto se recuperó del golpe, y rápidamente creó pilares de hielo que se dirigían hacia el peliverde, Izuku uso su brazo izquierdo para crear otra onda de viento para destrozar los pilares, pero al momento que lo hizo, Shoto se lanzó contra el peliverde y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, pero el peliverde logro agarrar el brazo del bicolor con su mano que no estaba congelada y lo derivo**_

_**En las gradas**_

_¿Dónde aprendió Deko a pelear así? –pensó Katsuki viendo como Deku había derribado a Shoto_

**_Con All Might_**

_El Señor Midoriya entreno muy bien al joven Midoriya-pensó All Might_

_**De regreso a la pelea**_

_**Shoto estaba en el suelo, Izuku estaba por darle un golpe, pero el bicolor lo esquivo y le dio una patada al peliverde haciéndolo retroceder. Shoto se levantó y rápidamente creó más pilares, pero Izuku pudo ver que esta vez eran mucho más lentos que los otros**_

_El hielo se mueve despacio-pensó Izuku viendo el hielo_

_**Esta vez no destruyo el hielo, solo lo esquivo y corrió hacia el bicolor, los dos nuevamente comenzaron a intercambiar golpes, pero los golpes de Shoto eran más lentos, Izuku los esquivaba con facilidad, Izuku aprovecho eso y le dio un puñetazo al bicolor que lo hizo retroceder**_

¿Por qué? –dijo Izuku confundiendo al bicolor -¡¿Por qué no usas todo tu poder?!-grito el peliverde sorprendiendo al bicolor

¿Por qué te interesa eso? –dijo Shoto corriendo a golpear a Izuku- ¡¿Acaso mi viejo te dijo que lo hicieras?!  
_**El bicolor trato de golpear a Izuku, pero este esquivo el golpe y golpeo al bicolor en el estómago haciéndolo retroceder**_  
¡No hago esto porque tu padre me lo haya pedido, lo hago porque quiero cumplir la expectativa de todos, quiero ser capaz de sonreí, ser un héroe genial, eso es lo que quiero ser! -grito Izuku – ¡Por eso, todos se esfuerzan al máximo! ¡Tú sufrimiento, tu determinación, está claro que no los puedo comprender! ¡Para usar solo la mitad de tu poder para vencer y rebelarte a tu padre, solo es una estupidez para mí!

_**En eso el bicolor comenzó a recordar todo lo que él y su madre habían sufrido hace años por culpa de su padre**_

Cállate-dijo Shoto corriendo hacia Izuku

_**El bicolor trato de golpearlo, Izuku esquivo el golpe y golpeo al bicolor**_

¡Por eso ganaré, te superaré! –grito Izuku

Yo rechazo… el poder de mi padr-dijo Shoto recuperándose del golpe

¡Ese poder es solo tuyo! ¡¿No es verdad?! –grito el peliverde

_**Esas palabras dejó sorprendió al bicolor, el cual recordó las palabras de su madre**_

_"Tú también quieres ser un héroe, ¿cierto? Puedes conseguirlo, solo cree en ti mismo, no dejes que tú familia límite tú futuro"_

**_En eso un gran calor y poderosas llamas invadió el lugar, Shoto estaba desprendiendo fuego de su cuerpo_**

Aunque quieres ganar… maldición… solo avivaste las llamas de tu oponente…. ¿Quién está jugando ahora? ¡Yo también…quiero ser un héroe! – exclamó el bicolor haciendo que tanto él como Izuku empezaran a sonreír

_**En las gradas**_

¡SHOTOOOO! – gritó Endeavor en éxtasis por lo que sucedía - ¿Finalmente te has aceptado? ¡Sí, así está bien, todo comienza ahora para ti! Con mi sangre me superarás, ¡cumplirás mi deseo! –exclamo el héroe número dos mientras se acercaba por las gradas.

¿Endeavor repentinamente grita apoyando a su hijo? Es un padre muy adorador-dijo Present Mic

**_En el ring_**

Jaja vaya –dijo Izuku contento de su cometido.

¿De qué te ríes? Estas completamente loco… no me culpes por lo que suceda-dijo Shoto

**_Rápidamente y sin dudar, Shoto creó una enorme cantidad de hielo dirigida hacía Izuku_**

_Lo siento papá, pero romperé mi promesa-pensó Izuku mientras se lanzaba contra Shoto y aumentaba más su poder su brazo que no estaba congelado_

¡Midnight! – gritó Cementos  
¡Estoy en eso! –grito la heroína rasgando una parte de su traje

Midoriya – dijo Shoto creando tanto calor que derritió en un instante todo el hielo –Gracias – agradeció soltando todo su poder contra el peliverde.

¡SMASH! – gritó Izuku

**¡BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!**

**_El choque de los ataques creó una gran explosión en el medio del ring, la explosión destrozo varias barreras de concreto que Cementos había creado para detener el impacto, y las feromonas de Midnight fueron incapaces de llegar por todo el viento generado por la explosión._**

¡Esperen! –grito Midnight saliendo volando por la explosión

**_En las gradas_**

¿Qué demonios pasa? – dijo Mineta también volando por la explosión.

¿Es en serio? – dijo Kaminari cubriéndose por la ráfaga que los empujaba.

¿Qué sucedió? –dijo Momo

_**En la casa Midoriya**_

¡IZUKU! –grito Inko muy preocupada mientras que Hisashi solo tenía una expresión seria en s rostro mientras miraba fijamente la televisión

**_De regreso al estadio_**

No es que aquella explosión fuera algo bueno, pero… fue increíble-dijo Cementos

¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS FUE ESO? ¿QUÉ CARAJOS LE SUCEDE A LOS DE TU CLASE?! –grito Present Mic

El aire que estaba congelado, fue calentado de golpe y se expandió-dijo Aizawa

¿ESO FUE LO QUE CREO LA EXPLOSIÓN? ¿QUÉ TAN CALIENTE FUE ESO? ¡CIELOS NO PUEDO VER NADA! –grito Present Mic- OYE ¿QUIÉN FUE EL QUE GANÓ?

Auch –dijo Midnight levantándose y se sobaba la cabeza por el impacto, recuperándose un poco, y viendo entre el humo de la explosión a alguien de pie- ¡Todoroki sigue de pie!

_**El bicolor estaba de pie, pero tenía su ropa rasgada dejando ver sus heridas por el impacto, el humo de disperso, dejando ver que Izuku no estaba**_

¡¿DÓNDE ESTA MIDORIYA?! –grito Present Mic

¡MANCHESTER!  
_**Se escuchó la voz del peliverde por el lugar, el bicolor miro hacia arriba y vio como Izuku iba cayendo hacia él**_

¡SMASH! –grito el peliverde dándole un fuerte patada a Shoto en la cabeza

_**La patada fue tan fuerte que enterró la cabeza del bicolor en el suelo, Izuku tenía la parte superior de su uniforme totalmente destrozada y su brazo derecho se había descongelado dejando ver algunos moretones, pero su brazo izquierdo estaba completamente roto, Midnight se acerco al bicolor y vio que estaba totalmente noqueado**_

¡Shoto Todoroki no puede seguir, el ganador es Izuku Midoriya! -grito Midnight

_**El publico comenzó a victorear la victoria del peliverde, unos robots se llevaron a Shoto y Izuku comenzó a abandonar el ring para dirigirse con Recovery Girl **_

¡Gano! -grito Ochako levantándose de su lugar y comenzar a correr hacia las escaleras

¿A donde vas? -dijo Iida

Tengo que ver a Deeku-kun-dijo Ochako

_**Mientras en la casa Midoriya **_

¿A donde vas? -dijo Inko a su esposo que estaba preparándose para salir

Voy a ver a Izuku, ¿Viste su brazo? tengo que ir a ver como está-dijo Hisashi

Voy contigo-dijo Inko

Muy bien, vamos entonces-dijo Hisashi

_**Así los dos peliverdes salieron del departamento, se subieron a la moto y arrancaron rumbo al estadio de Yuuei para ver a su hijo **_

_**FIN**_


	11. Chapter 11: Un viejo enemigo aparece

**_Capítulo 11  
_**

**_Minutos después _**

**_Estadio Yuuei_**

**_Hisashi e Inko llegaron al estadio y camino entre toda la gente del lugar hasta llegar a la entrada, donde fueron detenidos por un guardia _**

Lo siento, no pueden entrar-dijo el guardia a los peliverdes

¿Porque no? -dijo Hisashi

El estadio ya esta lleno, ademas no puedo dejar pasar a las personas que no tengan entradas-dijo el guardia

Por favor, nuestro hijo es estudiante de está escuela y acaba de sufrir de una terrible lesión, déjenos pasar por favor-dijo Inko

Lo siento señora, pero no puedo dejarlos pasar-dijo el guardia muy serio cruzando los brazos

_**Inko se deprimió mucho, y eso lo vio su esposo, Hisashi miro directamente al guardia y sus ojos brillaron, el guardia en eso cambio expresión a una perdida y bajo sus brazos **_

Tú nos vas a dejar pasar y no hay ningún problema con eso-dijo Hisashi

Claro, adelante-dijo el guardia quitándose de la entrada

_**Inko se confundió por el cambio repentino del guardia, pero no le tomo mucha importancia. Los dos peliverdes entraron al estadio, y cuando estaban a una distancia muy alejada del guardia, Hisashi chasqueo los dedos **_

¿Ehh? ¿Qué acaba de pasar? -dijo el guardia confundido

_**Mientras tanto en la enfermería **_

_**Izuku estaba acostado en una cama mientras que Recovery Girl revisaba su brazo derecho y All Might solo observaba**_

Los huesos de su brazo están destrozados, nunca serán iguales a cómo eran- dijo Recovery Girl impactando al héroe numero uno y al peliverde– Tendré que remover los fragmentos de hueso, para asegurarme que no queden en sus articulaciones, lo curaré después de eso-dijo la anciana con algo de tristeza

¡IZUKU! -gritaron Inko y Hisashi entrando a la enfermería repentinamente

¡¿Mamá? ¿Papá?! -grito el peliverde menor sorprendido

¡Oh, mi bebé, mira como quedaste! -grito Inko llorando para después abrazar a su hijo

Mamá, mi brazo-se quejo Izuku de dolor

Oh, lo siento-dijo Inko soltando a su hijo

¿Como entraron? Hay guardias en la entrada del estadio-dijo All Might

Un guardia fue muy amable en dejarnos pasar-dijo Hisashi

¡Midoriya! -gritaron los amigos del peliverde entrando a la enfermería

¿Que hacen ustedes aquí? ¿No deberían prepararse para el siguiente encuentro? -dijo All Might

El estadio recibió mucho daño, así que hay una ligera pausa mientras lo están arreglando-dijo Iida

¿Ustedes son los padres de Deku-kun? -dijo Ochako a los peliverdes

¿Deku? -dijo Hisashi confundido

Sí, somos los padres de Izuku, venimos a verlo después de esa brutal pelea-dijo Inko

Bueno, no me gustaría interrumpirlos, pero necesito que salgan ahora, tengo que realizar una operación-dijo Recovery Girl echándolos de la enfermería

¡¿Cirugía?! -gritaron todos alarmados

Vamos, salgan ahora-dijo Recovery Girl

Espere, quisiera hablar con mi hijo antes que lo opere-dijo Hisashi

Mmm, muy bien, tengo que ir a ver al joven Todoroki que esta en otra habitación y debo preparar todo para la cirugía, tiene cinco minutos-dijo Recovery Girl

Gracias, Inko quiero tener una charla de padre e hijo con Izuku, ¿Me podrías esperar aquí afuera? -dijo Hisashi a su esposa

Okey, te esperare-dijo Inko

Cinco minutos, nada más-dijo Recoveru Girl saliendo de la enfermería

_**Hisashi entro a la enfermería y cerro la puerta, el peliverde mayor camino hacia su hijo, para darle un fuerte puñetazo en la cabeza que le saco un gran chichón **_

¡AUCH! -grito Izuku de dolor mientras una lagrima salia de su ojo derecho

¡¿Pero que está haciendo?! -grito All Might impresionado por lo que Hisashi acababa de hacer

¡Te dije que no te excedieras y me desobedeciste! -grito Hisashi asustando a su hijo

Perdón yo no...

¡No quiero oír tus excusas! -grito Hisashi callando a su hijo y asustandolo más

Señor Midoriya, creó que está...

¡Usted cállese! -grito Hisashi al héroe numero uno que se asusto al igual que Izuku- ¡Este es un asunto familiar, así que no se meta!

_**All Might tan solo asintió asustado, Hisashi respiro hondo **_

Está conversación la seguiremos en la casa, ahora tengo que curar tú brazo-dijo Hisashi

_**Hisashi camino a la mesa de Recovery Girl donde vio un pequeño trapo, Hisashi tomo el trapo y lo doblo, el peliverde mayor fue con su hijo**_

Muerde esto-dijo Hisashi

¿Porque? -dijo Izuku

Tú solo muerdelo-dijo Hisashi

_**Izuku tomo el trapo y se lo metió a la boca, Hisashi prendió fuego azul en sus manos y las puso en el brazo de su hijo, Izuku comenzó a sentir el peor dolor de su vida, si no fuera porque tenía el trapo en la boca, estaría dando unos gritos de dolor que serian escuchados por todo el estadio **_

Aguanta, ya casi termino-dijo Hisashi

_**Hisashi siguió curando el brazo de Izuku hasta que se sano por completo**_

Listo, ya puedes sacarte el trapo de la boca-dijo Hisashi y su hijo se saco el trapo de la boca

Eso fue muy doloroso-dijo Izuku

Que te sirva de lección para que no vuelvas a cometer esa estupidez-dijo Hisashi serio

Lo siento, no volverá a pasar-dijo Izuku

_**En eso la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y Recovery Girl entro a la habitación **_

Ya pasaron los cinco minutos-dijo Recovery Girl cerrando la puerta-Oh pero que sorpresa-dijo viendo el brazo de Izuku- Veo que tu padre uso esos poderes curativos contigo

¿Usted como sabe eso? -dijo Hisashi

All Might nos lo contó, todos los maestros de Yuuei saben que usted fue quien salvo a los estudiantes del ataque de los villanos-dijo Recovery Girl

_**En eso Hisashi volteo a ver a All Might con una mirada asesina que aterro al héroe **_

¿Así que se lo dijo a toda la academia? -dijo Hisashi comenzando a expulsar una aura oscura

¡¿Porque se lo dijiste?! -grito el héroe a la anciana

No sabia que fuera un secreto-dijo Recovery Girl muy calmada

Luego hablare con usted sobre eso, ahora-dijo Hisashi volteando a ver a su hijo-Espero que está vez no te exadas

No lo haré-dijo Izuku

_**Acto seguido Hisashi abrazo a su hijo tomándolo por sorpresa **_

Dejando todo esto a un lado, estuviste genial, le demostraste a todos tu poder-dijo Hisashi rompiendo el abrazo-Avanzaste a la siguiente ronda, estoy orgulloso de ti

Gracias papá-dijo Izuku

Déjeme decirle señor Midoriya, que ha hecho un gran trabajo con su hijo y...

_**All Might no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Hisashi le dio una mirada asesina que lo congelo **_

Mejor no hable por el momento, estoy furioso con usted-dijo Hisashi muy serio espantando al héroe

Jeje, jamas pensé ver así a All Might-dijo Recovery Girl con una pequeña sonrisa

Bueno, sera mejor que esperes unos minutos para salir, no quiero que sospechen-dijo Hisashi a su hijo

Muy bien, me quedare aquí-dijo Izuku

Bien, creó que tu madre y yo nos quedaremos aquí para ver lo que queda del festival, esfuerza te en tu próximo combate-dijo Hisashi caminando a la puerta

Lo haré papá-dijo Izuku

_**Hisashi salio de la enfermería y afuera de está, estaba su esposa, Ochako e Iida **_

¿Ustedes dos son amigos de Izuku? -dijo Hisashi mirando a los estudiantes

Etto...sí, yo soy Uraraka Ochako, es un placer-dijo Ochako

Yo soy Tenya Iida, es un placer conocerlo señor Midoriya-dijo Iida

¿Como está Izuku? -dijo Inko preocupada

Estará bien, no tienes que preocuparte-dijo Hisashi

Señor Midoriya-dijo Iida llamando la atención del peliverde-Quisiera disculparme por aquella vez que lo llame criminal

Descuida, no pasa nada, pero tengo una pregunta para ti-dijo Hisashi señalando a Ochako

¿Yo? -dijo Ochako

¿Porque le dijiste "Deku" a mi hijo? -dijo Hisashi serio poniendo nerviosa a la castaña

No es lo que usted piensa, no lo hago con mala intención-dijo Ochako nerviosa

¿Ah no?-dijo Hisashi

Tal vez para algunos signifique "bueno para nada", pero para mí significa "Puedes hacerlo" -dijo Ochako con una sonrisa

_**La expresión seria de Hisashi cambio a una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar lo que dijo Ochako **_

Me caes bien niña-dijo Hisashi antes de voltear a ver a su esposa-Inko, nos quedaremos a ver lo que queda del festival

Oh bueno ¿Podríamos comprar algunos bocadillos? -dijo Inko

Okey, tú ve a conseguir unos asientos y yo iré por los bocadillos-dijo Hisashi

Creó que vimos unos asientos libres cerca de donde estamos, sí quiere la puedo llevar-dijo Ochako

Gracias, eres muy amable-dijo Inko

_**Inko se fue con Ochako e Iida, y Hisashi fue a comprar los bocadillos, cuando llego a los puestos de comida se encontró con una pequeña fila. Después de unos minutos pidió sus bocadillos y unos refrescos, pagó y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su esposa, pero por el camino choco con alguien haciendo que los refrescos cayeran al suelo**_

¡Fíjate por donde caminas, idiota! -grito la persona que choco con el peliverde

¡Tú chocaste conmigo, imbec...! ¿Enji?-dijo Hisashi viendo a la persona con quien choco y para su sorpresa se trataba del héroe número dos, Endeavor

¿Acaso te conozco? -dijo el héroe

Soy Hisashi Midoriya, del curso general-dijo Hisashi

No te conozco, ahora hasta a un lado que tengo que ver a mi hijo-dijo Endeavor empujando a un lado al peliverde

Vaya, sigues teniendo ese humor-dijo Hisashi volteando a ver al pelirrojo-Parece que la golpiza que te dí ese día no sirvió de nada

_**En eso el héroe se detuvo, y a su mente vino un recuerdo, de repente sus llamas se exaltaron y el pelirrojo rápidamente camino hacia el peliverde y lo sujeto de su camisa y lo levanto **_

¡Ahora te recuerdo maldito, no sabes como he esperado este día! -grito Endeavor listo para golpear a Hisashi

Oh vamos, no hagas esto, no enfrente a estas personas-dijo Hisashi

_**El héroe miro a la gente que los estaba mirando, e incluso los estaban grabando con sus celular. Al ver eso Endeavor soltó a Hisashi y este solo se acomodo la camisa**_

Tienes suerte-dijo Endeavor

Vamos, superalo, eso ocurrió hace mucho-dijo Hisashi pero el héroe lo ignoro y le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar-Oh por cierto, veo que tienes un hijo fuerte, dio una genial pelea contra mi hijo

_**Al escuchar eso, Endeavor se detuvo **_

¿Ese mocoso era tu hijo? -dijo Endeavor

Eh, sí, se apellida Midoriya, creó que es muy obvio-dijo Hisashi

Ya veo-dijo Endeavor volteando a ver a Hisashi-Déjame decirte algo, mi Shoto tiene como objetivo superar a All Might

¿Eso que tiene que ver? -dijo Hisashi confundido

Tú hijo tiene un quirk muy similar al de All Might y por lo que veo, esta muy ligado con él-dijo Endeavor

¿Y tu punto es? -dijo Hisashi

Mi Shoto superara a tu hijo y a All Might-dijo Endeavor

Como tú digas. fue bueno volverte a ver-dijo Hisashi ignorando a Endeavor y dándole la espalda

_**El peliverde siguió su camino, tenía pensado comprar otros refrescos, pero al ver que ya había una gran fila, decidió no comprar nada. Hisashi llego a las gradas y busco a su esposa **_

¡Hisashi, por aquí! -grito Inko desde su asiento haciéndole señales con su mano a su esposo

_**Hisashi fue hacia donde estaba su esposa y se sentó, arriba de ellos estaban los estudiantes de la clase 1-A. Que se quedaron viendo al peliverde mayor**_

¿Ese es el padre de Midoriya-kun? Se ve muy joven-dijo Toru sorprendida

Debe tener un quirk que lo haga ver joven-dijo Momo

Eso no puede ser, Deku-kun nos dijo que su padre tiene un quirk de exhalar fuego-dijo Ochako

¿No compraste refrescos? -dijo Inko a su esposa

Sí los compre, pero me tropecé con alguien viniendo para acá y se me cayeron-dijo Hisashi

Ya veo, oye Katsuki es el siguiente en pelear-dijo Inko señalando al rubio explosivo que caminaba hacia la plataforma

Oh sí, se enfrentare contra ese chico-dijo Hisashi mirando a Kirishima que también caminaba a la plataforma

_**Los combates tendría el mismo resultado al igual que en el anime, Bakugou, Iida y Tokoyami avanzarían a la tercera ronda, quedando de la siguiente forma:**_

_**Izuku vs Iida**_

_**Bakugou vs Tokoyami **_

¡MUY BIEN GENTE, DAREMOS COMIENZO A LA PRIMERA PELEA DE LA TERCERA RONDA!-grito Present Mic mientras que Iida e Izuku subían a la plataforma

Izuku sera el primero en pelear-dijo Hisashi

Espero que no se lastime como en la ultima pelea-dijo Inko preocupada

Espero que después de este combate, sigamos siendo amigos-dijo Izuku a Iida

Claro Midoriya-kun, nuestra amistad no sera afectada tras este combate-dijo Iida-Pero debo decirte de ante mano, que no me contendré

Yo tampoco me contendré, daré todo-dijo Izuku

_**La pelea estaba por comenzar, Hisashi estaba comiendo de los bocadillos que compro, hasta que sintió una punzada en su mano derecha **_

_¿Otro demonio? Debe ser una maldita broma-pensó Hisashi frustrado _

Inko, tengo que ir al baño, enseguida regreso-dijo Hisashi levantándose de su asiento para después irse del lugar dejando confundida a su esposa

_**Hisashi corrió hacia la salida del estadio y corrió a través de toda la gente y puestos que había en el lugar, cunado llego a la calle siguió corriendo, en eso llevo sus manos a la boca y soltó un silbido, en pocos segundos su moto apareció al lado de él, el peliverde rápidamente se subió a su moto y arranco dejando en el pavimento un camino de fuego**_

_**Mientras tanto **_

_**Ciudad Hosu**_

¡Escuadrón A, al norte! ¡Escuadrón B, revisen el lado oeste!– Ordenaba el héroe Ingenium por intercomunicadores _  
_

Entendido-dijeron el escuadró _  
_

_Ingenium se comunicaba corriendo por la ciudad, en la cual parecía haber pasado un crimen; mientras él pasaba corriendo, vio algo en un pasillo  
_

¿Eso es? – dijo Ingenium regresando al callejón donde creyó ver algo

N__o hay duda de ello, ¡es él! _\- pensaba saltando al callejón oscuro  
_

¡Te encontré, Asesino de Héroes! -grito Ingenium

**_Mientras en otra parte_**

_**Una pequeña ciudad estaba siendo atacada por una bestia de unos treinta metros de altura que tenía la apariencia de un perro. Su pelaje era totalmente negro, tenía unos ojos rojos como la sangre, tenía grandes y afiladas garras y dientes. Habían muchos policías que estaban evacuando la ciudad, mientras que los héroes luchaban con esa bestia. Pero ninguno de los ataques de los héroes lograba afectar a la bestia, la bestia tomo a uno de los héroes con sus afilados dientes, el héroe dio un grito de dolor y acto seguido fue devorado por la bestia, aterrando a los demás héroes **_

**¡GROOOOAAAARRRR!**

_**La bestia soltó un fuerte rugido provocando una gran onda de sonido que mandó a volar a los héroes, policías y ciudadanos. El suelo se abrió por el impacto del rugido y unos edificios comenzaron a caer, la bestia iba a soltar otro rugido, pero en eso unas cadenas se enredaron en su hocico evitando que soltara el rugido, las cadenas fueron jaladas con fuerza haciendo que la bestia cayera al suelo, en eso Hisashi llego con su motocicleta en su forma de Ghost Rider con sus cadenas en sus manos. **_

**Ahora es un perro, esto ya no es divertido**-dijo Hisashi bajando de su moto

_**Hisashi hizo aparecer una escopeta en su mano derecha y apunto hacia la cabeza del perro **_

**Muere-**dijo Hisashi jalando el gatillo

_**La bala salio de la escopeta. pero de la nada todo el lugar se congelo, la bala se quedo a pocos centímetros de la cabeza del perro. Hisashi miro a su alrededor y vio como todo estaba congelado en el tiempo, al ver eso Hisashi bajo la escopeta y regreso a su forma humana **_

Sabia que eras tú, Blackheart-dijo Hisashi mirando al perro

_**En eso el cuerpo del perro cambio a una forma humanoide de tres metros de altura, con una piel completamente negra, ojos rojos, con una melena puntiaguda y con una cola larga con espinas **_

**Tiempo sin vernos, Hisashi**_**-**_dijo el sujeto con voz demoníaca

Déjame adivinar, vienes para que te ceda el puesto de rey del inframundo-dijo Hisashi

**No, solo he venido a hablar contigo acerca del reino de mi padre-**dijo Blackhear-**Quiero reclamar lo que por ley es mio **

Así que es por eso, escucha a mí no me importa ese reino ni ser rey del inframundo, por mi te lo puedes quedar con los dos, solo mantente alejado de mí y de mi familia-dijo Hisashi con voz seria

**No soy tan estúpido como para enfrentarme al hombre que derroto a mi padre y a Lucifer, por lo menos no por ahora**-dijo Blackheart-**Pero he escuchado que hay muchos que harían lo que fuera, por ser rey del inframundio **

Dime algo, ¿Mandaste a todos esos demonios solo para llamar mi atención? -dijo Hisashi

**La primera bestia y el demonio rojo los envie yo para llamar tu atención, pero los otros no** -dijo Blackheart

Entonces ¿Quien envio los otros demonios? -dijo Hisashi

**Creó que saber quien, ¿quien ademas de mí, quiere ser rey del inframundo y verte muerto más que nadie?** -dijo Blackheart

Wendigo-dijo Hisashi serio

_**FIN**_


	12. Chapter 12: Fin del Festival Deportivo

**_Capítulo 12_**

**_Estadio de Yuuei_**

¡EL GANADOR ES IZUKU MIDORIYA, TENEMOS A NUESTRO PRIMER FINALISTA! -grito Present Mic mientras que en la plataforma estaban Izuku e Iida dándose la mano después de un duro combate

_**Ambos jóvenes tenían rasgaduras en sus uniformes y algunos moretones de su pelea**_

Buena pelea, Midoriya-kun, espero que ganes en tu siguiente pelea-dijo Iida

Gracias, Iida-dijo Izuku

_**Mientras en las gradas**_

_¿Dónde está Hisashi? Se acaba de perder la pelea de Izuku-perdió Inko_

**_Con Hisashi_**

Así que el Wendigo me esta desafiando, parece que no le basto con la paliza que le di hace unos años-dijo Hisashi

**Bueno, solo venia a informarte, me marcho-** dijo Blackheart antes de marcharse

_**Al momento que Blackheart desapareció, todo regreso a la normalidad. Hisashi no perdió el tiempo, se subió rápido a su moto y se fue del lugar**_

_Debo estar más atento ahora que se quien me esta fastidiando-considerado Hisashi _

**_Minutos después _**

**_Hisashi llego al estadio, estaciono su moto y se hizo entre toda la multitud para entrar de nuevo al estadio. Camino hacia las gradas hasta llegar donde estaba su esposa_**

Lamento la tardanza, había una gran fila en el baño-dijo Hisashi sentándose al lado de su esposa-¿De que me perdí?

Tardaste mucho, te perdiste la pelea de Izuku, y también la de Katsuki-dijo Inko

¿Y quien gano en esa pelea? -dijo Hisashi

Solo mira haya-dijo Inko señalando la plataforma

_**Hisashi miro la plataforma y pudo ver a su hijo ya Katsuki listo para pelear**_

¡DESPUÉS DE TODOS LOS COMBATES AL FIN ESTAMOS EN EL ULTIMO, DONDE SE DECIDIRÁ EL GANADOR DEL FESTIVAL! ¡LOS PARTICIPANTES SON MIDORIYA IZUKU CONTRA EL CHICO EXPLOSIVO BAKUGOU KATSUKI! -grito Present Mic emocionado haciendo que el público grite

**_Mientras en las gradas_**

**_Iida llego a las gradas donde estaban sus amigos esperándolo _**

Estuviste genial Iida-kun-dijo Ochako

Muchas gracias por esas palabras de apoyo-dijo Iida pero repentinamente comenzó a temblar

UWAAAH ¿Qué demonios es eso? -pregunto la castaña espantada

Es mi teléfono-dijo Iida dejando de temblar

Ufff solo es tu teléfono-dijo Ochako suspirando aliviada

_¿Mamá? _–Pensó Iida viendo su celular con llamada entrante

**_Entrada a las gradas_**

¿Hola? Perdí mi lucha hoy, mamá ... fui débil –dijo Iida por su teléfono a su madre

"No, no es sobre eso ... lo siento ... Tenya por favor quédate tranquilo y escúchame ... Tensei ... a tu hermano mayor ... un villano lo ..."

_**Ciudad Hosu**_

Bastardos, ustedes ni siquiera entramos - también el asesino de héroes desde arriba de un edificio observando la escena que él mismo creó.

¡Este es el recinto policial Hosu, necesitamos refuerzos inmediatamente! - gritaba la policía

Sumida en vanidad e hipocresía, su sociedad está tergiversada - dijo el asesino de héroes - ¿acaso todos esos se quieren nombrar "héroes"? ¡Haré que vean la realidad!

El estado buscándote, Asesino de Héroes, ¿o debería decir, Mancha? -Dijo una voz detrás de él

_**El asesino de héroes no dijo nada solo desenfundando rápidamente su katana deteniéndose en el lugar de donde provenía la voz.**_

Por favor cálmate, tenemos intereses similares - dijo Kurogiri mostrándose ante el asesino– el estado buscando a alguien de tu notoriedad, ¿qué importa darme un poco de tu tiempo?

_**De regreso al estadio **_

¡Qué empiece el combate! -Grito Midnight

_**Katsuki rápidamente se impulsó con una explosión hacia Izuku y le dio un puñetazo en su cara, el pelotón aparentemente que iba a caer por el impacto del golpe, pero respondió el golpe, golpeando a Katsuki en la cara también dos retrocedieron y ambos aparentemente un sangrar de la nariz **__**Esto ****no le importa a Katsuki, el se limpia la sangre y se lanzo contra el peliverde. El rubio se impulso con sus explosiones y ****comenzó ****a atacar a Izuku con puñetazos y explosiones. ****Izuku ****solo ****pudo ****esquivar, Katsuki lo tuvo contra la pared**_

¡¿Por qué no estas peleando enserio, Deku ?! -grito Katsuki furioso antes de mandar a volar a Izuku con una explosión

_**Izuku cayó al suelo por la explosión y poco a poco iba poniéndose de pie** _

¡Con ese maldito medio-mitad peleaste enserio! ¡¿Porque no peleas así conmigo?! - grito Katsuki mientras corría a atacar al peliverde

_**Katsuki quería atacar a Izuku con una explosión, pero el jugador logro logro esquivarla a tiempo, sujeto el brazo del rubio y lo derribo bruscamente contra el suelo, Izuku no perdió tiempo y alguna vez a una llave de sumisión, una que que su padre le había enseñado **_

¡INCREÍBLE, EL PARTICIPANTE MIDORIYA ATRAPO AL PARTICIPANTE BAKUGOU EN UNA LLAVE DE SUMISIÓN! -Grito Presente Mic y la gente se emociono

_¿Dónde aprendió a hacer eso? -pensó Aizawa_

Rindete Kacchan, no quiero romperte el brazo-dijo Izuku poniendo más fuerza en el agarre haciendo que Katsuki soltara un pequeño gruñido de dolor

Deku, bastardo-dijo Katsuki tratando de safarse pero Izuku puso más fuerza en el agarre

_**En las gradas **_

Wow, Midoriya es increíble-dijo Mina sorprendida

Quien diría que sabia pelear de esa manera-dijo Momo

¡Vamos Deku-kun! -grito Ochako apoyando al peliverde

_**Con los Midoriya**_

¿Dónde aprendió a hacer eso Izuku? -dijo Inko sorprendida por la forma de pelear de su hijo

Quien sabe-dijo Hisashi mientras pensaban la pelea con una sonrisa

_**De regreso a la pelea **_

_**Izuku seguía a veces a Katsuki con su llave de **_**_sumisión, el rubio estaba alguna forma de escapar de la llave, pero cada vez que lo intentaba, el pelotón aumentaba la fuerza del agarre_**

Rindete Kacchan-dijo Izuku

¡No me rendiere ante ti, Deku! -grito Katsuki creando una gran explosión

_**La explosión fue tan grande que Izuku salio volando, la explosión creada una gran nube de humo, cuando el humo se dispersó dejo ver a Izuku que estaba de pie pero con la parte superior de su uniforme desgarrado y quemado por la explosión. Katsuki estaba también de pie, el rubio estaba moviendo y estirando el brazo que Izuku le había agarrado en esa llave de sumisión**_

Pensabas ganarme con esa patética llave-dijo Katsuki con una sonrisa

Parece que tengo que ponerme serio ahora-dijo Izuku mientras rayos verdes rodearon su cuerpo

Nose de donde aprendiste a pelear así, pero no me importa, ¡Porque te haré volar de todas las formas! -Grito Katsuki corriendo contra el peliverde

¡Prepárate! -grito Izuku corriendo hacia el rubio

_**Izuku quiso darle un puñetazo al rubio, pero este lo esquivo con una explosión  
**_  
¡¿Eso es todo?! - grito Katsuki dándole una explosión en la cara de Izuku y haciendo que caiga al suelo-! mi ... ven con todo ... Como hiciste con ese idiota mitad-mitad!

_**Izuku se puso de pie y se arregló contra el rubio a gran velocidad, Izuku cerró con fuerza su puño derecho y la aura eléctrica que rodeaba su cuerpo aumento **_

¡Voy a derrotarte Kacchan! - grito Izuku

¡Inténtalo si puedes! -grito Katsuki impulsándose a gran velocidad con sus explosiones

¡CÚBRANSE! -grito Presente Mic ocultándose debajo de la mesa

No otra vez-dijo Medianoche tratando de sujetarse de algo

¡KACCHAN!

¡DEKU!

**¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!**

_**El choque de los dos ataques ocasiono una gran explosión, igual o mayor que la de Izuku y Todoroki. Todo fue invadido con una gran nube de humo que poco se fue dispersando. Cuando el humo desapareció dejo ver a los dos chicos que seguían de pie, pero sus ropas estaban casi destruidas por completo. Izuku se había roto el brazo izquierdo y tenía quemaduras también. Katsuki por su parte tenía quemaduras en su cuerpo y un poco de sangre saliendo de su frente. En eso Present Mic salio de su escondite y vio a los chicos que seguían de pie**_

¡ESTO ES INCREÍBLE, LOS DOS PARTICIPANTES SIGUEN DE PIE!- grito Present Mic-¡¿ACASO PIENSAN SEGUIR?!

_**En eso los dos chicos se lanzaron uno contra el otro y se golpearon los rostros al mismo tiempo, el impacto fue tan fuerte que se escucho por todo el estadio. Izuku y Katsuki cayeron al suelo **_

¡LOS DOS HAN CAÍDO! ¡MIDNIGHT COMIENZA A CONTAR, ¿MIDNIGHT?! -grito Present Mic viendo como la heroína seguía en el suelo desmayada al igual que cementoss-¡¿ES ENSERIO?! PARECE QUE DEPENDE DE MÍ. UNO, DOS, TRES

_**Present Mic comenzó a contar y ninguno de los chicos se movía **_

Si ninguno se levanta será un empate-dijo Mina

Eso no puede ser, debe haber un ganador, es la final después de todo-dijo Momo

CINCO, SEIS-Present Mic siguió contando

_**En eso se pudo ver como poco a poco ambos chicos se comenzaron a levantar**_

SIETE, OCHO

_**Justo cuando Present Mic llego al numero ocho, los dos se habían puesto de pie**_

¡LOS DOS SE LEVANTARON, EL COMBATE CONTINUA! -Grito Present Mic y todos en el estadio gritaron con emoción

_**Pero mientras que todos gritaban de emoción, pudieron ver como Izuku cayó inconsciente al suelo y segundos después Katsuki hizo lo mismo**_

¡KATSUKI BAKUGOU GANA! ¡ES EL GANADOR DEL FESTIVAL DEPORTIVO!-Grito Present Mic mientras que unos robots se llevaban a los dos chicos

_**Minutos después **_

**_Enfermería_**

_**Izuku poco a poco abrió sus ojos y cuando los abrió por completo se espanto al ver enfrente de él a su padre con una cara furiosa, detrás de Hisashi se podía ver a un All Might y a Recovery Girl asustados del peliverde mayor **_

Papá yo...

_**Izuku no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Hisashi lo sujeto de la cabeza y comenzó a poner fuerza en su agarre haciéndole daño a Izuku**_

Te dije que no te excedieras y al final hiciste lo que quisiste-dijo Hisashi con un tono sombrío aumentando la fuerza del agarre

¡AHHH! ¡Papá duele! ¡Duele!-gritaba Izuku de dolor

!Señor Midoriya, no apruebo este...!

_**El héroe numero iba a intervenir pero fue callado cuando Hisashi le dio un golpe al estomago que le saco el aire, All Might cayó al suelo sujetándose el estomago **_

No te metas en esto, es un asunto familiar-dijo Hisashi

_Puso de rodillas a All Might con un simple golpe-pensó asombrada Recoveru Girl _

_**Hisashi siguió castigando a Izuku unos segundos más hasta que soltó un suspiro y soltó a su hijo**_

Espero que con esto hayas aprendido a no excederte-dijo Hisashi

Hai-dijo Izuku sobándose la cabeza mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos

Bien, cure todas tus heridas mientras estabas inconsciente, así que ya puedes salir de la cama-dijo Hisashi

¿Que paso con la pelea? ¿Quien gano? -dijo Izuku

Katsuki ganó-dijo Hisashi

Ya veo-dijo Izuku agachando la mirando

Oye, levanta la mirada, no solo porque perdiste debes ponerte así-dijo Hisashi-En la vida hay subidas y bajadas hijo, algunas veces ganaras y perderás. Debes tener eso en mente

Tienes razón-dijo Izuku levantando la mirada

Además yo siempre he creído que las personas aprenden de sus fracasos, usa esta derrota para seguir entrenando y mejorar, ¿Quedo claro? -dijo Hisashi

Sí-dijo Izuku

Bien, ahora creó que deberías ir a tu madre antes de la entrega de las medallas, está muy preocupada por ti-dijo Hisashi

Sí-dijo Izuku saliendo de la cama para después salir de la enfermería

Tiene un buen chico señor Midoriya-dijo Recovery Girl

Sí, eso lo sé-dijo Hisashi acercándose a All Might que seguía en el suelo-Ya levántate, no te golpee tan fuerte

Señor Midoriya, me saco el aire-dijo All Might mientras se ponía de pie

Debería sacarte el estomago por decirles a todos mi secreto-dijo Hisashi con una voz fría mirando al héroe numero uno con una mirada asesina que lo espanto-Pero no lo haré, solo porque eres el ídolo de mi hijo, considérate afortunado

_**Acto seguido Hisashi salio de la **_**_enfermería_**

Ese tipo es muy peligroso-dijo Recovery Girl

Ni que lo digas-dijo All Might

_**Minutos después **_

_**Hisashi estaba dirigiéndose a las gradas para la ceremonia de premiación, pero en eso se encontró con Katsuki que estaba de pie recargado en una de las paredes**_

Oh, pero si eres tú ¿Que haces aquí? La ceremonia de premiación comenzara pronto-dijo Hisashi

Fue usted ¿Verdad?-dijo Katsuki

¿Eh? -dijo Hisashi confundido

Usted entreno a Deku ¿Verdad?-dijo Katsuki

No sé que me estas hablando-dijo Hisashi caminando a un lado de él-Es mejor que vayas a recibir tu medalla, te la ganaste

_**Hisashi siguió caminando pero en eso Katsuki hablo**_

Mi padre, siempre me contaba sobre usted-dijo Katsuki y Hisashi se detuvo-Me contaba como usted lo defendía de aquellos que querían abusar de él, de como les pateaba el traseros a los del curso de héroes solo por defenderlo

Así que te contó todo-dijo Hisashi-Escucha Katsuki, creó saber a que quieres llegar, dime ¿Acaso eso te enoja? ¿Te enoja que el padre del chico al que siempre molestaste y fastidiaste en la niñez, sea el mejor a migo de tu padre?

¿Acaso tú no me odias?-dijo Katsuki

No, porque no veo oscuridad en tú corazón-dijo Hisashi sorprendiendo a Katsuki-Tal vez te comportaste así con Izuku por alguna razón, y tal vez si yo estuviera estado aquí, hubiera solucionado ese problema y ustedes serian buenos amigos como Masaru y yo

Hmp, eso no lo creó-dijo Katsuki

Je, tienes toda la actitud de tu madre-dijo Hisashi con una sonrisa-Bueno,s era mejor que me apresure la ceremonia ya está por comenzar, es mejor que te vayas también, después de todo quedaste en primer lugar

_**Acto seguido el peliverde se fue a las gradas y Katsuki fue a la ceremonia **_

_Ceremonia de premiación_

¡Todos los eventos del festival deportivo de Yueei de este año han sido completados! ¡Y ahora empezaremos la ceremonia de premiación!-grito Midnight

**_Siendo anunciada la ceremonia empezaron a escucharse fuegos artificiales, explosiones de estos, confeti y papeles volando por todo el estadio, así como varias plataformas con los concursantes de la premiación._**

Es una pena que Ida-chan no pudiera ver esto, estaba muy emocionado con el festival – dijo Tsuyu al recordar a su compañero.

Si –dijo Ochako al pensar también en su amigo.

_**Flashback**_

Uraraka-san, es repentino, pero tengo que irme antes, un villano derrotó a mi hermano – dijo Iida sorprendiendo a su amiga

¿Tu hermano? ¿A Ingenium? – preguntó Ochako impactada

Si – respondió seriamente Iida

¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó Ochako preocupada.

No conozco los detalles, así que iré directamente a visitarlo – dijo Iida serio con los ojos cerrados sin saber del estado de su hermano

**_Fin del Flashback_**

¡Ahora entregaremos las medallas! ¡La presentación de las medallas este año, será por supuesto, hecha por este hombre!-grito Midnight

JA JA JAJAJA – se escuchaba una risa desde el techo del estadio.

¡ES ALL MIGHT! – gritaban los presentes mega emocionados.

¡soy yo y estoy aquí... - gritó All Might saltando desde el techo girando.

¡NUESTRO HÉROE... - anunciaba Midnight en dirección opuesta del héroe.

!Con las medallas! –grito el héroe que aterrizó de su salto.

¡ALL MIGHT! –grito Midnight mientras mostraba su anuncio hacía la dirección donde esperaba al héroe – hable al mismo tiempo – musitó haciendo un ademan de disculpa con el héroe por arruinar la llegada triunfal e éste

Los de primer año de esta vez tienen mucha suerte – hablaba una persona – tienen a All Might como instructor.

Bueno, ahora, All Might, por favor entrega las medallas empezando desde los terceros lugares – dijo Midnight apenada por lo que había pasado

Felicidades, mi chico Tokoyami, eres un visitante duro-dijo All Might mientras le ponía la medalla

Tus palabras son muy amables-dijo Tokoyami

Para poder superar el problema de los duelos desfavorables, no puedes seguir dependiendo de tu quirk-dijo All Might mientras abrazaba a Tokoyami-Si entrenas tu propia fuerza, tu propio potencial. Tus oportunidades de ganar incrementaran-dijo rompiendo el abrazo

Como digas-dijo Tokoyami viendo la medalla

Ahora, Joven Midoriya-dijo All Might viendo al peliverde-Felicidades, mostrarte un gran avance en tus combate, debes de tener un buen maestro-dijo el héroe mientras le colocaba la medalla

Lo tengo-dijo Izuku mirando a las gradas en dirección a sus padres

Muchas felicidades-dijo All Might antes de abrazar al peliverde-Por cierto, tu padre da mucho miedo-dijo en voz baja

Lo sé-dijo Izuku con un pequeño escalofrió

Bien ahora, mi chico Bakugou-dijo All Might sacando una medalla de oro y colocándosela al rubio-Mostraste una gran destreza durante todo el festival, lleva está medalla con orgullo

_**Katsuki tan solo se quedo mirando la medalla, para ****después**** ver a las gradas, el rubio pudo ver como Hisashi estaba aplaudiendo y sonriendo junto a su esposa **_

¡Entonces ellos son los ganadores de esta vez! ¡Pero, escuchen todos, cualquiera aquí pudo haber terminado en esos podios, solo como ven! ¡Competir! ¡Mejorar cada vez! ¡Y subir aún más! ¡La siguiente generación de héroes, definitivamente está floreciendo! –grito All Might a todo el público con entusiasmo - ¡así que, solo tengo algo más que decir! ¡Todos, díganlo conmigo por favor! Listo...

¡PLUS ULTRA!

¡GRACIAS POR SU GRAN ESFUERZO!

Buuuuuuuuuuuu ¿Qué? Buuuuuuuuuuu ¡debiste gritar "plus ultra" ahí, All Might! Buuuuuuuuuuuu buuuuuuuuuuuuu buuuuuuuuuuuuuuu buuuuuuuuuuuu – abucheaban y se quejaban todos los presentes.

Bueno, es que todos se esforzaron-dijo All Might

_**Minutos ****después** _

_**Todos estaban saliendo del estadio para irse a descansar a sus casas, la familia Midoriya salio del estadio y se ****dirigió**** a la moto de Hisashi **_

Estuviste genial hijo-dijo Hisashi

Je, gracias-dijo Izuku

Lo único que no me gusto fue que mi bebé, saliera herido varias veces-dijo Inko

Mamá, ya no soy un bebé-dijo Izuku avergonzado

Tonterías Izuku, tú siempre seras nuestro bebé-dijo Hisashi

¡Papá!-grito Izuku mientras su padre se reía

Bueno, ¿Que les parece si vamos a comer pizza para celebrar?-dijo Hisashi

Me parece bien, no tengo muchas ganas de cocinar hoy-dijo Inko

Muy bien, está decidido-dijo Hisashi

_**La familia peliverde había llegado a la moto, Izuku e Hisahi se subieron a la moto pero cuando Inko se iba a subir, su celular sonó y vio que era un mensaje. La peliverde leyó el mensaje y sus ojos se abrieron como platos**_

No puede ser-dijo Inko

¿Que sucede Inko?-dijo Hisashi

Es un mensaje de mi madre-dijo Inko

¿Qué?-dijo Hisashi sorprendido

¿La abuela?-dijo Izuku

Dice que mañana ira a la casa junto con mis hermanas-dijo Inko

¡¿QUUUUEEEEEEE?!

_**FIN**_


	13. Chapter 13:La Abuela y las tías de Izuku

_**Capitulo 13**_

_**Al día siguiente **_

_**Hisashi estuvo a la izquierda en la academia en su moto, los dos peluqueros siguieron su camino hacia la academia hasta que se detuvieron en un semáforo que estaba en rojo. **_

¡Oigan, es él! -grito una mujer que estaba caminando por la calle

_Rápidamente los Midoriya fueron rodeados por un gran número de personas que tuvieron que responder a preguntas al pequeño peliverde _

¡Estuviste genial en el festival!

¡¿Cómo se llama tu quirk?!

¡¿Eres hijo de un héroe?!

¡¿Este tipo es familiar tuyo?!

¡¿Tienes novia?!

_**El peluquero estaba muy nervioso por la gran multitud que no pudo contestar ninguna pregunta, Hisashi por su parte se calculó y espero que el ****semáforo ****se pusiera en verde y arranco**_

_**Minutos después **_

**_Los dos peliverdes llegaron a la academia, Hisashi estaciono cerca de la entrada de la academia, Izuku bajo de la moto y miro a su padre_**

Nos vemos a la salida-dijo Izuku

Sí-dijo Hisashi un poco desanimado

¿Qué pasa papá? -Dijo Izuku

Es sobre esta noche-dijo Hisashi

¿Hablas sobre la visita de la abuela? -Dijo Izuku y Hisashi asintió

Veras, tú abuela y yo nunca hemos tenido una buena relación, en pocas palabras, ella me odia-dijo Hisashi

Oh, ¿Y Porque? -Dijo Izuku

Pues nunca me consideró una buena pareja para tu madre, he sido así desde que salimos-dijo Hisashi-Me sorprende que después de tantos años. ella quiere ir a la casa a visitarnos, pero bueno, luego hablamos de eso, te veo en la salida

_**Al decir eso, Hisashi se fue de la academia e Izuku se encontraron a la entrada de la academia, por el camino se encontraron con Ochako **_

Buenos días, Uraraka-san-dijo Izuku

Buenos días, Deku-kun-dijo Ochako

¡¿Qué hacen caminando con tanta indiferencia ?! - grito Iida corriendo hacia ellos - ¡Estamos atrasados! ¡Por cierto, buenos días! - grito el chico que corrió dejando atrás a sus compañeros

¿Ese era Iida? -dijo Izuku y la castaña asintió

¡¿Qué hacen ahí parados ?! ¡Llegaremos tarde! - Grito Iida a sus amigos, quienes solo se miraron para levantar los hombros, y apresurar el paso.

Pero aún quedan cinco minutos, llegamos a tiempo— dijo Ochako

¡La base de un estudiante de la Yuuei es empezar las actividades del día diez minutos antes! - Grito Iida al momento que entraba junto a sus amigos, el pelirrojo miro a su compañero, se miraba tranquilo a pesar de lo que le paso a su hermano.

**_Según supo en las noticias su hermano había sido herido por el asesino de héroes Stain, y ahora resultó que apareció un asesino de villanos del cual nadie sabía nada._**

Iida: dijo Izuku a su amigo.

Sí estas preocupadas por mi hermano no deberías estarlo-dijo Iida dándose la vuelta para sonreírle a sus amigos— Lo siento por haberlos preocupado, mi hermano estará bien, solo necesita descansar

_**Los chicos llegaron a su salón al momento que todos se iban a sus asientos, todos los demás se miraban emocionados mientras hablaban sobre cómo fueron reconocidos por mucha gente, personas que los detenían o daban ánimos, todos se miraban contentos al hablar de eso. **_

Buen día— dijo Aizawa entrando al salón-Hoy el periódico informático será diferente— comento el pelinegro haciendo que algunos se pongan nerviosos, pensando que se trataba de algún examen sorpresa, o quizás estudiar la ley heroica. —Llego el momento que todos tengan su nombre de héroe, así que hoy crearan sus nombres claves de héroes— declaro al momento que todos gritaban de emoción, o bueno, solo aquellos que eran realmente activos.—Esto está relacionado con los nombramientos que mencione el otro día, tuvieron la oportunidad de conocer a algunos héroes que se interesaron en ustedes, pero mucho no pudieron verlos por problemas de tiempo, pero bueno. Las nominaciones tomaran importancia después de haber conseguido experiencia y de que su habilidad de lucha haya sido juzgada durante su segundo y cuarto año aquí. En otras palabras, las nominaciones que tendrán este año son más como expresiones de "interés" hacía su futuro potencial. Pero ese interés puede desaparecer antes de la graduación o simplemente sea olvidado. Y en el mejor de los casos ya pueden tener un futuro

¿Eso quiere decir que esas nominaciones que recibimos no son más que obstáculos? —dijo Toru

Sí, y actualmente las nominaciones son las siguientes, por cierto, estas aumentaron en los dos días que descansaron, y posiblemente aumenten más— dijo Aizawa al momento que en la pizarra aparecían el número de nominaciones que algunos recibieron.

**_Todos miraron sorprendidos como se había formado un top diez, en primer lugar estaba Bakugou , en segundo lugar Izuku y en tercer lugar Todoroki. _**

Generalmente los resultados son más equilibrados, pero como pueden ver este año tres de ustedes fueron el centro de atención— dijo Aizawa

_** Algunos de ellos solo suspiraron con derrota, de los 20 solo 10 fueron nombrados, y los otros ni en cuenta**_

Eso están claro como como blanco y negro— dijo Kaminaria recostándose en su asiento.

Los profesionales no tienen buen ojo para juzgar— dijo Aoyama que no recibió ninguna nominación

¡Wow! ¡Tengo nominaciones! — dijo Ochako que zangoloteaba a Iida de un lado a otro como si fuera un juguete

Ninguno. Me temía eso— dijo Mineta que había vuelto en sí hace unos minutos, al momento que miraba que no tenía ninguna nominación.

Tengo nominaciones-dijo Izuku feliz

Si alguno de ustedes recibió o no alguna nominación, haré que todos ustedes vayan a conseguir experiencia de trabajo— dijo Aizawa serio. —Ya todos se han involucrado en el mundo de los profesionales antes de tiempo, pero considero que lo mejor será que experimenten las actividades de los profesionales en mano propia, lo cual será un mejor entrenamiento que el de antes— los chicos solo sonrieron mientras escuchaban eso, sin duda alguna esto era emocionante.

Al fin sucede algo realmente divertido— dijo Ochako con una gran sonrisa.

Por supuesto recuerden que los nombres temporales están bien, pero elijan algo adecuado que se apegue a ustedes—dijo Aizawa con serenidad.

Decidan sus nombres ahora y vean el infierno desde allí. Los nombres que elegirán— la puerta del salón se abrió al momento que todos miraba a su maestra Midnight entrando con una pose sensual— Los nombres que el mundo va a conocer. El nombre que los definirá como profesionales

Tiene razón. Dejare que la Sra. Midnight evalúe sus elecciones de nombre, ya que yo no puedo ahora— dijo Aizawa sacando su bolsa de dormir mientras la pelinegra camino hasta su compañero de trabajo. —La forma que su futuro tomare dependerá del nombre que elijan y el cual proyectara la imagen que ustedes desean, como ese dicho que dice "Los nombres y la naturaleza a menuda están de acuerdo" por ejemplo "All Might"— dijo Aizawa con seriedad a sus alumnos. —Con eso dicho, los dejo al cuidado de Midnight— el profesional se metió a su bolsa de dormir, para acostarse en un rincón.

_**Mientras tanto **_

_**Casa Midoriya **_

_**Hisashi se encontraba afilando un cuchillo, mientras que Inko estaba guisando, la peliverde miro a su marido y camino hacia él para quitarle el cuchillo**_

Creó que ya lo afilaste demasiado-dijo Inko

Aun no es suficiente-dijo Hisashi

Cariño, entiendo que este algo sorprendido y molesto por la visita de mi madre, pero trata de dar una buena impresión-dijo Inko

Inko, he tratado de dar una buena impresión desde que la conocí, ella me odia, me aborrece-dijo Hisashi

No es cierto, es solo que ella todavía no te conoce bien-dijo Inko abrazando a su esposo-Recuerda, ella es tu suegra, debes tratarla bien

Eso lo sé, también le tengo que caer bien a tus hermanas-dijo Hisashi

Con ellas no sera tan difícil, a diferencia de mamá, a ellas les cases un poco mejor-dijo Inko

Eso espero-dijo Hisashi

_**Tiempo después **_

_**Academia Yuuei**_

_**Las clases siguieron con normalidad hasta la hora del almuerzo, Izuku, Iida y Ochako estaban sentados en una mesa comiendo, hasta que Ochako vio a Izuku**_

¿Pasa algo Deku-kun? Te veo algo preocupado-dijo Ochako

Bueno, la verdad pienso sobre mi papá, hoy estaba algo preocupado por la visita de mi abuela y mis tías-dijo Izuku

Oh, una reunión familiar, es normal que algunas veces eso pace-dijo Iida

Así que una reunión familiar, dime Deku-kun ¿Como son tus tías y tu abuela?-dijo Ochako

Bueno, he visto a la abuela muy pocas veces, ella es de carácter serio y estricto, y mis tías son parecidas a ella-dijo Izuku-Aunque creó que eso sería normal ya que ambas son heroínas muy famosas

¿Qué? ¿Tus tías son heroínas?-dijo Iida y Izuku asintió

¿Cuales son sus nombres?-dijo Ochako

Tatsumaki y Fubuki-dijo Izuku

_**Los ojos de ambos chicos se abrieron como platos al escuchar esos nombres **_

¡¿TATSUMAKI Y FUBUKI SON TUS TÍAS?!

_**El grito de los chicos fue escuchado por toda la cafetería llamando la atención de los demás alumnos y de los maestros que estaban ahí **_

Shhh, bajen la voz-dijo Izuku nervioso al ver como todos lo estaban mirando

Tus tías son heroínas reconocidas mundial mente-dijo Iida

Son heroínas muy fuertes y famosas-dijo Ochako-¿Porque nunca nos dijiste acerca de ellas?

Bueno, es que no tenemos una buena relación, ademas siempre están ocupadas en su trabajo-dijo Izuku-De vez en cuando ellas nos visitan

Oye, es cierto el rumor que se corre que Tatsumaki tuvo un problema con el alcohol, y por eso la quitaron del top diez-dijo Ochako en voz baja

A ella no le gusta hablar de eso-dijo Izuku

_**Más tarde **_

_**Las clases se habían terminado, todos se habían ido a sus casas, Izuku estaba en su salón guardando sus cosas para irse, pero en eso llego All Might **_

Que bueno que no te has ido aun, Joven Midoriya-dijo All Might-Debo decirles algo muy importante

¿Que sucede? -dijo Izuku

Es acerca de una nominación, se trata de de Gran Torino-dijo All Might nervioso-Él enseño en Yueei por solo un año y también fue mi maestro particular

¿En serio?-dijo Izuku y All Might asintió

El sabe acerca del One For All y le platique sobre ti, creó que por eso te envió una nominación-dijo All Might sacando un papel-Pero bueno, Joven Midoriya creó que la mejor seria que vayas con él y aprender todo lo que puedas

Lo haré-dijo Izuku tomando el papel-Muchas gracias

_**Acto**** seguido Izuku salio de la academia y fue hacia donde estaba su padre, el peliverde menor se ****subió**** a la moto y Hosashi arranco rumbo a su casa**_

_**Minutos ****después** _

_**Casa Midoriya**_

_**Todo estaba listo para la llegada de la madre y hermanas de Inko, la mesa estaba puesta, la casa estaba impecable y la familia estaba lista para recibir a las invitadas. izuku estaba usando un traje formal de color azul y su padre usaba un traje negro mientras que Inko usaba un lindo vestido rojo**_

¿Porque debemos vestirnos así?-dijo Hisashi

Porque debemos dar una buena impresión-dijo Inko

**_En eso alguien toco el timbre, Inko fue hacia la puerta, pero antes de abrir vio a los dos peliverde_**

Recuerden, debemos ser amables y educados-dijo Inko y los dos peliverdes asintieron

_**Inko abrió la puerta dejando ver a tres mujeres, una era alta de cabello largo y verde que usaba un vestido de gala de color negro, llevaba además un abrigo de piel de color negro que parecía muy caro, la mujer parecia tener alrededor de sesenta o sesenta cinco años, otra mujer era de baja estatura de aspecto joven, ojos verde, cabello verde esmeralda que le llegaba a los hombros, usaba un vestido negro ajustado con mangas largas y cuarto ranuras de corte alto que mostraban sus piernas y llevaba zapatos negros de tacón bajo. La ultima mujer era una mujer de aspecto joven con una figura curvilínea, la mujer tenía cabello corto de color verde oscuro, llevaba puesto un vestido de color verde oscuro y un largo abrigo de color blanco, y llevaba puestos algunos collares de oro **_

Mamá-dijo Inko saludando a la mujer mayor

Hola Inko-dijo la peliverde con una sonrisa

Me mucho gusto volverlas a ver-dijo Inko dándole un abrazo a las tres mujeres

A nosotros también nos da gusto verte, Onee-sama-dijo la peliverde de baja estatura

Adelante pasen, pasen-dijo Inko rompiendo el abrazo

_**La tres peliverdes entraron a la casa y se pararon de inmediato al ver a Izuku**_

Etto...Hola abuela, tía Tatsumaki, tía Fubuki-dijo Izuku con nervios

¡KYAAAA!

_**La tres peliverde gritaron como adolescente y se lanzaron contra Izuku para comenzar a pellizcar sus mejillas **_

Pero mira lo grande que haz vuelto,Izu-dijo la peliverde menor

Ya eres todo un galán, de seguro ya tienes varias chicas detrás de ti-dijo la peliverde mayor

Te vimos en el festival deportivo, eres increíble-dijo la peliverde de cabello oscuro

_**El peliverde estaba nervioso y avergonzado, él volteo a ver a su padre y le dio una mirada de "Ayudame"**_

Oigan-dijo Hisashi llamando la atención de las peliverdes-Es un gusto tenerlas en nuestra casa, en especial a usted, suegrita

_**Hisashi extendió su mano a la peliverde mayor, la cual la rechazo y desvió la **_**_mirada_**

Para ti, soy la Sra. Espero ¿Quedo claro?-dijo la peliverde

_**En eso un tic apareció en el ojo derecho de Hisashi, el peliverde bajo su mano y cerro con fuerza su puño. Inko miro eso y rápidamente intervino **_

Hisashi, no te olvides de mis hermanas, no las has saludado-dijo Inko

Oh claro, si mal no recuerdo, Tatsumaki era la mayor-dijo Hisashi mirando a la peliverde de cabello oscuro para después ver a la pequeña-Y Fubuki era la menor

Oh no-dijo Inko

¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo?-dijo Hisashi confundido

Yo soy Tatsumaki, idiota-dijo la pequeña peliverde enojada

¿Que?-dijo Hisashi sorprendido-Entonces tú-dijo señalando a la otra peliverde

Soy Fubuki-dijo la peliverde de cabello oscuro

Oh, creó que me confundí-dijo Hisashi

¿Como Onee-sama se puso casar con un estúpido como tú?-dijo Tatsumaki

¿Que dijiste?-dijo Hisashi con otro tic y cerrando sus puños con fuerza

Etto...mejor cenemos, la mesa ya está lista-dijo Inko nerviosa intentando cambiar el ambiente

_**Todos fueron al comedor y se sentaron, Inko y Hisashi sirvieron la comida y comenzaron a comer**_

Dime Izuku ¿Ya sabes que nombre de héroe usaras?-dijo la Sra. Esper

Sí, de hecho hoy decidimos nuestros nombres de héroes en la academia-dijo Izuku

¿En serio? ¿Cual es?-dijo la Sra. Esper

Deku-dijo Izuku

¿Deku? ¿Porque escogiste ese nombre?-dijo Fubuki

¿Acaso no sabes que significa?-dijo Tatsumaki

Sí se que significa. pero alguien cambio el significado de la palabra para mí-dijo Izuku

_¿Acaso se trata de esa chica en el festival deportivo? -pensó Hisashi recordando lo que le dijo Ochako aquel día _

_"Para mi significa "Puedes hacerlo""_

Bueno, si ese es el nombre que quieres, está bien-dijo la Sra Esper-Por cierto Inko, supe que hay muchos héroes solteros que están buscando esposa ¿No quieres que te haga un cita con uno de ellos?

_**Ese comentario sorprendió a Inko, la cual se puso nerviosa, volteo a ver a Hisashi y vio como este acababa de doblar el tenedor que tenía en su mano y rompió un vaso de vidrio **_

Mamá, por favor no hagas esos comentarios-dijo Fubuki-Onee-sama, ya esta casada

Silencio Fubuki, esto es una conversación entre Inko y yo-dijo la

Mejor hágale caso a Fubuki, suegrita, Inko ya tiene esposo-dijo Hisashi con enojo

Te dije que me llames...

Yo la llamo como me da la regalada gana-dijo Hisashi

Hisashi-dijo Inko tratando de calmar a su esposo

Mejor cambia esa actitud, le estas hablando a nuestra madre-dijo Tatsumaki molesta poniéndose de pie

Tranquila hija-dijo la Sra. Esper haciendo que Tatsumaki se volviera a sentar-No te rebajes al nivel de alguien como él

¿De alguien como yo? ¿Que significa eso?-dijo Hisashi molesto poniéndose de pie

Hisashi, por favor cálmate-dijo Inko nerviosa

Papá-dijo Izuku preocupado por lo que estaba por pasar

No voy a tolerar que venga a mi casa y me falte al respeto-dijo Hisashi

Oh vaya, yo que recuerde está casa no tenia un hombre desde hace quince años, el mismo tiempo que dejaste a mi hija y a mi pobre nieto a su suerte-dijo la Sra Esper

Yo jamas deje a Inko, si no estuve esos quince años aquí, fue por un trabajo, y solo eso, pero ahora estoy aquí, así que le pido por favor que me respete-dijo Hisashi

¿Así que un trabajo? Dime ¿Que trabajo te toma quince años y te impide ver y llamar a tu familia?-dijo la Sra. Esper

Usted no lo entendería, ninguna lo entendería-dijo Hisashi

Creó que si lo entiendo-dijo la Sra Esper-Tú fuiste la peor cosa que le pudo pasar a mi hija, ella tenía muchos pretendientes con un gran futuro, pero te prefirió a ti

¡Mamá ya basta! -grito Inko poniéndose de pie- ¡Estas llevando esto demasiado lejos!

Lo único que digo es la verdad, solo mírate, gorda, vieja, ya no eres la Inko de antes, y todo por este hombre-dijo la Sra. Esper

No le vuelva a decir gorda y vieja a mi esposa-dijo Hisashi muy molesto

Eso es en lo que la convertiste, mi hija era muy hermosa, y tu la arruinaste-dijo la Sra. Esper

_**En eso Inko comenzó a llorar y corrió a su habitación **_

Mamá-dijo Izuku preocupado

¿Sabe que señora? Le pediré un favor ¡SALGA DE MI CASA AHORA ANTES QUE COMETA UN TRIPLE ASESINATO! -grito Hisashi sumamente furioso

_**Las hermanas de Inko estaban a punto de atacar a Hisashi por gritarle a su madre, pero la Sra. Esper las detuvo **_

Tranquilas chicas, ya nos vamos-dijo la Sra. Esper

_**Las tres se levantaron y se fueron hacia la puerta, la Sra. Esper abrió la puerta y antes de salir, miro a Hisashi **_

Dile a Inko, que la comida estuvo deliciosa-dijo la Sra. Esper para después salir siendo seguida por sus hijas

Maldita bruja-dijo Hisashi

_**Hisashi fue a su habitación donde encontró a su esposa acostado en la cama ocultando su cara en una almohada para que sus llantos no se escucharan, Hisashi camino hacia la cama y se acostó a su lado para después abrazarla **_

Ya, ya, no te pongas así-dijo Hisashi tratando de calmar a su esposa

¿Porqué? ¿Porque tuvo que decir todo eso?-dijo Inko secándose las lagrimas

No le hagas caso, para mí sigues siendo la mujer más sexy de este mundo-dijo Hisashi

Hisashi se honesto ¿Me sigues amando? -dijo Inko

¿Que clase de estúpida pregunta es esa? Por supuesto que te sigo amando-dijo Hisashi

¿Entonces no extrañas la antigua yo? La delgada y sexy Inko-dijo Inko

Bueno, debo admitir que si extraño un poco, a la antigua Inko-dijo Hisashi para después acercar más a Inko hacia él para darle la vuelta haciendo que lo viera a los ojos-Pero me gusta más esta Inko, hermosa, linda, una madre estupenda, y sobre todo una sexy mujer que es una fiera en la cama

Hisashi-dijo Inko poniéndose muy roja por lo ultimo que dijo

Es la verdad, eres una fiera, y eso me gusta-dijo Hisashi llevando sus manos al redondo trasero de Inko para darle un fuerte apretón

~Ahhh~-gimió Inko ante el apretón de su esposo

Y me gusta este gran trasero-dijo Hisashi

No digas eso-dijo Inko muy sonrojada

Es cierto, me gusta como eres ahora, redondita, hermosa y linda-dijo Hisashi antes de darle un beso a Inko en los labios

_**Inko correspondió al beso, los dos estuvieron besando por unos minutos hasta que rompieron el beso dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva, Hisashi no quería perder el tiempo y quería deshacerse del vestido de Inko, pero ella lo impidio**_

Espera, Izuku nos escuchara-dijo Inko

Tienes razón, ahora vuelvo-dijo Hisashi saliendo de la cama

_**El peliverde salio del cuarto y fue hacia donde estaba su hijo, el cual estaba en su habitación cambiándose para dormir**_

Izuku, ten y ve al cine por unas horas-dijo Hisashi dándole a Izuku un gran fajo de billetes

¿Que? Papá, son las 10:30-dijo Izuku

Cierto, mejor ve con katsuki a pasar la noche-dijo Hisashi tomando a su hijo del brazo

Papá, espera-dijo Izuku

_**Hisashi llevo a Izuku hasta la puerta y la **__**abrió para después sacar a Izuku**_

¿Y como se supone que llegue a la casa de Kacchan a esta hora?-dijo Izuku

Paga un taxi con el dinero que te di-dijo Hisashi para después cerrar la puerta

_**Hisashi no perdió el tiempo y regreso a su habitación, Izuku estaba por gritar para que le abrieran la puerta pero cuando comenzó a escucharse gemidos y rechinidos de la cama de sus padres, entendió lo que sucedía** _

_**Minutos después **_

_**Residencia Bakugou **_

¿Sucedió otra vez?-dijo Katsuki a Izuku que estaba parado en la entrada de su casa con su pijama de All might

Sí-dijo Izuku

_**El rubio de mala gana dejo entrar al peliverde a la casa**_

_**Horas después **_

_**Casa Midoriya **_

_**Inko y Hisashi estaban en su cama desnudos cubiertos en sudor, lo único que tapaba su desnudez era una sabana, Inko tenía su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Hisashi usándolo como almohada mientras hacia pequeños círculos** _

Eso estuvo increíble-dijo Inko

Sí que lo fue-dijo Hisashi

Oye, ¿Podemos...hacerlo una vez más?-dijo Inko nerviosa y sonrojada

Inko Midoriya, eres toda una pervertida-dijo Hisashi con una sonrisa

_**En eso Hisashi beso a Inko y los dos comenzaron a repetir lo mismo que hicieron hace unas horas**_

_**FIN**_


	14. Chapter 14:Infierno parte 1

**_Capítulo 14_**

**_Hoy era el gran día, todos los chicos de la clase A estaban en la estación, cada uno llevaba su traje en sus respectivas maletas, cada uno estaba feliz o nervioso. Mientras que eran vistos por algunos cuantos civiles que los reconocieron por el festival deportivo._**

Muy bien, recuerden que no pueden usar el traje en público, no quiero que molesten a nadie, recuerden sus modales, ponen en juego la reputación de la academia ¿entendido? —dijo Aizawa y todos asintieron—Bien, entonces es hora, mucha suerte

Yo me voy por ese camino— dijo Toru

Yo voy por el otro lado— dijo Kirishima

_**Izuku y Ocako tan solo vieron como Iida se estaba alejando caminando **_

Iida, si necesitas a alguien con quien hablar, puedes contar con nosotros-dijo Izuku haciendo que Iida se detuviera-Somos amigos después de todo

_**Iida solo los volteo a ver y les dio una sonrisa**_

Claro-dijo Iida para seguir caminando

_**Minutos ****después** _

_**Izuku ****había**** llegado a la ****dirección**** que All Might le habia dado, el peliverde estaba enfrente de un edificio que estaba en muy mal estado, ****parecía**** que estaba abandonado. El peliverde se acerco a la puerta, la **__**abrió y echo un vistazo, solo para encontrar a un sujeto de baja estatura que estaba tirado en el suelo en un charco que parecía ser sangre **_

¡AAAAHHHHH! ¡ESTÁ MUERTO!-grito Izuku

¡Estoy vivo! -dijo el sujeto levantando la cara

¡AAAAAHHH! ¡ESTÁ VIVO!-Grito Izuku

_**Dos minutos después **_

_**Izuku estaba sentado en una silla y enfrente de él estaba el hombre de baja estatura**_

Así que ¿Usted es Gran Torino?-dijo Izuku

Así es, tu debes ser el muchacho que menciono Toshinori-dijo el anciano

Sí, soy Izuku Midoriya-dijo Izuku

Te vi por la televisión, debo decir que me sorprendiste-dijo Gran Torino-Me atrevería a decir que tu manejo del One For All es mucho mejor que cuando All Might tenía tu edad

Bueno...es que he tenido ayuda-dijo Izuku

¿De tu padre verdad?-dijo Gran Torino sorprendiendo a Izuku-No debes sorprenderte muchacho. Toshinori me lo dijo todo

¿Así que sabe quien es mi padre?-dijo Izuku

Oh sí, se que es ese sujeto con el cráneo en llamas, eso es algo que nunca había visto-dijo Gran Torino-Dime ¿Que clase de Quirk tiene tu padre?

La verdad no sabia decirle, mi padre es muy reservado respecto a eso, cada vez que lo menciono desvía el tema-dijo Izuku

Ya veo, bueno, dejaremos eso para después-dijo Gran Torino-Por lo mientras ve a ponerte tu traje de héroe, iremos a patrullar las calles

Sí-dijo Izuku

**_Mientras en otra parte _**

**_Tomura, Kurogiri y Stain estaban reunidos en un lugar desconocido que tenía un bar , Tomura estaba sentado mientras que Kurogiri estaba parado detrás de la barra_**

Iré directo al punto, quiero que te unas a nosotros, tú serias un gran senpai en nuestra banda de criminales-dijo Tomura

¿Cual es tu objetivo? -dijo Stain

Primero de todo, queremos deshacernos de All Might, después nos gustaría destruir todo aquello que no sea de nuestro gusto-dijo Tomura sacando una foto de Izuku y una de Hisashi en su forma de Ghost Rider-Como por así decirlo, estas mierdecillas. Todas y cada una de ellas

¡Tú! ¡Tú eres del tipo que más desprecio!-grito Stain sacando sus katanas-¡¿Quieres que me ponga a matar como si tuviera una rabieta infantil?! ¡¿Que sentido tiene la sed de sangre sin causa?!

Sensei ¿Le parece bien que siga así? -dijo Kurogiri viendo hacia una televisión que estaba en el lugar

No es perfecto-dijo una voz proviniendo de la tele- Si simplemente le dijera las respuestas entonces no serviría de nada. Para hacerle pensar a ese tipo de situaciones, para sí estimular su crecimiento

_**Mientras en otra parte**_

_**Hisashi estaba saliendo de una tienda con bolsas llenas de comida, pero en eso pudo ver a varios hombres vestidos de traje negro que lo rodeaban, en eso se pudo escuchar pasos de tacones, dos hombres se hicieron a un lado dándole camino a Fubuki que se puso enfrente de Hisashi**_

Hola Hisashi, es bueno volverte a ver-dijo Fubuki

¿Porque me has estado siguiendo?-dijo Hisashi-¿Acaso te lo ordeno tu madre?

Escucha Hisashi, me disculpo por la forma de actuar de mi madre, se que no fue la mejor-dijo Fuuki-Pero...

¿Pero?-dijo Hisashi

Tú tampoco fuiste el mejor anfitrión-dijo Fubuki

Esto es una estupidez, yo me voy-dijo Hisashi

_**Hisashi trato de irse pero los hombres de negro se lo impidieron **_

Diles a tus matones que me dejen ir, o lo lamentaran-dijo Hisashi

Lo siento Hisashi, pero la única forma de la que te puedes ir, es pidiendo perdón por como nos hablaste en la cena-dijo Fubuki

Yo no tengo porque disculparme, la que se tiene que disculpar es la vieja bruja de tu madre-dijo Hisashi haciendo enojar a Fubuki

Muy bien, yo quise ser amable y arreglar esto por las buenas-dijo Fubuki-¡ATAQUEN!

_**En eso todos los hombres sacaron armas, algunos tenían navajas, katanas, nunchakus e incluso pistolas. Todos se lanzaron contra el peliverde, Hisashi tan solo se quedo parado en donde estaba, para después lanzar sus compras al aire. Hisashi rápidamente golpeo a todos los hombres, patadas, puñetazos, el peliverde estaba dándoles una golpiza, uno que tenía una Katana intento cortarle pero el peliverde detuvo la Katana usando su boca sorprendiendo al sujeto y a Fubuki, el peliverde mordió la Katana rompiéndola en pedazos, Hisashi agarro al sujeto para después levantarlo y lanzarlo contra los demás. La golpiza duro unos cuantos segundos más, hasta que todos los hombres de Fubuki estaban tendidos en el suelo, sangrando de sus bocas, narices, incluso alguno tenía brazos o piernas rotas e incluso lesiones internas.**_

_**Hisashi alzo las manos para agarrar sus compras y miro a Fubuki que estaba en Shock por lo que acababa de ver **_

Es mejor que no te metas conmigo cuñadita, te puede ir muy mal-dijo Hisashi

_**Hisashi comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba estacionada su moto, Fubuki aprovecho eso, uso sus poderes Psíquicos para levantar del suelo un gran trozo de concreto y se lo lanzo a Hisashi, pero cuando el trozo de concreto estaba por impactar contra el peliverde, este rápidamente se volteo y de un puñetazo destruyo el pedazo de concreto,y de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Hisashi apareció enfrente de Fubuki, la peliverde dio un paso hacia atrás sorprendida por la velocidad del peliverde. Parecía que Hisashi la iba a golpear, ella cerro los ojos para recibir el impacto, pero al no sentir nada abrió los ojos para solo ver el puño de Hisashi enfrente de sus ojos**_

Tienes suerte de ser la hermana menor de Inko, de lo contrario si te hubiera golpeado-dijo Hisashi bajando su puño-Dile a tu madre que me disculpe por lo que dije, pero ella también debe pedir perdón, no por lo que me dijo a mí, sino por lo que le dijo a Inko, en verdad la lastimo

_**Hisashi tan solo se fue hacia su moto, se subió en ella y se fue del lugar, dejando a todos esos hombres tendidos en el suelo y a Fubuki que estaba en Shock**_

_**Más tarde**_

_**8:00 P.M**_

_**Casa Midoriya **_

_**Hisashi e Inko estaban sentados en la sala de su casa viendo películas, los dos estaban pasando un lindo rato de pareja, después de todo Izuku estaría fuera de la casa por tres días, lo que les daba tiempo suficiente para tener tiempo para ellos. Las cosas estaban hiendo bien hasta que vieron que sus botanas se habían terminado **_

Iré a la tienda por más-dijo Hisashi poniéndose de pie

Ten cuidado, ya es de noche y dicen que hay muchos bandidos por las calles a esta hora-dijo Inko

Descuida, estaré bien-dijo Hisashi

_**El peliverde salio de su casa y se dirigió a la tienda más cercana que estaba de su casa, el peliverde entro a la tienda y comenzó a escoger las cosas que se iba a llevar, al tener sus cosas, el peliverde fue a la caja registradora donde estaba el dueño que era un hombre de cincuenta años.**_

_**El peliverde estaba por pagar pero en eso vio como un grupo de cinco hombres estaban jalando a una chica de aproximadamente de diecisiete años hacia un callejón oscuro, se podía ver como la chica estaba llorando y suplicando que la soltaran**_

Que no te sorprenda ver eso por aquí-dijo el dueño llamando la atención de Hisashi-Es normal que eso pase seguido

¿Acaso los héroes no deben evitar esas cosas?-dijo Hisashi

¿Héroes? ¿Crees que esos idiotas tienen tiempo para cosas como esas?-dijo el dueño-Ha ellos les preocupa los villanos, esto no les importa

¿Y la policía?-dijo Hisashi

Los tienen comprados-dijo el dueño

Ya veo, ¿Porque no hacen algo al respecto?-dijo Hisashi

Una vez lo hice, lo único que gane fueron tres meses en el hospital-dijo el dueño

_**Hisashi dirigió su mirada a la chica y vio como uno de los hombres la golpeo y el resto la arrastro hacia el callejón **_

Serían quinientos yenes-dijo el dueño

Dame también una botella de Jack Daniel´s-dijo Hisashi

_**El dueño le entrego la botella y Hisashi pago para después salir de la tienda**_

_**En el callejón **_

_**La chica estaba en el suelo con su ropa rasgada, la blusa que llevaba puesta estaba rasgada dejando ver su brasier de color negro, ella estaba siendo sujetado de los brazos por dos de los hombre mientras que los otros dos le sujetaban las piernas**_

¡Ayúdenme por favor!-grito la chica llorando

Llora todo lo que quieras, nadie vendrá a ayudarte-dijo el hombre que parecía ser el líder mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón

Oigan

_**Los bandidos se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Hisashi que tenía bolsas con sus compras que acaba de hacer **_

Suelten a la chica-dijo Hisashi con una mirada seria

Lárgate de aquí estúpido, ¿Que acaso no sabes quienes somos?-dijo el líder caminando hacia Hisashi-Nosotros somos los dueños de estas calles, así que sera mejor que...

**¡SLASH! **

_**Todos los bandidos y también la chica se quedaron sorprendidos y aterraros por lo que vieron, Hisashi había atravesado la cara del bandido con sus dedos, el bandido estaba gritando de dolor y comenzó a suplicar que lo soltara**_

Ustedes no son más que basura insignificante-dijo Hisashi

_**Tras decir eso Hisashi jalo con fuerza el rostro del bandido arrancándole la piel de un tirón, todos se aterraron por eso y más que uno se tuvo que aguantar las ganas de vomitas, Hisasahi lanzo cerca de los bandidos la cara de su líder, el cual estaba gritando de dolor, en eso Hisashi le dio una tremenda patada a la cara que lo hizo caer al suelo, dejando ver su rostro que ahora eran nervios. **__**Los demás bandidos al ver eso soltaron a la chica y comenzaron a correr pero para su sorpresa Hisashi había aparecido enfrente de ellos **_

¿Acaso creyeron que los dejaría escapar?-dijo Hisashi

_**Acto seguido el peliverde se lanzo contra los bandidos, la chica que era única testigo del lugar, vio la peor masacre de su vida, vio como Hisashi no tuvo piedad con ninguno de bandidos, ella vio como los golpeaba sin piedad, como les rompía los huesos y como los bandidos gritaban por piedad. Después de un minuto, todos los bandidos estaban en el suelo en un charco de su propia sangre, Hisashi miro a la chica y camino hacia ella**_

_**La chica estaba aterrada, pensó que era la siguiente, ella cerro los ojos esperando lo peor, pero solo pudo sentir una cálida sensación en su cuerpo, ella abrió los ojos y vio como Hisashi le estaba poniendo su chaqueta, Hisashi la ayudo a ponerse de pie y miro **_

Ve a casa-dijo Hisashi

_**La chica solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, ella se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar pero antes de salir del callejón se detuvo y miro a Hisashi**_

Muchas gracias-dijo la chicas antes de irse

_**Cuando la chica se fue, Hisashi junto los cuerpos de los bandidos, saco la botella de Jack Daniel´s que compro y comenzó a vertir la botella en los bandidos, cuando se termino la botella, Hisashi prendió fuego en su mano derecha y lanzo una pequeña flama a los bandidos los cuales comenzaron a arder**_

_**El peliverde agarro sus compras y se largo del lugar para ir a su casa a pasar tiempo con su esposa**_

_**Al día siguiente **_

_**Hisashi estaba en la sala de su casa viendo la tele, en eso Inko se sentó a su lado y lo abrazo, tener a Inko a su lado lo hacia sentir la persona más afortunada del mundo, sabia que él era un ser despiadado, un asesino experto que mucha gente le temería si supieran quien era realmente. Pero estar al lado de Inko lo volvía una persona totalmente diferente. **_

¿Como crees que le este yendo a Izuku?-dijo Inko

De seguro está bien, no hay de que preocuparnos-dijo Hisashi

Pero hay muchos villanos sueltos-dijo Inko preocupada-¿Ya escuchaste lo que paso anoche?

¿Que paso?-dijo Hisashi

Encontraron a cinco personas calcinadas en un callejón, eso fue cerca de aquí, ¿Que clase de monstruo haría eso?-dijo Inko muy preocupada

_**Al escuchar la palabra "Monstruo" hizo sentir muy mal a Hisashi **_

Creó que el tipo que hizo eso debió tener sus razones-dijo Hisashi

No hay motivos para cometer tal atrocidad, por eso estoy preocupada que a Izuku le pueda pasar algo-dijo Inko para luego ser abrazada por Hisashi

Tranquila, Izuku esta bien, no tienes que ponerte así-dijo Hisashi

Es que no quiero que nada le pase a mi bebe-dijo Inko

Yo tampoco quiero que le pase nada, ¿Que tal si lo llamo para saber como está?-dijo Hisashi

Me parece buena idea-dijo Inko

_**Mientras en otra parte**_

**_En la guarida de los villanos, se encontraba __Stain__ arriba de __Tomura__, el asesino de héroes tenía uno de sus cuchillos enterrado en el hombro derecho de __Tomura__, mientras que tenía otro cerca de su cuello. __Kurogiri__ estaba todavía detrás de él observando todo lo que pasaba, él intentaba ayudar a __Tomura__, pero no podía moverse_**

A fin de lograr cualquier cosa, lo que necesitas creer-dijo Stain- Aquellos débiles que carecen de ellos, son sacrificados eso es natural. Es por eso que van a morir

Ahahaha, tu también eres fuerte, maldición-dijo Tomura- ¡Kurogiri, rápido envíalo de vuelta!

Mi cuerpo, no puedo moverlo-dijo Kurogiri intentando moverse sin tener resultado-Este debe ser el poder del asesino de héroes

La palabra "Héroe" ha perdido todo significado, en esta ciudad llena de falsificaciones-dijo Stain- Son criminales que andan sin rumbo alrededor de su "Poder" por lo que los haría mis objetivos -dijo lo ultimo acercando más su cuchillo al cuello de Tomura

Solo espera un segundo-dijo Tomura agarrando el cuchillo con su mano y esta se comenzó a desintegrar sorprendiendo a Stain-Eres muy hablador, ¿Una convicción? ¿Una creencia? Yo no tengo algo tan dramático, aunque si fuere obligado a decirlo, esta All Might

**_Terminando de decir eso el cuchillo se __desintegro__ por completo_**

Quiero destruir a la sociedad, donde esa basura es puesta tan alto y poderosa. A la gran buena tierra, eso es lo que he estado pensando-dijo Tomura con una sonrisa psicópata

**_Tomura__ rápidamente trato de atacar a __Stain__, pero este lo esquivo dando un salto hacia atrás_**

Directamente en e punto sagrado donde esto es cerrado-dijo Tomura poniéndose de pie- No tenemos No tenemos un sanador en nuestro equipo ¿Porque no tomas esa responsabilidad?

Así que eso querías-dijo Stain guardando sus cuchillos

¿Huh? -dijo Tomura confundido

Parece que nuestras metas son polares opuestos, pero destruyamos hoy a la sociedad, es un punto que tenemos en común-dijo Stain

Mierda ¿Estas bromeando conmigo? lárgate y muere. No soy del tipo no desprecia a los demás"-dijo Tomura

Ya probé tu valor, aquellos en la puerta de la muerte siempre expresan sus verdaderos colores-dijo Stain-Tu estas incompleto, pero en tu mente los brotes de algo torcido crecen dentro. Me pregunto que clase de fruto traerán esos brotes. Dejar su eliminación para después te he comprobado con mis propios ojos, probablemente no sera mucho

Disponer de nosotros, odio la idea de tener a alguien tan salido de tuerca alrededor de nosotros como miembro de equipo-dijo Tomura

Shigaraki Tomura, si lo añadimos a las filas nuestro rango de poder se ampliara. Las negociaciones se han hecho-dijo Kurogiri

Ya que el negocio esta en orden, me regreso a Hosu, todavía tengo que encargarme de algo ahí-dijo Stain

_**Más tarde **_

_**La noche había caído, Hisashi había decidido tomar un pequeño paseo por las calles, el peliverde estaba caminando tranquilamente, y en eso recordó lo que le había dicho a Inko en la mañana, Hisashi saco su celular y le marco a su hijo**_

*Hola*-dijo Izuku

Hola hijo, ¿Quería saber como te ha ido?-dijo Hisashi

*Me ha ido bien, de hecho ahora estamos en el tren para ir a patrullar las calles*-dijo Izuku

Ya veo ¿Como te a tratado ese tipo que te recomendó All Might?-dijo Hisashi

*Gran Torino es algo cascarrabias, pero es un buen mentor*-dijo Izuku

Recuerda que puedes llamarme si algo se sale de control-dijo Hisashi

*Eso lo sé, por cierto papá, no has cumplido por tu parte de la promesa*-dijo Izuku-*Quede en segundo lugar en el festival pero no me has dicho nada sobre tu poder*

Te prometo que cuando regreses hablaremos de eso-dijo Hisashi-Cuídate hijo, te quiero

*Yo también te...

_**En eso atraves de la llamada Hisashi pudo escuchar una fuerte explosión, y a gente gritando **_

Izuku, ¿Que esta pasando?-dijo Hisashi preocupado

*¡¿Que es esa cosa?!*

*¡Es un monstruo!*

*¡Quédate aquí chico!*

¡*Espera Gran Torino!*

¡Izuku ¿Que demonios esta sucediendo ahí?!-grito Hisashi solo para que la llamada fuera cortada

Hola Hisashi, a pasado tiempo

_**Hisashi se sorprendió a escuchar esa voz, el se volteo solo para encontrarse con un hombre de unos cincuenta años de cabello blanco y barba, el hombre usaba una ropa muy antigua, era ropa hecha de pieles de animal, era como un neandertal **_

Ha pasado mucho desde la ultima vez que nos vimos-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa

Wendigo-dijo Hisashi con una mirada seria

_**FIN**_


	15. Chapter 15: Infierno parte 2

_**Quiero agradecerles a todos por el apoyo que le han dado a la historia, se que no he actualizado mis otras historias en mucho tiempo pero descuiden, estoy tratando de actualizar todas ellas una por una, la próxima historia que actualizare sera "El regreso de la raza saiyajin" , y tambien queria contar con su apoyo en mi pagina de Wattpad, donde también estoy subiendo esta historia junto con otras, me pueden encontrar con el mismo nombre "DARKGODBZ" **__**espero que le vayan a echar un vistazo **_

**_Capitulo 15 _**

¿A que has venido?-dijo Hisashi con una expresión seria mientras miraba a Wendigo

Solo he venido a ver a un viejo amigo-dijo el Wendigo

¿Desde cuando somos amigos?-dijo Hisashi-Deja de estupideces, se que tu has estado mandando demonios a atacar las ciudades

Fue Blackheart ¿Verdad?, pero en fin, si fui yo, quería ver si no te has ablandado-dijo Wendigo

¿Y que opinas? ¿Me he ablandado?-dijo Hisashi

Para nada-dijo Wendigo para desaparecer y volver aparecer enfrente de Hisashi-Es justo como esperaba, sigues siendo el mismo

_**En eso el Wendigo le lanzo un puñetazo a Hisashi, pero el peliverde logro bloquear el golpe con sus manos, el impacto provoco una fuerte corriente de aire que invadió el lugar, y creó un cráter debajo de Hisashi y del Wendigo **_

Tu tampoco has cambiado-dijo Hisashi antes de darle una patada al estomago

_**La patada hizo que el Wendigo retrocediera varios metros, estaba por chocar contra un edificio, pero se detuvo a tiempo, en eso miro a Hisashi pero solo pudo ver como un auto se dirigía a él a gran velocidad **_

**¡BAAAAMMMM!**

_**El auto impacto contra el Wendigo haciendo que este atravesara el edificio con todo y auto, en eso el edificio exploto, el peliverde se acerco al edificio, camino entre el fuego y comenzó a levantar los escombros hasta que un brazo salio de los escombros que lo sujeto de la playera **_

**¡PAAAAMMMM!**

_**Otro brazo salio de los escombros que lo golpeo en la cara que lo mando a volar, el Wendigo salio de los escombros sin ninguna herida, Hisashi se levando del suelo y miro al Wendigo que solo se estaba sacudiendo el polvo **_

¿Sabes? Podríamos evitarnos todo esto si solo me das lo que quiero-dijo Wendigo

¿Hablas de darte el poder total del inframundo? Olvídalo-dijo Hisashi-Tal vez yo no quiera ser el rey, pero jamás le dejaría ese poder a una basura como tú

Ya veo, oye ¿Tienes un hijo y una esposa, verdad? -dijo Wendigo haciendo enojar a Hisashi-Ellos no saben quien eres en verdad ¿Cierto? Sí solo lo supieran, me pregunto ¿Cual seria su reacción? ¿Miedo, Horror, Asco, Repulsión? ¿Cual sera?

No los metas en esto-dijo Hisashi

Y si mal no recuerdo, antes de venir acá, pude ver a un niño peliverde en un tren idéntico a ti ¿Ese es tu hijo?-dijo Wendigo haciendo que Hisashi expulsara fuego por todo su cuerpo-Lo sabia

¡Muere!-grito Hisashi lanzandole al Wendigo una gran llamarada

_**El Wendigo al ver eso, no pudo hacer otra cosa que protegerse con sus brazos**_

**¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!**

_**La llamas impactaron contra el peliblanco creando una fuerte explosión y un leve temblor, las llamas fueron tan fuertes que incluso derritió parte del concreto del suelo. Hisashi apago su fuego y pudo ver al Wendigo de pie, pero este tenía quemaduras muy graves, la mayoría de su piel estaba calcinada y tenía mucha sangre escurriendo por su cuerpo. Pero poco a poco todas sus heridas se comenzaron a regenerar**_

Oh mierda, eso casi me mata-dijo Wendigo

¿Cuantos?-dijo Hisashi

¿EH?-dijo el Wendigo confundido

Ese ataque ya te hubiera desintegrado, ¿Cuantos devoraste para conseguir este poder?-dijo Hisashi y el Wendigo sonrió maliciosamente

Así que te diste cuenta-dijo el Wendigo-Comí los suficientes, pero tú sabes bien, que nunca son suficientes para mí

_**Hisashi no dijo nada, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos apareció enfrente del Wendigo**_

**¡PAAAMMM!**

_**Le dio un fuerte puñetazo al Wendigo al estomago que le saco el aire y lo hizo escupir sangre y saliva , el Wendigo levanto su mano derecha y iba a golpear al peliverde, pero Hisashi sujeto su brazo y comenzó a torcerlo hasta que...**_

**¡CRACK!**

_**Le disloco el brazo haciendo gritar al Wendigo de dolor, pero Hisashi no pudo notar como una cola de pelaje blanco le sujeto la pierna derecha, en eso la cola jalo la pierna de Hisashi haciendo que el peliverde perdiera el equilibrio**_

**¡PUUUMMM!**

_**Le Wendigo le dio una fuerte patada que lo mando contra un auto. Hisashi se estrello con el auto destruyéndolo con su cuerpo, Hisashi se levanto y para su sorpresa el Wendigo ya no estaba **_

Escapo, maldito cobarde-dijo Hisashi

_**Hisashi pudo escuchar varias sirenas de patrullas que se acercaban hacia donde estaba, en eso también pudo sentir un gran dolor en su brazo derecho, eso solo significaba una sola cosa**_

Izuku-dijo Hisashi antes de llevar sus dedos a su boca para soltar un silbido

_**En menos de un segundo, su motocicleta apareció enfrente de él, Hisashi se subió a su moto y arranco hacia donde estaba su hijo**_

**_Mientras con Izuku_**

**_En un callejón se encontraba Izuku,Shoto, Iida y otro héroe tirados en el suelo, también estaba el asesino de héroes que estaba a punto de matar a Iida con su Katana_**

Esto se lo han buscados ustedes mismos, todos ustedes morirán y así todos los héroes sabrán que no son más que niños-dijo Stain levantando su Katana

**_Stain bajo su Katana para enterrarsela a Iida, pero en eso una mano detuvo la espada, Stain miro al sujeto que habia detenido su ataque y vio a Hisashi_**

Papá-dijo Izuku sorprendido

¿Se puede saber que pretendías hacer?-dijo Hisashi con una mirada seria

_**Rápidamente Stain le soltó un golpe a Hisashi en la cara, pero eso no afecto al peliverde, es más, Stain comenzó a sentir dolor en su puño, en eso Hisashi sujeto a Stain de la bufanda que llevaba puesta, para levantarlo y lanzarlo unos cuantos metros lejos de los niños, Stain reacciono rápido y cayo de pie, Hisashi solo camino hacia donde estaba su hijo**_

Izuku, ¿Estas bien?-dijo Hisashi con preocupación

Papá, ten cuidado con su Quirk-dijo Izuku

¿Con su Quirk?-dijo Hisashi confundido

¿Quien eres tú?-dijo Stain llamando la atención de Hisashi

Soy Hisashi Midoriya, padre de este muchacho-dijo Hisashi-¿Y tú quien demonios eres? ¿Y porque le hiciste esto a mi hijo?

Ya veo, así que eres el padre de ese niño que quiere ser un héroe-dijo Stain

¿Aun no me has dicho quien eres?-dijo Hisashi

Él es el asesino de héroes-dijo Izuku

¿Asesino de héroes?-dijo Hisashi

Así es, yo soy el asesino de héroes, yo soy el hombre que ha asesinado a aquellos impostores que se hacen llamar héroes-dijo Stain

¿Impostores? ¿A que te refieres?-dijo Hisashi

Estos supuestos héroes solo buscan la fama y la gloria, no les interesa otra cosa, muchos de ellos solo actúan cuando les conviene, para llamar la atención de los medios y hacerse famosos-dijo Stain-No hay ningún héroe que realmente se preocupe por la sociedad, salvo All Might, él es el único héroe verdadero, todos los demás son farsantes que deben morir para que no sigan manchando el nombre de "Héroe"

**_Mientras en otra parte _**

**_En una bomba de agua se encontraba Tomura junto con Kurogiri, Tomura tenía unos binoculares observando todo el caos que sus Nomus, y ahora estaba por ver el enfrentamiento de Stain con Hisashi _**

**_De regreso al callejón_**

Tienes razón-dijo Hisashi sorprendiendo a todos-Hay muchos estúpidos disfrazados de héroes que solo buscan ser reconocidos y recibir algo a cambio, ellos solo se interesan en los villanos para que la gente se fijen en ellos pero dejan de lado lo demás, asaltos, secuestros, robos, inclusos las violaciones, todo eso no les importa, ya que son cosas insignificantes para ellos y se los dejan a los policías que al fin de acabo, son otro grupo de inútiles

_**Todos se sorprendieron por lo que dijo Hisashi, pero el más sorprendido era Izuku, jamás imagino que su padre pensara de esa manera**_

Todo eso pasa porque vivimos en una sociedad podrida, una sociedad que solo se fija en los estúpidos héroes y los Quirks-dijo Hisashi antes de sonreír-Y esa sociedad no solo crea héroes y villanos mierdosos, también crea estúpidos locos con problemas como tú

_**Eso ultimo hizo enojar a Stain y se lanzó contra Hisashi, el asesino de héroes levanto su katana y estaba por cortar a Hisashi, pero para su sorpresa, el peliverde sujeto la espada con su mano **_

Oye, no juegues con espadas, te puedes lastimar-dijo Hisashi

_**En eso Hisashi puso un poco de fuerza en su mano rompiendo la katana en dos, eso sorprendió a Stain y a todos en el callejón, actó seguido Hisashi le dio una tremenda patada a Stain en el pecho que lo saco volando del callejón y lo hizo estrellarse contra un auto, Stain destruyo el auto con su cuerpo y podía sentir un gran dolor en su cuerpo, el comenzó a levantarse pero para su sorpresa, Hisashi ya estaba enfrente de él**_

**¡PAAAAMMMMM!**

_**Hisashi le dio un fuerte puñetazo estrellando a Stain aun más contra el auto, Hisashi estaba por darle otro golpe, pero en eso Stain rápidamente saco un cuchillo y lo entero en el estomago del peliverde, pero eso no detuvo a Hisashi, le dio otro puñetazo que estaba vez lo mando volando con todo y auto.**_

_**Stain cayo al suelo con sangre saliendo de su boca y de su nariz, él podía sentir como varios de sus huesos habían sido rotos por eso ultimo golpe, poco a poco el se comenzó a levantar y con su vista borrosa vio como Hisashi caminaba hacia él, el peliverde se saco el cuchillo del estomago y lo lanzo lejos, para sorpresa de Stain, la herida de Hisashi se regenero a una velocidad increíble **_

_¿Que demonios es este tipo?-dijo Stain mientras comenzaba a retroceder y temblaba del miedo-¿Por que estoy temblando? _

_**Hisashi vio como Stain retrocedía y como temblada del miedo, eso solo hizo que el peliverde sonriera de oreja a oreja, dándole una sonrisa perversa y terrorífica al asesino de héroes **_

¿Que pasa niño? ¿Acaso te doy miedo?-decía Hisashi sonriendo mientras caminaba lentamente hacia Stain

_¿Porque le tengo miedo a este tipo?-pensó Stain mientras seguía retrocediendo- Yo no puedo ser derrotado así, no de esta forma ni ante esta persona, el único que debe derrotarme es All Might_

_**En eso Hisashi se lanzo contra el asesino de héroes para darle el golpe final, el puño de Hisashi estaba a pocos milímetros de impactar con el rostro de Stain, pero el asesino logro esquivar el golpe, dando un leve salto hacia atrás, rápidamente saco otro cuchillo y...**_

**¡SLASH!**

_**El asesino de héroes entero el cuchillo en el cuello de Hisashi, haciendo que su sangre salpicara por el lugar como una fuente, al ver eso Stain saco el cuchillo haciendo que saliera más sangre, Stain rápidamente abrió su boca y tomo algo de la sangre del peliverde**_

Ya no tienes oportunidad contra mi, maldito idiota-dijo Stain lanzándose contra Hisashi

_**Stain nuevamente iba usar su cuchillo, pero para su sorpresa, Hisashi detuvo el ataque usando su mano derecha **_

¿Que demonios pensabas hacer con eso?-dijo Hisashi tomando el cuchillo de la mano de Stain para lanzarlo lejos

Imposible, ¿Porque no estas paralizado? ¿Que tipo de sangres tienes?-dijo Stain solo para sorprenderse más al ver como la herida de Hisashi se regeneraba y toda su sangre se evaporaba

Tengo la sangre más extraña del mundo, no lo entenderías mocoso-dijo Hisashi antes de tomar por la cabeza a Stain

**¡BAAAMMMM!**

_**Hisashi azoto a Stain contra el suelo, para después darle un fuerte puñetazo a la cara que hizo que su cabeza se hundiera un poco en el suelo creando un pequeño **_**_cráter, Hisashi retiro su puño de la cara de Stain y miro al asesino. Su nariz estaba completamente ropa a causa del golpe, de ella salia mucha sangre, pero Hisashi pudo notar que aun respiraba, levanto el pie derecho y..._**

**¡PUUUMMM!**

**¡PUUUMMM!**

**¡PUUUMMM!**

**¡PUUUMMM!**

_**Comenzó a darle a Stain pisotones en la cara, con cada pisotón que le daba, hundía más la cara del asesino de héroes contra el concreto, Hisashi siguió por un buen rato hasta que escucho la voz de su hijo**_

¡PAPÁ, YA BASTA!-grito Izuku a todo pulmón

_**Hisashi se detuvo y miro a su hijo que estaba de pie fuera del callejón junto con Iida y Shoto que estaban ayudando a un héroe a ponerse de pie. Iida y Shoto tenían caras de asombro y de terror al ver lo que Hisashi le había hecho a Stain. El peliverde mayor miro su bota derecha y vio como la suela estaba empapada con la sangre de Stain, miro a Stain y vio su rostro totalmente desfigurado y empapada de sangre, pero para su sorpresa el tipo seguía con vida, pero sin duda estaba al borde de la muerte si no era atendido rápido** _

_**Hisashi se limpio la sangre de su bota y camino hacia donde estaba su hijo**_

¿Te encuentras bien?-dijo Hisashi

Sí-dijo Izuku

Que bueno-dijo Hisashi antes de tomar a Izuku de la cabeza para después levantarlo

¡¿EH? ¡¿Papá que ha...

_**Izuku no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Hisashi lo lanzo contra un edificio, el peliverde impacto contra el edificio agrietando una de sus paredes, Shoto y Iida se quedaron en shock al ver lo que hizo Hisashi. Izuku se estaba recuperando del impacto, pero su padre apareció enfrente de él con una cara que horroriza a cualquiera, el peliverde mayor tomo a su hijo por el rostro y lo azoto bruscamente contra la pared **_

¡¿Porque demonios hiciste algo tan estúpido e irresponsable?! -grito Hisashi mientras aumentaba la fuerza de su agarre

¡AHHHH! ¡Papá, me estas lastimando!-grito Izuku

¡Si vuelves hacer algo así, sera mejor que le digas al villano que te mate, porque la muerte sera tu única salvación contra mí! ¡¿Te ha quedado claro, niño estúpido?!-grito Hisashi

¡SÍ!-grito Izuku

Bien-dijo Hisashi soltando a su hijo-Ahora ven y dame un abrazo

¿Eh?-dijo Izuku

¡Que me des un abrazo!-grito Hisashi aterrando a su hijo

Hai-dijo Izuku asustado antes de abrazar a su hijo

¿Si sabes que soy duro contigo porque te quiero verdad?-dijo Hisashi

Pues no me quieras tanto-dijo Izuku en voz baja

¿Dijiste algo?-dijo Hisashi

Nada-dijo Izuku

¿Quien es ese sujeto?-dijo Shoto mirando como los dos peliverdes seguían abrazándose

Es el padre de Midoriya-kun-dijo Iida sorprendiendo a Shoto

¿Es el padre de Midoriya?-dijo Shoto sorprendido

_**Los dos peliverdes siguieron abrazándose, hasta que Hisashi sintió como varias presencias se estaban acercando al lugar donde estaban, eran policías y héroes que se acercaban a gran velocidad al lugar, Hisashi rompió el abrazo y llamo a su moto la cual llego en pocos segundos, Hisashi se subió a la moto y antes de arrancar vio a su hijo **_

Ya no te metas en problemas ¿Entendido?-dijo Hisashi

Sí-dijo Izuku

_**Hisashi arranco y se fue del lugar, Izuku por su parte fue hacia donde estaban sus compañeros**_

Midoriya-kun, no me lo tomes a mal pero tu padre da mucho miedo-dijo Iida

Sí, eso lo sé-dijo Izuku

_**En eso, de la nada apareció un Nomu que tomo a Izuku y comenzó a volar lejos del lugar **_

¡Midoriya!-gritaron Iida y Shoto

_**El Nomu siguió volando, pero de la nada un hombre apareció y destruyo la cabeza del Nomu de un puñetazo y agarro a Izuku, el hombre aterrizo en el suelo y bajo a Izuku, Izuku vio al hombre que lo acababa de salvar y vio que se trataban de un adulto de cabello y barba de color blanco que usaba ropa de piel animal como un neandertal. Se trataba del Wendigo **_

Muchas gracias por salvarme señor-dijo Izuku

Mmm...tú actitud es muy diferente a la de tu padre-dijo el Wendigo sorprendiendo a Izuku

¿Acaso usted conoce a mi padre?-dijo Izuku

Así es, yo se quien es tú padre, y se quien es en realidad, pero creó que tú no ¿Verdad?-dijo el Wendigo antes de desaparecer

_Desapareció-pensó Izuku sorprendido-¿A que se habrá referido con eso?_

_**Izuku fue saco de sus pensamientos por la llegada de la policía y de héroes profesionales. Los héroes y policías se sorprendieron y aterraron a encontrar a Stain tendido en el suelo de una manera tan grotesca, llamaron a una ambulancia para que le dieran atención medica, los policías y héroes le preguntaron a los jóvenes héroes quien era el responsable de tal acto. Iida y Shoto tenían pensado decir que fue Hisashi, pero mejor decidieron no decir nada ya que eso metería en problemas al padre de su amigo. Y acto seguido los tres jóvenes fueron trasladados a un hospital para tratar sus heridas**_

_**Al día siguiente **_

_**Casa Midoriya **_

_**El sol había salido y Hisashi salio de su cama para ir por un poco de agua, el peliverde llego a la cocina y se sirvió agua, estaba por darle un sorbo pero en eso alguien toco su puerta**_

¿Quien puede ser a esta hora?-dijo Hisashi poniendo su vaso en la mesa

_**Hisashi fue a abrir la puerta y al hacerlo pudo ver a un montón de periodistas **_

¿Pero que demonios?-dijo Hisashi sorprendido

_**Al ver al peliverde todos los periodista comenzaron a lanzarle preguntas una tras otra, el peliverde solo no respondió y azoto la puerta **_

¿Que esta pasando?-dijo una Inko somnolienta que estaba parada en la sala

No pasa nada cariño, vuelve a la habitación-dijo Hisashi

No, mejor veo la tele-dijo Inko caminando hacia el sillón

_**Inko tomo el control y prendió la televisión para llevarse una gran sorpresa**_

¡Hisashi esta en la televisión!-grito Inko

¿Qué?-dijo Hisashi

_**Hisashi fue a ver la tele y se quedo en Shock al ver que en efecto, estaba en televisión, un noticiero estaba trasmitiendo un vídeo donde se le podía ver pelear con el asesino de héroes**_

_No, no puede pasarme esto, ¿Quien pudo grabar la pelea?-pensó Hisashi _

_**En eso volvieron a tocar la puerta, Hisashi fue a abrir la puerta y estaba a punto de gritarle a los periodistas pero esta vez no se trataba de los periodistas, si no de un grupo de policías **_

¿Hisashi Midoriya?-dijo un policía

Sí-dijo Hisashi

Queda bajo arresto, esposenlo-dijo el policía

¿Que bajo arresto?-dijo Hisashi sorprendido

_**Los policías entraron y esposaron al peliverde para después sacarlo de la **_**_casa_**

Esperen, no se lo pueden llevar, él no ha hecho nada-dijo Inko muy triste y preocupada por su esposo

Descuida Inko, no tienes que preocuparte saldré rápido-dijo Hisashi mientras era llevado por los policías

_**Mientras todo eso sucedia, en la azotea de un edificio se podía ver al Wendigo comiendo un brazo humano mientras observaba como Hisashi era subido a una patrulla **_

_**FIN**_


	16. Chapter 16 Un mal día

**_Capitulo 16_**

**_Estación_**_** de policía **_

_**Hisashi se encontraba en una **__**habitación de interrogación, el peliverde seguía esposado mientras estaba sentado detrás de una mesa, en eso la puerta se abrió y entraron dos policías, los policías se sentaron y pusieron en la mesa fotos de Stain con la cara desfigurada **_

¿Lo recuerdas? Es el hombre que casi matas-dijo uno de los policías

No me diga, por esa cara casi no lo reconocí-dijo Hisashi

¿Crees que esto es gracioso? Tienes suerte que siga con vida, si hubiera muerto ya estuvieras encerrado como una rata-dijo el otro policía

Tiene razón, me arrepiento no haberle abierto el cráneo a ese maldito que estaba apunto de matar a mi hijo y otras personas-dijo Hisashi

Sabemos porque lo hiciste, ya interrogamos a tu hijo y a los otros estudiantes que estuvieron ahí, pero hay leyes que se deben seguir-dijo el policía

¿Leyes? Por favor, no me vengan con esas estupideces-dijo Hisashi

_**En eso la puerta se abrió y a la habitación entro All Might junto a un hombre pelinegro que usaba ropa de detective** _

Señores, a partir de ahora nosotros nos haremos cargo-dijo el pelinegro

Entendido, detective Naomasa-dijeron los policías

_**Los dos policías salieron de la habitación y All might junto con el detective se sentaron **_

¿Como está Izuku?-dijo Hisashi a All Might

El está bien, está en el hospital de la ciudad de Hosu junto con el joven Todoroki y el Joven Tenya-dijo All Might-Señor Midoriya, déjeme presentarle al detective Naomasa, el nos ayudara para que salga libre

Es un gusto señor Midoriya-dijo Naomasa

Déjame adivinar, él también sabe mi secreto-dijo Hisashi con una cara furiosa viendo al rubio que se espanto

Etto...Debe saber todo para ayudarlo-dijo All Might

Luego hablo con usted-dijo Hisashi para ver a Naomasa-¿Como puedes ayudarme?

Bueno, primero que nada debe entender en que lió se metió, rompió una ley muy importante, la cual es actuar como héroe cuando no lo es-dijo Naomasa

Espera, ¿Esa estupidez es una ley?-dijo Hisashi

Sí, las personas no pueden actuar así señor Midoriya, es por eso que a los héroes profesionales se les otorga una licencia de héroe-dijo Naomasa

¿Entonces me estas diciendo que no puedo salvar a mi hijo de un puto asesino porque entonces yo quedo como el criminal?-dijo Hisashi-Esa es la ley más estúpida que puede existir

Eso los sabemos bien, pero esas son las leyes que nos tocan seguir-dijo Naomasa

Okay ¿Que se supone que debo hacer para que me dejen ir? -dijo Hisashi

Es muy sencillo, declarese culpable-dijo Naomasa

¿Qué? ¿Culpable por salvar a mi hijo?-dijo Hisashi

Señor Midoriya, es la forma más fácil-dijo All Might-De lo contrario seria llevado a un juicio

No me voy a declarar culpable, hice lo correcto al ir y salvar a mi hijo-dijo Hisashi-Si eso es un puto crimen, entonces ustedes están locos

_**En eso la puerta se abrió y para sorpresa de Hisashi, Jezabel entro a la habitación con un traje de abogada con todo y **_**_maletín_**

Disculpen señores, pero no permitiré que sigan interrogando a mi cliente-dijo Jezabel

¿Quien es usted?-dijo Naomasa

Soy Jezabel, abogada del señor Midoriya-dijo Jezabel-Si no les molesta, quisiera hablar con mi cliente a solas

_**All Might y Naomsa salieron de la hbaitacion y Jezabel se sentó **_

¿Que haces aquí?-dijo Hisashi

Oye, vengo a ayudarte, deberías ser más considerado-dijo Jezabel

¿Como supiste que estaba aquí?-dijo Hisashi

Eres toda una celebridad haya afuera, dar con tu paradero fue fácil-dijo Jezabel-Eso y porque antes de venir acá, fui a tu casa y tu esposa me explico todo

¿Como esta Inko?-dijo Hisashi con un tono de preocupación

Está muy triste porque te tienen aquí, se veía tan triste que no podía dejarla así, por eso vine a sacarte de aquí-dijo Jezabel

¿Y como piensas sacarme de aquí?-dijo Hisashi

Bueno hay dos opciones, ¿Quieres salir de buena manera o de la forma antigua?-dijo Jezabel

La que sea más rápido-dijo Hisashi

Muy bien, sera de la forma antigua-dijo Jezabel

Espera, pensándolo bien, intentemos primero de la buena manera para no levantar sospechas-dijo Hisashi

Okey, sera como tu digas, Lucifer-sama-dijo Jezabel

No me llames así-dijo Hisashi

_**Mientras tanto **_

**_Residencia_**_** Midoriya**_

_**En la casa Midoriya se encontraba una Inko que estaba pasando el peor momento de su vida, primero arrestan a su esposo y luego fue llamada del hospital de Hosu diciéndole que su hijo había sido atacado anoche por el asesino de héroes, la peliverde no paraba de llorar mientras que Mitsuki la trataba de calmar, la rubio al enterrarse lo que le había sucedido a Hisashi, fue rápidamente a apoyar a su amiga**_

Ya Inko, Hisashi saldrá pronto de prisión, lo único que hizo fue salvar a su hijo de ese asesino-dijo Mitsuki

Eso lo sé-dijo Inko limpiándose las lagrimas con un pañuelo-Pero no puedo evitar sentirme así, mi esposo esta en prisión y mi hijo en el hospital

Todo saldrá bien-dijo Mitsuki

_**En eso alguien toco la puerta, Mitsuki fue a abrir solo para encontrarse con Fubuki **_

¿Esta Onee-sama?-dijo Fubuki

Inko, tu hermanita te busca-dijo Mitsuki y Inko fue a la puerta

¿Que sucede Fubuki?-dijo Inko

Sabemos sobre lo que paso con Hisashi, y queríamos ayudar-dijo Fubuki sorprendiendo a Inko

¿Lo dices enserio?-dijo Inko

Bueno, yo solo quiero ayudar, mamá y onee-chan no quieren meter las manos-dijo Fubuki

Oh bueno, con gusto acepto tu ayuda-dijo Inko

Okey, pero primero me gustaría hablar contigo-dijo Fubuki

Claro, pasa-dijo Inko

_**Fubuki entro a la casa, y las tres mujeres fueron a la sala a platicar **_

Onee-sama ¿Cual es el Quirk de Hisashi?-dijo Fubuki

Oh bueno, el tiene la habilidad de exhalar fuego-dijo Inko

Eso no puede ser verdad, por lo que vi en el vídeo, el acabo con el asesino de héroes con sus puños con una fuerza monstruosa-dijo Fubuki

Es cierto, lo hizo pedazos-dijo Mitsuki

Bueno, Hisashi en la academia siempre se peleaba con los bravucones, así que es normal que sepa pelear-dijo Inko

Cierto, siempre defendía a Masaru-dijo Mitsuki

Pero lo que se ve en el vídeo es más que una simple pelea de escuela, fue una masacre-dijo Fubuki-Hisashi rompió la regla más importante en la sociedad de héroes, actuar como héroe sin tener una licencia, eso le puede dar años de cárcel y tuvo suerte que el asesino de héroes siguiera con vida de lo contrario le hubieran dado cadena perpetua sin derecho a juicio

¿Que podemos hacer en estas circunstancias?-dijo Mitsuki

Bueno, conozco a un buen abogado que nos puede ayudar-dijo Fubuki

Por eso no te preocupes Fubuki, ya consegui un abogado para Hisashi-dijo Inko

¿En serio? ¿Y es bueno?-dijo Fubuki

Eso no lo sé, pero me juro que sacaría a Hisashi de la cárcel, cueste lo que cueste-dijo Inko

_**Más tarde**_

_**Hospital de Hosu**_

_**En una habitación del hospital se encontraban Iida, Shoto y Izuku, los tres jóvenes tenía algunas heridas por la pelea contra Stain las cuales ya estaban sanadas, el peliverde tenía una cara de preocupación por lo que estaba pasando con su padre**_

Midoriya-kun, realmente lamento todo esto-dijo Iida-Todo es por mi culpa, si no hubiera ido tras Stain, esto no estuviera pasando

Descuida Iida, no te culpo por esto, no estabas pensando las cosas, estabas cegado por lo que le sucedió a tu hermano-dijo Izuku

Sí, pero gracias a eso, tú padre esta en la cárcel-dijo Iida-De todo corazón, lo lamento

Descuida, mi papá saldrá de la cárcel pronto, se que lo hará-dijo Izuku

Por cierto Midoriya-dijo Shoto llamando la atención del peliverde-¿Que Quirk posee tu padre? En la pelea con Stain mostró una fuerza monstruosa y a pesar que fue apuñalado en el estomago y en el cuello, el se recupero y siguió peleando

Bueno, mi padre es muy reservado respecto a eso, así que no les puedo contar-dijo Izuku

_**En eso la puerta de la habitación se abrió y en ella entra Inko que era acompañada por Fubuki, la peliverde rápidamente corrió hacia su hijo para abrazarlo y llorar **_

Oh mi bebé, que bueno que estés bien, me tenías preocupada-dijo Inko mientras abrazaba a su hijo

Mamá, tía Fubuki ¿Que hacen aquí?-dijo Izuku

Eres el menos indicado para hacer preguntas jovencito-dijo Fubuki con una mirada seria-¿Como se te ocurre enfrentarte a un villano? ¿Acaso no piensas antes de actuar?

Lo siento, yo no...

No es culpa de Midoriya-kun-dijo Iida- Todo es mi culpa, yo fui tras el asesino de héroes para vengarme por lo que le hizo a mi hermano

Ya veo, eres el hermano de Ingenium ¿Verdad?-dijo Fubuki y Iida asintió

Lamento mucho los problemas que les he ocasionado-dijo Iida agachando la cabeza

Descuida, no pasa nada-dijo Inko dejando de abrazar a Izuku-Lo importante es que están bien

¿Que paso con papá?-dijo Izuku

En este momento esta siendo llevado a juicio-dijo Inko preocupando a Izuku-Pero descuida, él saldrá rápido

Eso espero-dijo Izuku

_**Mientras con Hisashi**_

_**El peliverde se encontraba sentado en un juzgado donde habían varios policías y héroes, entre los héroes se encontraban All Might, Gran Torino y Endeavor. En eso el juez llego y inicio el juicio**_

Muy bien, caso numero quinientos cuatro, actuar como héroe sin licencia e intento de asesinato ¿Como se declara el acusado?-dijo el juez

Inocente su señoría-dijo Jezabel-Mi cliente tan solo actuó de esa forma para proteger a su hijo

Eso es comprensible abogada, pero eso no justifica que casi haya matado a una persona-dijo el juez

Si me permite su señoría, el sujeto se trataba de un asesino, un asesino que ya llevaba mucha sangre en sus manos-dijo Jezabel antes de mirar a los policías y héroes-Y era un asesino que ninguno de ustedes había podido atrapar, mi cliente no tenía intensiones de romper la ley solo quería proteger a su hijo de ese asesino. Que exagero un poco al golpearlo de esa manera, okey, es cierto, pero seamos sinceros, un padre cuando ve a su hijo en peligro, se transforma en una persona completamente diferente solo para protegerlo

Entonces ¿Dice que está bien actuar de esa manera tan brutal? -dijo el juez

¿Usted como actuaria estando en la misma situación?-dijo Jezabel-¿Se quedaría parado esperando la llegada de los policías o de los héroes mientras ve como su hijo es asesinado enfrente suyo?

Claro que no-dijo el juez

Ese es mi punto, el señor Midoriya no actuó de esa forma solo por proteger a su hijo, sino que también salvo a dos jóvenes más y a un héroe que actualmente se encuentra en el hospital-dijo Jezabel-Y les pregunto no solo a usted señor juez, sino a todos los que están aquí ¿Que hubiera pasado si el señor Midoriya hubiera actuado? Tal vez ni siquiera estuviéramos aquí, sino en el panteón llorando por la perdida de esos niños

_**Tras decir eso se formo un incomodo silencio en todo el lugar**_

Eso es todo su señoría-dijo Jezabel

Bueno, creó que con lo que he oído y con las pruebas que tenemos puedo dar un veredicto, señor Midoriya póngase de pie-dijo el Juez y el peliverde hizo lo que dijo-Dadas las pruebas y loe que hemos escuchado, se le dejara en libertar, pero tendrá que cumplir con ciento cincuenta horas de servicio comunitario

_**Tras decir eso, el juez golpeo con su martillo dando el caso por cerrado y todos se comenzaron a ir, Jezabel y Hisashi salieron del juzgado y Hisashi estrecho la mano de Jezabel **_

Muchas gracias por ayudarme, te debo una-dijo Hisashi

¿Sabes? Si aceptas tu puesto, no me deberías nada-dijo Jezabel

Ahora ya no te debo nada-dijo Hisashi soltando la mano de Jezabel para luego comenzar a caminar

Oh por favor, ¿Que debemos hacer para que tomes el trono que te corresponde?-dijo Jezabel

_**Hisashi no dijo nada y siguió caminando, el peliverde salio del edificio solo para encontrarse con un montón de periodistas que al ver al peliverde comenzaron a lanzarle preguntas, el peliverde tan solo miro a los periodistas y sus ojos soltaron un pequeño brillo, y de repente todas las cámaras fotográficas y de vídeo que llevaban los periodistas dejaron de funcionar y algunas explotaron. Los periodistas se confundieron mucho al ver como sus cámaras dejaron de funcionar, Hisashi aprovecho eso y se marcho de ahí**_

_**Minutos después**_

_**Hisashi llego a su casa, abrió la puerta y se encontró con Inko, Fubuki y Mitsuki que estaban en la sala, el peliverde cerro la puerta y fue a abrazar a su esposa **_

Supe que estabas preocupada por mí-dijo Hisashi

¿Como no estarlo? Izuku estaba en el hospital y tú fuiste arrestado-dijo Inko

Por cierto, ¿Como está Izuku?-dijo Hisashi rompiendo el abrazo

Está bien, él y sus compañeros fueron dados de alto hoy en la tarde-dijo Inko

Es bueno oír eso-dijo Hisashi antes de ver a Fubuki-¿Que hace ella aquí?

Vine para apoyar a mi hermana y ayudarte-dijo Fubuki

¿Enserio?-dijo Hisashi

Sí, Fubuki vino para apoyarnos, ella iba a llamar un abogado para sacarte de la cárcel, pero Jezabel-san ya se había ofrecido-dijo Inko-Por cierto ¿Donde está ella? Debo darle las gracias

Ella tenía cosas que hacer-dijo Hisashi

Por cierto Hisashi, no sabíamos que fueras tan fuerte-dijo Mitsuki-Le diste una paliza a ese chico

Bueno, tenía que proteger a mi hijo-dijo Hisashi

Por cierto Hisashi, ¿Que hacías en Hosu?-dijo Inko-Me habías dicho que solo ibas a caminar un rato en la calle y Hosu esta a unos diez kilómetros de aquí, ¿Como llegaste ahí?

Eso es una buena pregunta-dijo Fubuki

Etto...yo...

_**Hisashi no tenía palabras, estaba en muy serios aprietos hasta que alguien toco a la puerta, el peliverde fue a abrir la puerta y se encontró con Masaru**_

Hisashi, me entere de lo sucedido, dime ¿Estas bien?-dijo Masaru preocupado

Masaru eres mi salvador-dijo Hisashi aliviado confundiendo a su amigo-Sí estoy bien, ¿porque no vamos a tomar algo para relajarnos? yo invito

No lo sé, deje mi trabajo para venir aquí, creó que no...

Está decidido, vamos a tomar unos tragos-dijo Hisashi saliendo de su casa-Amor, regreso al rato

Espera, aun no me respondes-dijo Inko

Adiós-dijo Hisashi cerrando la puerta

Escapo-dijo Fubuki

Más le vale que no obligue beber mucho alcohol a Masaru-dijo Mitsuki

Onne-sama, ¿No crees que tal vez Hisashi te esta ocultando algo?-dijo Fubuki

¿Ocultando algo?-dijo Inko

Solo piénsalo, la forma de como ataco al asesino de héroes, de como llego a la ciudad de Hosu, él te esta ocultando algo-dijo Fubuki

Ahora que lo dices, él ha estado actuando un poco extraño desde que regreso a casa-dijo Inko-¿Creen que Hisashi si me este ocultando algo?

Eso no lo sabemos, tú misma lo tendrás que averiguarlo-dijo Mitsuki

_**Minutos después **_

_**Con Hisashi **_

_**Hisashi y Masaru se encontraban sentados en la barra de un bar bebiendo algunos tragos de sake**_

Nada mejor que beber sake con tu mejor amigo-dijo Hisashi antes de darle un sorbo a su sake

¿No crees que seria mejor estuvieras en tu casa debes de estar aquí?-dijo Masaru

Oh vamos Masaru, hace mucho tiempo que no salíamos los dos a divertirnos como en los viejos tiempos-dijo Hisashi

Eso lo sé, pero acabas de salir de la cárcel-dijo Masaru

Eso no importa en este momento, lo que importa es que la pasemos bien-dijo Hisashi

Okey-dijo Masaru antes de beber de su vaso

Eso es, salud amigo-antes de beber de su vaso

_**Los dos se bebieron su sake, para después bajar sus vasos para volver a llenarlos **_

Déjame decirte algo Hisashi, hacia mucho tiempo que no te velia pelear de esa forma-dijo Masaru-La ultima vez que te vi pelear de esa forma fue cuando me defendiste en la academia de un grupo de bravucones

No iba a permitir que un grupo de imbéciles lastimaran a mi mejor amigo y no permitiría que un loco lastimara a mi hijo-dijo Hisashi

Te tengo envidia, tu siempre has sido tan valiente y fuerte-dijo Masasru

¿Enserio me tienes envidia? eso es gracioso, porque yo tengo envidia de ti-dijo Hisashi

¿De mi?-dijo Masaru sorprendido

Tienes una vida tranquila, una hermosa familia y un empleo que te permite pasar tiempo con ellos-dijo Hisashi-Y en cambio yo, tuve que dejarlos por quince largos años ¿Sabes que es sentir no ver a tu hijo crecer? perderte sus primeros pasos, sus primeras palabras, y no poder estar ahí para apoyarlos

_**Al terminar de decir eso Hisashi se tomo su sake de un trago para después tomar la botella y comenzar a beber de ella directamente **_

¡Eso es mucho! -grito Masaru tratando de quitarle la botella al peliverde

¡No! ¡Déjame ahogar mis penas!-grito Hisashi para seguir bebiendo de la botella

¡Ya basta!-grito Masaru quitando le la botella para ponerla lejos del alcance del peliverde-¡No puedo dejar que mi mejor amigo se destruya de esta forma!

No lo entiendes, no estuve con ellos cuando me necesitaban-dijo Hisashi

Pero ahora lo estás ¿No? Ya deja de vivir en el pasado y concéntrate en el presente-dijo Masaru con una cara seria

Pero...

Escucha, Inko realmente te ama y tu a ella, nunca había visto un amor tan puro como el suyo, y tienen a un hijo con un gran futuro. Si tal vez no estuviste con ellos en el pasado, pero ahora estás aquí para apoyarlos, así que deja vivir en el puto pasado y sigue adelante-dijo Masaru

Masaru, tú siempre sabes que decir para motivarme-dijo Hisashi

Para eso están los amigos-dijo Masaru

Tienes razón, bebamos como buenos amigos que somos-dijo Hisashi levantando su vaso

_**Tres horas después **_

_**Casa Midoriya **_

_**Ya estaba anocheciendo y en la casa Midoriya se encontraban Inko y Mitsuki en la espera de sus esposos. Fubuki ya se había ido desde hace unas horas ya que había recibido una llamada de emergencia de su agencia de héroe **_

¿Donde estarán? ¿Ya se tardaron?-dijo Inko preocupada

Más le vale a Hisashi que no obligo a Masaru a beber demasiado, el no controla bien el alcohol-dijo Mitsuki

De seguro ya deben estar de regreso, lo llamare-dijo Inko sacando su celular para marcar el numeró de su esposo-Me manda al buzón

Intentare llamarle a Masaru-dijo Mitsuki sacando su celular y marco el numero de su esposo-Igual, buzón

¿Donde pueden estar?-dijo Inko

**_Con Hisashi y Masaru _**

_**El peliverde y el castaño estaban regresando a la casa de Hisashi, a Masaru se le pasaron los tragos y ahora estaba completamente borracho, estaba tan borracho que no podía caminar, así que Hisashi tuvo que ayudarle cargándolo en su hombro como su fuera un costal**_

Hisashi...hip...hermano, vol...hip...volvamos al bar-dijo Masaru

No Masaru, ya estas muy ebrio-dijo Hisashi-De seguro Mitsuki me pateara el trasero al verte así

Oh vamos...hip...solo un...hip...un trago más-dijo Masaru antes de quedarse domino

Oye, no te duermas-dijo Hisashi mientras sacudía a Masaru pero este no despertaba-Mierda, Mitsuki me matara

_**Hisashi siguió caminando por unos cuantos minutos con su amigo cargado en su hombro, hasta que escucho una fuerte **_**_explosión cerca de donde estaba, en eso pudo sentir la presencia de un demonio_**

Debe ser una broma-dijo Hisashi con fastidio-A la mierda con eso, los héroes se harán cargo

_**Hisashi siguio caminando y mientras lo hacia pudo escuchar muchas explosiones, el peliverde solo las ignoro y siguió caminando, se comenzaron a escuchar muchas patrullas y helicópteros que se dirigían al lugar**_

_Solo ignóralos y sigue tu camino-pensó Hisashi mientras seguía caminando _

¡AYUDAAAAA!-Se oyó el grito de una niña

_**Eso fue el colmo, Hisashi bajo a su amigo y lo sentó en un pequeño **_**_callejón_**

Solo serán unos minutos Masaru, volveré por ti rápido-dijo Hisashi

_**Hisashi soltó un silbido y su moto llego, el se subió a su moto y arranco hacia donde estaba el demonio**_

_**Mientras tanto **_

_**En una parte de la ciudad se encontraba una criatura de unos cinco metros de altura, de piel verdosa y con una gran barriga, la criatura llevaba consigo un gran garrote de madera, en el suelo se podía ver varias patrullas destruidas junto con varios policías muertos y héroes heridos. La criatura tenía en su mano derecha a una niña de unos siete años la cual estaba muy aterrado, la criatura la olfateo y comenzó a babear **_

Mmm, carne fresca-dijo el Ogro abriendo su boca

¡AYUDA!-grito la niña llorando

**¡SLASH!**

_**En eso la mano de la criatura fue cortada, la niña fue liberada pero estaba por azotar contra el suelo, pero en ese momento Hisashi apareció en su forma Ghost Rider y la atrapo, Hisashi puso a la niña en el suelo y esta solo se le quedo viendo**_

Gracias señor-dijo la niña

_**Hisashi no dijo nada, solo se volteo a ver a la criatura que estaba gritando de dolor mientras se sujetaba el lugar donde alguna vez estaba su mano**_

**Primero demonios, ahora ogros, esto ya me empieza a enfurecer-**dijo Hisashi mientras caminaba hacia el ogro

_**El ogro al ver como Hisashi se acercaba, levanto su garrote y lo golpeo, pero al momento que este hizo contacto con el peliverde, se rompió en miles de pedazos. Hisashi le dio un fuerte puñetazo al ogro al estomago atravesándolo, el ogro grito de dolor pero en eso pudo sentir un gran ardor dentro de él **_

**¡Arde! -**grito Hisashi

_**En eso la piel del ogro se comenzó a desprender de su cuerpo, parecía una vela que se estaba derritiendo, el ogro siguió derritiéndose hasta que lo único que quedo de él fueron algunos huesos que estaban quemados. Todos los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos y aterrados por lo que vieron, Hisashi llamo a su moto y esta llego en menos de un segundo, el se subió a su moto y arranco dejando un camino de fuego en la cera**_

_**Mientras con Masaru **_

_**El castaño seguía dormido en aquel callejón, pero poco a poco comenzó a despertar**_

Mmm..¿Donde estoy?-dijo Masaru mientras despertaba

_**El castaño despertó por completo y vio que estaba en un **__**callejón, el poco a poco se fue levantando del suelo**_

¿Porque estoy aquí?...¿Y Hisashi?-dijo el castaño al ver que no estaba con su amigo

_**En eso Masaru pudo escuchar un motor afuera del callejón, el a pesar de estar aun un poco borracho camino afuera del callejón, solo para llevarse la sorpresa de ver a Hisashi en su forma de Ghost Rider, Hisashi bajo de su moto y él junto con su moto regresaron a la normalidad **_

Maldita sea, este día no se puede poner peor, primero me llevan a la cárcel, tengo a mi mejor amigo borracho y su esposa me amtara, y ahora aparece un maldito ogro, ¿Acaso este día puede ser peor?-dijo Hisashi

Hisashi

_**Hisashi volteo a ver hacia atrás solo para quedar en shock al ver a Masaru despierto y fuera del callejón donde lo había dejado**_

Hisashi, tú...¿tú eres el nuevo vigilante?-dijo Masaru

_Oh Mierda-pensó Hisashi _

**_FIN_**


	17. Chapter 17:Un día en Yuuei

**_Capitulo 17_**

Hisashi, tú...¿Eres el nuevo vigilante?-dijo Masaru sorprendido mientras veía a su amigo que estaba en shock

Etto...Esto es solo un espejismo, sigues borracho-dijo Hisashi moviendo sus manos tratando que pareciera un espejismo

No, no creo que el alcohol me haga ver tal cosa-dijo Masaru caminando hacia su amigo

Mierda, bueno lo intente-dijo Hisashi bajando la manos

¿Desde cuando? ¿Como? Tengo tantas preguntas-dijo Masaru

Oye, te lo contare todo, pero por favor júrame que no le dirás a nadie, mucho menos a Inko-dijo Hisashi

Lo juro-dijo Masaru

Debe ser de verdad, júramelo por nuestra amistad-dijo Hisashi serio

Te lo juro, no le diré a nadie-dijo Masaru

Bien, todo empezó cunado era un niño...

**_Mientras tanto_**

**_Residencia Midoriya_**

Ahora si que es tarde, ¿Donde están esos dos?-dijo Mitsuki molesta

¿Crees que les haya pasado algo?-dijo Inko preocupada

Eso lo dudo, ambas vimos la paliza que Hisashi le dio al asesino de héroes, así que podemos descartar que algo les sucedió-dijo Mitsuki-De seguro deben seguir bebiendo, más le vale a Hisashi que no haya dejado que Masaru beba demasiado

Bueno, si es así, creó que está bien que pasen tiempo juntos-dijo Inko

¿Disculpa?-dijo Mitsuki viendo a la peliverde-¿Estas de acuerdo que tu esposo emborrache a mi esposo?

No, claro que no,lo que digo es que hace mucho que los dos no se ven y pasan tiempo junto como en la academia-dijo Inko-¿Recuerdas como los dos se divertían?

Hmp, creó que tienes razón, esos dos eran muy cercanos, casi parecían hermanos-dijo Mitsuki con una sonrisa

Sí, Masaru parecía ser el hermano menor y Hisashi el mayor, siempre lo protegía-dijo Inko

Sí, pero había ocasiones que Masaru sacaba a Hisashi de problemas-dijo Mitsuki

Cierto, no creó que haya una amistad más grande que la que tienen ellos-dijo Inko

Viendo las cosas así, creó que esta bien que se tomen su tiempo, solo espero que Masaru regrese bien-dijo Mitsuki

Descuida, de seguro Hisashi debe estar cuidando que no beba demasiado-dijo Inko

_**De regreso con Hisashi**_

Y eso es todo-dijo Hisashi terminando de platicarle a Masaru todo sobre él

**_El castaño estaba tratando de procesar todo lo que acaba de escuchar, sabía que en el mundo existían grandes héroes y villanos con quirks peligrosos que podían ocasionar un gran caos, pero ¿Demonios, ángeles, dioses? Eso estaba a otro nivel _**

Okey, déjame ver si entiendo, hiciste un trato con un demonio llamado Mephisto-dijo Masaru

Sí-dijo Hisashi

Él cual te dio ese poder que tienes para que fueras prácticamente su verdugo personal-dijo Masaru y Hisashi asintió-Pero este demonio te traiciono y trato de matarte en múltiples ocasiones

Aja-dijo Hisashi

Pero lograste matarlo, tomando control de su reino y no solo eso, acabaste con más demonios incluyendo al mismísimo Lucifer, lo cual significa que el trono de rey demonio te pertenece a ti por ley-dijo Masaru-Pero tú no lo quieres, quieres quedarte aquí con tu familia

Sí, exactamente-dijo Hisashi

Y ahora estás metido en un gran problema porque muchos demonios quieren ese trono, lo cual a ocasionado que muchos demonios ataquen la ciudad, y por si fuera poco, los profesores de la U.A, incluyendo a All Might y tu hijo saben tu secreto-dijo Masaru

Bueno, no todo, no les conté sobre el puesto de rey demonio y mi pasado-dijo Hisashi

Me cuesta trabajo creer todo esto-dijo Masaru- ¿Eras un asesino?

Oye, se que no suena muy bien que digamos, pero ahora estoy tratando de dejar esa vida-dijo Hisashi

No lo puedo creer, soy amigo del rey del inframundo-dijo Masaru

Oh no, no soy el rey del inframundo, no quiero ese puesto-dijo Hisashi

¿Porque no?-dijo Masaru

Porque eso implicaría que tengo que quedarme en el inframundo, asegurarme que todo este bien, que ningún demonio este haciendo de la suyas, no ver a mi familia y todo las demás cosas que implican ser rey del inframundo-dijo Hisashi

Entiendo-dijo Masaru-Oye ya es muy tarde, nuestras esposas deben estar muy preocupadas

Sí, mejor vayámonos en mi moto, llegaremos más rápido-dijo Hisashi

Hisashi, ¿Una ultima pregunta?-dijo Masaru

¿Cual es?-dijo Hisashi

¿porque no quieres que Inko se entere de esto?-dijo Masaru

Ella no sabe tomar bien esta clase de cosas, ella se es muy sensible y se altera fácilmente, no quiero dañarla más-dijo Hisashi

Perdón por decirte esto, pero eres un idiota-dijo Masaru

¿Eh? ¿Porque me dices idiota?-dijo Hisashi

Inko no es tan débil como tú crees, ella sola ha podido salir adelante, incluso sin el apoyo de su familia, ella es más fuerte de lo tú crees-dijo Masaru

_**Hisashi tan solo miro al suelo y se quedo callado por unos segundos **_

Tal vez tengas razón, ella supo manejar las cosas mientras yo no estaba-dijo Hisashi-Creó que la he sobre protegido mucho. ¿Crees que deba decirle acerca de todo esto?

Esa decisión la tomas tú, pero lo más conveniente seria que le dijeras-dijo Masaru

Tal vez se lo diga, pero ya no perdamos el tiempo y vamonos-dijo Hisashi subiendo a su moto

_**Masaru subió a la moto y el peliverde arranco hacia su casa, y en pocos segundos llegaron a la casa de Hisashi, los dos bajaron de la moto y fueron a la puerta, al abrirla pudieron ver a sus esposas de pie, de brazos cruzados y con expresiones serias **_

¿Y bien? ¿En donde estaban los jóvenes si podemos saber?-dijo Mitsuki

Etto...Cariño...nosotros...

Un momento-dijo Mitsuki acercándose a su esposo-Hueles a montones de alcohol ¿Cuanto bebiste?

Solo unas copas-dijo Masaru nervioso

_**En eso Mitsuki miro a Hisashi con una cara furiosa que espanto un poco al peliverde**_

Tú más que nadie sabe que Masaru no controla bien el alcohol ¿Y aun así lo dejaste beber más de dos copas?-dijo Mitsuki

Lo siento-dijo Hisashi agachando la cabeza

Espero que no vuelva a pasar, ahora cariño, vamonos-dijo Mitsuki tomando a Masaru de la mano para después salir de la casa

Nos vemos-dijo Masaru despidiéndose

_**Los Bakugo cerraron la puerta y Hisashi miro a su esposa que seguía con su expresión seria **_

Mmm, creó que aun debo darte una explicación ¿Cierto?-dijo Hisashi

Así es-dijo Inko

Bueno, es que es algo muy difícil de explicar, y no se como lo tomes-dijo Hisashi

¿Hisashi, tú confias en mi?-dijo Inko

Claro que confió en ti, pero no se como reacciones si te digo la verdad-dijo Hisashi

Sabes bien que puedes confiar en mi en todo-dijo Inko

Bueno...lo que en verdad paso es que yo...

_**Hisashi fue interrumpido por el timbre de la casa, Hisashi fue a abrir la puerta y vio que era un policía que tenía una carta**_

Hisashi Midoriya, esto es para usted-dijo el policía dándole la carta al peliverde para después irse

¿Que es?-dijo Inko

Es de la corte-dijo Hisashi cerrando la puerta

_**El peliverde abrió la carta y la comenzó a leer, solo para después abrir sus ojos como platos**_

No puede ser-dijo Hisashi

¿Que pasa?-dijo Inko tomando la carta y comenzando a leerla, y al igual que su esposo sus ojos se abrieron como platos

_**Al día siguiente**_

_**Academia Yuuei **_

_**Salón 1-A**_

_**Las practicas se habían terminado y los alumnos regresaron a sus clases normales, algunos de los chicos habían aprendido cosas nuevas durante sus practicas, cada uno había gana un poco de experiencia acerca de como ser héroes, y algunos habían regresados diferentes, como cierto rubio que había regresado con un nuevo peinado que a todos le causaba risa **_

Deku-kun-dijo Ochako acercándose a Izuku que estaba sentado en su pupitre-Me entere lo que le sucedió a tu padre ¿Todo está bien?

Sí, mi padre salio ayer de prisión sin cargos, gracias por preguntar-dijo Izuku

Hablando de eso, tu padre es muy fuerte Midoriya, hizo pedazos al asesino de héroes-dijo Sato

Es cierto, le dio una paliza-dijo Kirishima

Ahora entendemos como es que sabes pelear tan bien-dijo Kaminari

_**Todos comenzaron a hablar sobre lo que había pasado con Stain y de la paliza que Hisashi le dio, todos estaban hablando excepto Katsuki que solo se quedo sentado en su pupitre mientras escuchaba todo lo que decían** _

_Así que él fue quien entreno a Deku para el festival-pensó Katsuki _

**_Los alumnos siguieron charlando hasta que Aizawa llego al salón _**

Buenos días a todos, hoy les tengo una importante noticia-dijo Aizawa-A partir de ahora todos ustedes tendrán una clase extra, la cual se tratara de combate cuerpo a cuerpo y defensa personal, y este sera su maestro

_**La puerta del salón se abrió y los ojos de Izuku se abrieron como platos al ver a su padre entrar al salón. Hisashi tenía una cara de fastidio, la corte le había ordenado cumplir su servicio comunitario en la academia, ya que ahí podía ser vigilado por los profesores**_

Creó que muchos ya deben conocerlo, el es el señor Hisashi Midoriya, el sujeto que derroto al asesino de héroes Stain, él sera su maestro de defensa personal y de combate a partir de hoy-dijo Aizawa-¿Quieres decir algunas palabras?

_**Hisashi tan solo les lanzo una potente mirada a todos los alumnos, la cual hizo que todos temblaran de miedo por tal potente mirada, el peliverde siguió viendo los alumnos para después ir a la puerta**_

Los espero en diez minutos en la sala de entrenamiento-dijo Hisashi para después salir del salón dejando a todos los alumnos incluyendo a Aizawa temblando de miedo

**_Hisashi estaba caminando por los pasillos de la academia hasta que topo con All Might que estaba con los demás profesores y el director Nezu _**

Señor Midoriya, que bueno que lo encontramos-dijo Nezu-Déjeme presentarle a los profesores de la Yuuei, él es...

Me importa una mierda quienes sean esas personas-dijo Hisashi interrumpiendo a Nezu-Yo no vine aquí a socializar con basura que se hacen llamar héroes, solo vine a cumplir mi servicio comunitario

_**Los profesores al escuchar como les había llamado se enfurecieron y estaban por contestarle, pero en eso All Might hablo**_

Señor Midoriya, con todo respeto le pido que no se exprese de esa manera-dijo All Might

_**Al terminar de decir eso, All Might fue tomado del cuello por parte de Hisashi para después ser levantado y estrellado contra una de las paredes, todo se sorprendieron al ver eso, ¿Como era posible que un hombre pudiera levantar a All might del cuello con un solo brazo? el rubio era un hombre que media más de dos metros y pesaba más de doscientos kilos **_

Escucha bien, estúpido numero uno, tu no eres la persona indicada para hablarme, te confié un secreto muy importante y se lo dijiste a todos de aquí-dijo Hisashi con una voz gruesa que implanto miedo a todos los profesores y al director-Debería matarte por haberlo dicho, pero no lo haré solo porque mi hijo te admira y quiere ser como tú, así que solo te diré esto-dijo Hisashi aumentando la fuerza de su agarre y presionando más el cuerpo de All Might contra la pared comenzando a agrietara_ ¡MANTENTE FUERA DE MI VISTA!

_**Al decir eso el peliverde atravesó la pared con el cuerpo del héroe numero uno, y este salio volando fuera de la academia, todos los presentes se sorprendieron al ver eso, habían sacado a volar al héroe numero uno como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, Hisashi volteo a ver a los otros profesores los cuales se asustaron al ver esa mirada asesina en su rostro**_

Y eso va para todos ustedes-dijo Hisashi para después seguir caminando

_**Mientras con All Might **_

_**El héroe numero uno estaba tendido en el suelo en un pequeño cráter que había creado con su cuerpo por el impacto, el hombre adolorido fue levantándose poco a poco**_

La fuerza del señor Midoriya sin duda supera la mía por mucho-dijo All Might mientras se levantaba-Sin duda alguna es alguien que se le debe temer y respetar

_**Más tarde **_

_**La clase 1-A estaba en la sala de entrenamiento usando su uniforme deportivo, enfrente de ellos estaba Hisashi con una expresión seria **_

Muy bien las cosas serán así, no soy el tipo de maestro que trata suave a sus alumnos, conmigo sufrirán el mismo infierno, suplicaran por la muerta para salirse de esta-dijo Hisashi-Así que si alguien quiere retirarse, lo puede hacer, no pienso cuidar a niñitos mimados y delicados

Disculpe señor Midoriya, ¿No cree que esta exagerando?-dijo Iida

¿Exagerando? Da un paso al frente niño-dijo Hisashi

_**Iida hizo lo que el peliverde le dijo y se puso al frente del grupo y Hisashi su puso enfrente de él**_

¿Tu eres uno de los niños que estaba aquella noche?-dijo Hisashi

Sí-dijo Iida

Dime, ¿Acaso crees que el asesino de héroes te hubiera perdonado la vida? ¿Crees que le hubiera importado que fueras un niño?-dijo Hisashi

_**Iida iba a responder pero en eso Hisashi lo derribo contra el suelo, para después lanzarle un golpe que detuvo a pocos milímetros del rostro de Iida, todos los presentes se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver eso**_

Los villanos no tendran piedad con ninguno de ustedes, sin importarles que sean niños, hombre o mujer, ellos no mostraran misericordia con ninguno-dijo Hisashi ayudando a Iida a levantarse-¿Te ha quedado claro niño?

Sí-dijo Iida

Bien, ahora para iniciar quiero que le den treinta vueltas a la cancha-dijo Hisashi

¿Qué? ¿Treinta vueltas?-dijo Kaminari

Eso es mucho-dijo Mina

¡No quiero oírlos lloriquear!-grito Hisashi asustando a toda la clase que comenzó a correr

Midoriya perdona por decirte esto pero tu padre es un monstruo-dijo Sero

Esto no es nada, aun falta lo peor-dijo Izuku

_**Minutos después **_

**_Después_**_** de dar las treinta vueltas, la clase 1-A estaba cansada, pero apenas era el comienzo**_

Espero que no estén cansados porque vamos al siguiente ejercicio-dijo Hisashi mostrando unos arneses-Pónganse uno y siganme

_**Cada quien se coloco un arnés y siguieron al peliverde hasta llegar a la salida de la academia donde había un camión que tenía amaradas unas cuerdas**_

Muy bien cada uno sujete su arnés a una cuerda y comiencen a jalar el camión-dijo Hisashi

¡¿QUÉ?!-grito toda la clase

Señor Midoriya eso es imposible-dijo Iida

Esto debe ir contra la ley-dijo Kaminari

No nos puede hacer tal cosa-dijo Mineta

Vaya, pensé que este era el grupo de héroes, no el grupo de los llorones-dijo Hisashi antes de ver a su hijo-Izuku, porque no les muestras como se hace

Papá yo...

¿Eh? Me estas desobedeciendo-dijo Hisashi dándole una mirada seria a Izuku que lo asusto

No señor-dijo Izuku

_**Izuku amaro su arnés a una cuerda del camión, en eso activo el Full Cowl, y para sorpresa de toda la clase, comenzó a jalar el camión con cada paso que daba **_

Muy bien, sigue así, jala el camión unos tres metros-dijo Hisashi

_**Izuku siguió jalando el camión hasta la distancia que su padre le dijo y se quito el arnés **_

Bien, te has hecho más fuerte-dijo Hisashi dándole a su hijo una palmada en la cabeza haciéndolo sonrojar de vergüenza-Ya vieron que no es imposible, si una sola persona pudo, un grupo grande como ustedes también lo hará-dijo al grupo

_**Toda la clase se amaro al camión y comenzaron a jalar **_

_**Más tarde **_

_**Era la hora del almuerzo y toda la clase 1-A estaba desecha, todos estaban muy cansados por la clase de Hisashi, él único que no mostraba cansancio era Izuku. Actualmente el joven peliverde estaba sentado en una mesa de la cafetería junto con su padre, Izuku tenía su charola con comida de la cafetería mientras que Hisashi saco un bento que Inko le había hecho para él**_

¿Porque mamá solo te mando bento a ti?-dijo Izuku viendo el delicioso bento que su madre le hizo a su padre

No discutas y come-dijo Hisashi comenzando a comer

Pero...-Izuku iba a protestar pero al recibir la mirada seria de su padre se calló y comenzó a comer

_**En eso Iida y Ochako se acercaron a la mesa de los peliverdes**_

¿Podemos sentarnos aquí?-dijo Ochako algo nerviosa por la presencia del peliverde mayor

Papá, ellos...

Solo siéntense-dijo Hisashi sin dejar de comer

Gracias-dijeron los dos sentándose al lado de Izuku

Etto...Señor Midoriya-dijo Iida-Lamento por lo de hace rato, no fue mi intensión interrumpir la clase

Olvídalo niño, eso ya no importa-dijo Hisashi

Por cierto señor, si me permite decirlo, usted es muy fuerte, vi el vídeo donde le gano al asesino de héroes-dijo Ochako-¿Porque usted no es un héroe?

Je ¿Héroe yo?-dijo Hisashi con una sonrisa que confundió a los jóvenes-Ese si fue un buen chiste niña-dijo el peliverde

Etto...¿acaso dije algo gracioso?-dijo Ochako confundida

Yo jamás seria un héroe, ese no es mi estilo, usar disfraces ridículos, fingir ante las masas y los medios, eso no va conmigo-dijo Hisashi

_**Ochako se sorprendió por lo que el peliverde había dicho, por su parte Iida y Izuku se quedaron callados, ellos ya habían escuchado lo que el señor Midoriya opinaba sobre los héroes en la pelea contra Stain, así que escuchar eso, no fue ninguna sorpresa para ellos**_

Las personas que se convierten en héroes solo lo hacen por el dinero y la fama, esa es la cruel verdad-dijo Hisashi-Apostaría que la mayoría de aquí solo quieren ser héroes para ser reconocidos, y ustedes no son la excepción

_**Tras decir eso Hisashi se termino su bento para después levantarse y ver a la castaña que tenía su mirada viendo al suelo**_

Es por eso que yo nunca seré un héroe-dijo Hisashi dándose la vuelta-Te veré luego hijo

_**Hisashi comenzó a caminar pero en eso Ochako azoto sus manos en la mesa llamando la atención del peliverde y de todos de la cafetería, la castaña levanto la mirada dejando ver una expresión de enfado**_

¡Usted está equivocado! -grito Ochako-¡Es cierto, algunos héroes solo buscan la fama y el dinero, pero no todos son así! ¡Algunos héroes en verdad les importa la seguridad de las personas y sacrifican sus vidas para protegerlos!

Etto...uraraka-san, creó que es mejor que...-Izuku intento calmar a la castaña pero ella lo miro de forma severa y este se quedo callado y asustado

¡No me parece justo que discrimine así a los héroes! ¡Es verdad que tal vez algunos lo hacen solo por el dinero, pero tienes sus motivos!-grito Ochako

¿Motivos? ¿Cuales motivos?-dijo Hisashi levantando una ceja por curiosidad

¡Tener una vida mejor junto con su familia! ¡Es por eso que yo quiero ser una heroína, para darle a mis padres la vida que merecen!-grito Ochako a todo pulmón

_**Al gritar eso, toda la cafetería se lleno con un silencio incomodo, pero en eso se escucharon los pasos de Hisashi que camino hasta la castaña, en eso el peliverde miro de manera severa a Ochako, pero esta no retrocedió, admitiría que le tenía miedo al padre de su amigo, pero en ese momento sabia que no tenia que mostrar miedo ante él. En eso esa cara que daba miedo se transformo a una sonrisa **_

Eres sincera mocosa, y tus metas son dignas de admirar, sin duda tu seras una gran heroína-dijo Hisashi sorprendiendo a la castaña por esas palabras para después ver a su hijo-Izuku, no te apartes de esta chica, puedes aprender mucho

_**Tras decir eso el peliverde se marcho de la cafetería **_

**_Más tarde _**

_**Las clases habían terminado y todos estaban yendo a sus casas, Hisashi estaba en la salida de la academia, esperando a su hijo, pero en eso vio como Katsuki se estaba acercando a la salida**_

Oye Katsuki, ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?-dijo Hisashi al rubio

No necesito que un anciano me lleve a mi casa, puedo irme solo-dijo Katsuki

Bueno, si alguna vez quieres un aventón, puedes confiar con tu tío Hisashi-dijo Hisashi

No eres mi tío-dijo Katsuki

Pero tu padre y yo somo como hermanos, eso me convierte en tu tío-dijo Hisashi

Como sea-dijo Katsuki comenzando a caminar

Oye ese es el chico que gano el festival

_**En eso Hisashi vio a un grupo de estudiantes detrás de él que estaban hablando de Katsuki**_

Tal vez haya ganado, pero su actitud no parece a la de un héroe

Es verdad, es muy engreído y presumido, ademas su actitud parece más a la de un villano

Tienes razón, siempre grita Shine, Shine

Deberían sacarlo de la academia

_**Aquellos comentarios enfurecieron a Hisashi, que solo pudo apretar sus puños, les gustaría golpearlos pero si lo hacia se metería en más problemas, en eso Izuku llego con su padre y este pudo ver lo furioso que estaba **_

Etto...¿Papá?-dijo Izuku algo asustado

¿Eh?-dijo Hisashi saliendo de sus pensamientos para ver a su hijo-Por fin llegas

Perdón, me quede hablando con All Might, por cierto me contó que tuvo un incidente contigo ¿Que paso?-dijo Izuku

Oh nada, solo tuvimos una pequeña platica-dijo Hisashi

_**Más tarde**_

**_Residencia_**_** Midoriya**_

_**Ya era de noche y la familia Modoriya estaba cenando **_

¿Y como les fue en la academia a los dos?-dijo Inko

Bastante bien-dijo Hisashi

Sí, de hecho debo ponerme a estudiar vendrán algunos exámenes muy pronto y una prueba practica-dijo Izuku

Ya veo, esfuérzate mucho-dijo Inko

Lo haré-dijo Izuku

Por cierto Inko, hoy conocí a tu futura nuera-dijo Hisashi

_**Tras decir eso Izuku se puso rojo como tomate y comenzó a echar humo por la cabeza, por su parte Inko se sorprendió mucho al oír eso**_

¡Papá ¿Porque dices cosas como esa?!-grito Izuku

¿Nuera? ¿Izuku tienes novia?-dijo Inko

No, no, Uraraka-san y yo solo somos amigos-dijo Izuku

¿Uraraka? Yo nunca dije el nombre de la chica-dijo Hisashi con una sonrisa haciendo sonrojar más a su hijo

¡Waaa me voy a mi habitación!-grito Izuku todo sonrojada corriendo a su habitación

Hisashi, creó que te pasaste-dijo Inko

Oh vamos, solo fue una bromista-dijo Hisashi

Ve a disculparte con él-dijo Inko

Okay, ya voy-dijo Hisashi poniéndose de pie

_**El peliverde mayor fue a la habitación de su hijo y vio como este estaba ocultando su cara en la almohada **_

Escucha Izuku, exagere un poco hace rato, vengo a pedirte disculpas-dijo Hisashi

Okay-dijo Izuku viendo a su padre-Te perdono, con la condición que me hables sobre ese poder que tienes

¿Me estas chantajeando?-dijo Hisashi

Tu lo prometiste-dijo Izuku

Bueno sí pero...

Diste tu palabra-dijo izuku

Okay, parece que no se puede evitar-dijo Hisashi sentándose en la cama de Izuku-Antes de comenzar, me prometes que no le dirás esto a tu madre

Lo prometo-dijo Izuku

Y promete que aunque sepas la verdad, me seguirás queriendo como tu padre-dijo Hisashi

Si-dijo Izuku

Bien, todo comenzó cuando era niño y me habían diagnosticado como Quirkless...

_**Hisashi comenzó a contarle a su hijo todo su pasado, de como consiguió su poder, del trato que hizo con Mephisto, de los trabajos que este le hizo realizar, de como traiciono y de como busco su venganza. Pero lo que nunca notaron los dos peliverdes, era que Inko estaba detrás de la puerta escuchando toda la conversación **_

_**FIN**_


	18. Chapter 18 La prueba final parte 1

**_Capitulo 18_**

_**Han pasado una semana desde que Hisashi comenzó a dar clases en la academia para cumplir sus horas de servicio comunitario, sus clases eran un infierno para toda la clase 1-A, no tenia ninguna pizca de piedad con ellos, después de cada clase todos quedaban hechos polvos, a excepción de Izuku que ya estaba acostumbrado al loco entrenamiento de su padre. Pero en esa semana Hisashi noto algo raro en Inko, su esposa estaba actuando raro, siempre se le quedaba viendo por alguna razón, y se estaba distanciando del peliverde, eso preocupo mucho a Hisashi.**_

_**Por otra parte, los exámenes finales estaban cerca y toda la clase estaba dedicada a pasar, ya que si fallaban no podrían ir al campamento de verano que la academia había planeado para ellos, y si no fuera poco con un examen escrito, tenían que pasar una prueba practica **_

_**Así los días fueron pasando hasta que llegaron los exámenes finales, algunos pasaron y otros reprobaron, Izuku logro quedar entre los mejores diez. Ahora solo faltaba la prueba practica.**_

_**Actualmente **_

_**Casa Midoriya **_

_**Izuku y Hisashi estaban listo para ir a la academia, el peliverde menor estaba en la moto esperando a su padre que estaba despidiéndose de Inko**_

Que les vaya bien a los dos-dijo Inko entregándole a su esposo su bento

Inko, ¿Te sucede algo?-dijo Hisashi

¿Porque lo preguntas?-dijo Inko

Pues siempre te me quedas viendo raro, y casi ya no estas conmigo, cada vez que quiero abrazarte o besarte, te apartas ¿Hice algo que te hizo enojar?-dijo Hisashi

Oh cariño, debe ser tu imaginación-dijo Inko abrazando a su esposo-No estoy enojada contigo, es solo que he estado muy ocupada ya que los dos no están en casa

¿Entonces no estas enojada conmigo?-dijo Hisashi

Claro que no, te amo mucho como para enojarme contigo-dijo Inko

**_En eso los dos se dieron un beso en los labios, pero fue interrumpido por Izuku que grito_**

¡Papá, se nos hace tarde!-grito Izuku

Es mejor que ya se vayan, no queran llegar tarde-dijo Inko

Si no fuera por esas estúpidas horas de servicio comunitario, me quedaría todo el día contigo, haciéndote lo que más te gusta-dijo Hisashi llevando sus manos al trasero redondo de Inko

Mmm...a mí también me gustaría que te quedaras, pero la ley es la ley-dijo Inko quitando las manos de su esposo de su trasero-Aunque si quieres, tal vez esta noche podamos ir a un motel a...tu sabes-dijo la peliverde sonrojada sorprendiendo a su esposo

¿Lo dices enserio? -dijo Hisashi y su esposa asintió

Claro, si tú quieres-dijo Inko

Claro que quiero, solo me sorprende que tú me ofrezcas algo así-dijo Hisashi

Bueno, puedo ser atrevida si quiero, no solo soy una mujer que se preocupa por el bien de su familia-dijo Inko confundiendo a su marido por ese comentario

_**Hisashi iba a decir algo, pero Izuku volvió a gritarle, Hisashi al escuchar a su hijo se despidió de su esposa dándole un rápido beso en los labios, para después ir con su hijo, los dos subieron a la moto y se fueron a la academia, mientras que ellos se marchaban, Inko solo los observan alejándose mientras que su cara feliz cambio a una de preocupación** _

_**Más tarde **_

_**El gran día había llegado, toda la clase 1-A estaba enfrente de la entrada de la ciudad de simulación de la academia, todos los alumnos vestian sus trajes de héroes y enfrente de ellos estaban todos los profesores, incluyendo al directo que era cargado por Aizawa **_

Me pregunto porque están aquí-dijo Momo viendo a los maestro

¿Acaso nos informaran algo acerca de la prueba?-dijo Tsuyu

Tengo miedo-dijo Ochako

Hola alumnos-dijo Nezu-Antes de comenzar la prueba, les explicaremos de que tratara, de seguro se deben estar preguntando porque están aquí los profesores ¿cierto?, pues es muy simple. Nosotros somos su prueba final

¡¿QUÉ?! -grito toda la clase sorprendida

Que se los dije en la clase, esta sera su prueba final, los que reprueben no irán al campamento escolar-dijo Aizawa

Así que es mejor que se esfuercen al máximo-dijo Midnight

Formaran equipos de dos-dijo Nezu-Y estos son sus parejas:

Sato y Kirishima vs Cementoss

Tsuyu y Tokoyami vs Ectoplams

Iida y Ojiro vs Powerloader

Momo y Todoroki vs Eraserhead

Uraraka y Aoyama vs Trece

Mina y Kaminari vs Nezu

Jirou y Koda vs Present Mic

Hagakure y Shoji vs Snipe

Sero y Mineta vs Midnight

_Oh no, eso significa que me toca-pensó izku con miedo _

Por ultimo, Izuku y Katsuki-dijo Nezu

_**Izuku se asusto un poco al ver la mira de odio del rubio**_

La idea original era que ustedes se enfrentaran a All Might, pero hubo un ligero cambio de planes-dijo Nezu

_**En eso se escucharon pisadas detrás de los maestro, los cuales se hicieron a un lado para dejar ver a Hisashi, Izuku al ver a su padre se aterro, sabia lo fuerte que era, después de todo siempre entrenaba con él, imaginarse pelear contra él era algo que lo aterraba, Katsuki por su parte al peliverde mayor sonrió un poco**_

El señor Midoriya se ofreció para ser su oponente-dijo Nezu

Espero que den lo mejor de ustedes-dijo Hisashi con una sonrisa

_Estamos perdidos-pensó Izuku _

**_Minutos más tarde_**

_**Hisashi, Izuku y Katsuki estaban siendo transportados a su zona donde harían la prueba, los tres estaban en completo silencio, lo cual se volvió algo incomodo **_

Oigan-dijo Hisashi rompiendo el silencio-Solo tienen treinta minutos para derrotarme o salir del campo de prueba, no esperen que sea blando con ustedes solo por ser mi hijo-dijo Viendo a Izuku para luego ver a Katsuki-O hijo de mi mejor amigo, yo les mostrare como es tratar con un verdadero villano

_**Mientras tanto **_

_**En la sala de vigilancia del lugar, estaba Recovery Girl observando a los chicos realizar la prueba, en eso All Might llego a la sala y vio las camaras**_

¿Como les va?-dijo All Might

Pues algunos lo hacen mejor que otros-dijo Recovery Girl volteando a ver a All Might-¿Como ese hombre los convenció para que tomara tu lugar en la prueba?

Etto...Digamos que tuvo buenos argumentos-dijo All Might sudando y temblando del miedo

¿Los amenazo?-dijo Recovery Girl

Sí-dijo All Might

Ciertamente ese sujeto solo trae problemas, me es difícil creer que ese hombre sea hijo del joven Midoriya-dijo Recovery Girl

Sí, sus actitudes son muy diferentes-dijo All Might

¿Alguna vez te has preguntado que hubiera pasado si ese hombre hubiera sido un héroe?-dijo Recovery Girl

Sí eso hubiera pasado, creó que el puesto de número uno seria de él y no mio-dijo All Might

_**De regreso a la prueba**_

_**Ya habían llegado a su zona, la cual era la replica de una ciudad, Izuku y Katsuki estaban caminando por la zona, el rubio en todo el camino estubo murmurando y lanzando insultos por haberle tocado hacer equipo con Izuku**_

Kacchan, tenemos que hacer un plan de escape, papá es muy peligroso-dijo Izuku

No me vengas con estupideces Deku, yo no le tengo miedo al estúpido de tu viejo-dijo Katsuki molesto

No sabes lo que dices, mi papá es muy fuerte, me atrevería a decir que es igual de fuerte que All Might-dijo Izuku

Me importa una mierda que sea más fuerte que All Might-dijo Katsuki-Yo solo lo derrotare sin tu ayuda

Por favor Kacchan, por una vez hazme caso-dijo Izuku solo para recibir un fuerte golpe de Katsuki que lo hizo caer

¡Te dije que no y por una maldita vez en tu vida, cierra tu puta boca!-grito katsuki

_**Izuku tan solo se limpio la sangre que salio de su nariz, el peliverde le iba a decir algo al rubio pero en eso se quedo congelado. Katsuki se extraño por la actitud de Izuku pero en eso pudo sentir una mirada asesina detrás suyo, el rubio miro para atrás solo para encontrarse a Hisashi **_

Es una lastima que no lleven bien, esta prueba se trata del trabajo en equipo-dijo Hisashi

¡Kacchan correr!-grito Izuku

¡Vete a la mierda viejo!-grito Katsuki lanzándose contra Hisashi-¡Te derrotare y demostrare que soy el más...

**¡PAAAMMM!**

_**Katsuki no pudo terminar de hablar por el poderoso puñetazo que Hisashi le dio en la cara, el puñetazo fue tan fuerte que azoto la cabeza del rubio contra el suelo**_

¡Kacchan!-grito Izuku

_**En eso Hisashi apareció detrás de Izuku y le dio una fuerte patada en la cabeza que lo mando a estrellarse contra uno de los edificios del lugar, Hisashi comenzó a caminar hacia donde mando a Izuku, pero en eso escucho una fuerte explosión, volteo para atrás y vio a Katsuki con sangre saliendo de su nariz que iba hacia él impulsándose con sus explosiones **_

¡Maldito, me las pagaras!-grito Katsuki

_**Katsuki se impulso más, y al estar enfrente de Hisashi puso su mano derecha enfrente de su rostro**_

¡MUERE!

**¡BOOOOOMMMMM!**

_**El rubio le lanzó una fuerte explosión que creó una nube de humo, pero del humo salio una mano que sujeto el rostro del rubio, el humo se disperso dejando ver a Hisashi que no tenía ningún rasguño**_

Necesitaras más que eso para hacerme daño-dijo Hisashi

_**Hisashi alzo al rubio y lo lanzo contra un edificio, el rubio estaba por impactar contra el edificio pero pudo reaccionar a tiempo y uso una explosión para evitar estrellarse, pero de la nada Hisashi apareció enfrente de él y le dio un fuerte puñetazo al estomago que le saco el aire y lo mando contra el edificio **_

_**En la sala de vigilancia **_

No está teniendo ninguna pizca de piedad con ellos-dijo All Might viendo el combate

Creó que esta haciendo un buen trabajo-dijo Recovery Girl-Ene está prueba los alumnos deben escapar o atrapar al villano, el señor Midoriya esta mostrando que un villano hará lo que sea necesario para no ser atrapado

Bueno, creó que tienes un buen punto-dijo All Might

_**De regreso a la prueba **_

_**Hisashi solo estaba de pie mirando a Katsuki que estaba de rodillas sujetándose el estomago **_

¿Mmm? ¿No me digas que ese golpe en verdad te dolió?-dijo Hisashi con un tono burlón que hizo enojar a Katsuki

¡Maldito!-grito Katsuki lanzándose contra el peliverde

_**El rubio comenzó a atacar a Hisashi con sus explosiones y a lanzarle **__**golpes, pero el peliverde fácilmente esquivaba los ataques del rubio y lo hacia con una sonrisa burlona, cosa que hizo enfurecer mucho a Katsuki. El rubio siguió atacando hasta que Hisashi lo sujeto del cuelo y lo azoto contra el suelo, agrietandolo con la cabeza de Katsuki, Hisashi levanto su puño y cuando estaba por golpear a Katsuki, Izuku apareció detrás de su padre con el Full Cowl activado**_

**¡SMASH!**

**¡PAAAAAMMMM!**

_**Izuku le dio un fuerte puñetazo a su padre, el peliverde salio volando contra un edificio, estrellándose contra este y haciendo que se viniera abajo**_

Kacchan, ¿Estas bien?-dijo Izuku tratando de ayudar al rubio

¡Déjame en paz!-grito Katsuki rechazando la ayuda de Izuku

Te dije que mi papá era peligroso, no le podremos ganar, debemos planear como escapar-dijo Izuku

Cállate-dijo Katsuki poniéndose de pie-Yo ganare, porque eso es lo que hacen los héroes

_**En eso puedieorn ver entre los escombros como Hisashi salia, el peliverde mayor no tenía ningún rasguño salvo un pequeño moretón en su mejilla derecha **_

Veo que te has hecho más fuerte hijo, ese golpe me dolió un poco-dijo Hisashi con una sonrisa para luego ver a Katsuki-Creó saber porque estas enojado, ¿Es por el repentino poder que ha conseguido Izuku,verdad?

Ya no tiene caso ocultarlo, sé que tu entrenaste a Deku y por eso tiene esa fuerza-dijo Katsuki

Es cierto, yo lo entrene, ¿Acaso eso te molesta tanto?-dijo Hisashi-Si es así, también puedo entrenarte a ti

Yo no necesito que ningún idiota me entrene, puedo volverme más fuerte por mi cuenta-dijo Kartsuki antes de lanzarse contra Hisashi

¡Espera Kacchan!-grito Izuku

¡Te derrotare, y luego derrotare a All Might para ser el numero uno!-grito Katsuki impulsándose a gran velocidad con sus explosiones

_**Al escuchar eso, Hisashi tan solo pudo sonreír y extendió sus brazos**_

¡Entonces hazlo, demuéstrame de lo que eres capaz!-grito Hisashi esperando el ataque

_**Katsuki siguió creando explosiones para impulsarse y en eso comenzó a dar vueltas en aire mientras iba más rápido y formaba un tonado. Hisashi por su lado seguía de pie esperando el ataque mientras que Izuku se alejo**_

¡MUERE!-grito Kartsuki impactando contra Hisashi

**¡BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!**

_**El ataque fue una gigantesca explosión que levanto mucho polvo y creó una gran nube de humo **_

_**En la sala de vigilancia **_

_**All Might y Recovery Girl se quedaron muy sorprendidos al ver lo que Katsuki acababa de hacer**_

_**De regreso a la prueba **_

_**El rubio estaba sonriendo, esa era una de sus técnicas más poderosas y letales, no había modo que alguien saliera ileso de un ataque como ese. En eso el humo se comenzó a dispersar y para mala sorpresa del rubio, Hisashi estaba de pie, su chaqueta y su camisa estaban hechas trisas, dejando ver su torso musculoso y sus abdominales, su musculatura no se comparaba con la de All Might o con la de otros héroes, pero se veía imponente. Hisashi tan solo soltó una pequeña risa y miro a Katsuki**_

Nada mal, ese ataque ya hubiera acabado con cualquiera, pero necesitaras más que eso para derrotarme-dijo Hisashi

¡No te creas tanto estúpido viejo!-grito Katsuki

_**En eso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Hisashi apareció detrás de Katsuki sorprendiendo al rubio, Katsuki rápidamente reacciono y le lanzo un golpe a Hisashi al estomago, pero el peliverde ni siquiera sintió el golpe, sujeto el brazo de Katsuki y alzo su mano derecha y...**_

**¡PLAF! **

_**Hisashi le dio un fuerte palmada a Katsuki que le hizo gritar, el rubio rápidamente retrocedió para sobarse la mano **_

¡Maldito bastardo, eso duele!-grito Katsuki

Que te sirva de lección-dijo Hisashi-Nunca debes faltarle al respeto a tus mayores

¡Púdrete! ¡No necesito que alguien como tú me venga a sermonear!-grito Katsuki lanzándose contra Hisashi

_**Katsuki trato de golpear a Hisashi pero este lo esquivo, para después sujetar a Bakugo, el peliverde se arrodillo un poco y puso al rubio arriba de sus piernas **_

Parece que necesitas un buen correctivo-dijo Hisashi levantando su mano derecha

¡Déjame ir bastardo!-gritaba Katsuki tratando de huir

**¡PLAF!**

_**Todo el lugar fue invadido por el tremendo ruido de la bofetada que Hisashi le dio a Katsuki en el trasero, el golpe fue tan fuerte que hizo soltar algunas lagrimas a Katsuki además de un fuerte grito de dolor **_

**¡PLAF! **

**¡PLAF!**

**¡PLAF!**

_**Hisashi siguió golpeando a Katsuki en el trasero, mientras que el rubio gritaba de dolor **_

_**Mientras en la sala de vigilancia **_

No se que estoy viendo, si es una pelea o un padre educando a su hijo-dijo Recovery Girl

Los trato como si fueran simples niños-dijo All Might

_**De vuelta a la prueba**_

_**Hisashi siguió castigando a Katsuki, pero ene so Izuku corrió hacia su padre e intento golpearlo, pero este lo esquivo, levando a Katsuki y lo arrojo contra Izuku, el peliverde menor cayo al suelo al atrapar a su compañero**_

Kacchan, ¿estas bien?-dijo Izuku

Maldito viejo, me las pagaras-dijo Katsuki con unas pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos mientras se sobaba el trasero

¿Estas llorando?-dijo Izuku

¡No estoy llorando!-grito Katsuki

Ya me estaba preguntando en donde estabas-dijo Hisashi viendo a su hijo

Kacchan, tu descansa un poco, ahora es mi turno-dijo Izuku activando el Full Cowl para después correr contra su padre

¡Adelante Izuku, muestrale a tu padre que tan fuerte te haz hecho!-grito Hisashi con una sonrisa

¡SMASH!-grito izuku dándole a su padre un fuerte golpe al estomago

_**El golpe fue tan fuerte que hizo que Hisashi escupiera un poco de saliva y que retrocediera unos pasos hacia atrás** _

Jeje, ese si ha sido un verdadero puñetazo-dijo Hisashi mientras sonreía

_**Izuku no perdió el tiempo y continuo lanzando golpes contra su padre, puñetazos y patadas, izuku no estaba mostrando ninguna piedad contra su padre el cual solo estaba recibiendo los golpes de su hijo con una sonrisa **_

¡Detroit Smash!-grito Izuku dándole a su padre un fuerte uppercut

_**Hisashi salio volando por la fuerza del golpe para después caer bruscamente contra el suelo, Izuku por su parte estaba un poco cansado, lanzar todos esos golpes consecutivamente lo agoto, pero en eso vio como su padre se levanto del suelo sin ningún rasguño con una sonrisa, Hisashi escupió un poco de sangre y miro a los dos niños **_

Déjenme decirles que me han sorprendido, los dos han superado mis expectativas-dijo Hisashi-Pero debo admitir que solo uno de ustedes realmente me dejo impactado, y ese eres tú-dijo el peliverde señalando a Katsuki-Debo admitir Katsuki, que te destreza es increíble, me atrevería a decir que con esa destreza y esa voluntad tuya, eres el mejor de toda tu clase, incluso superando por mucho a mi hijo. Sin duda alguna seras un gran héroe en el futuro, y no me sorprendería que tú fueras el héroe numero uno, debes de Izuku

_**Esas palabras dejaron impactado al rubio, no se esperaba que alguien como Hisashi le dijera algo así, en eso vio como Hisashi extendió su mano derecha y la levanto **_

Ven aquí Katsuki, te haz ganado una palmadita-dijo Hisashi sorprendiendo a los dos jóvenes y a los que estaban en la sala de vigilancia

¿Que demonios crees que estas haciendo?-dijo Katsuki

¿Eh? ¿Acaso no es obvio?-dijo Hisashi confundido-Estas siendo elogiado

Deja de decir estupideces-dijo Katsuki con un tono de irritación

Vamos Katsuki, no hagas esperar a tú tío-dijo Hisashi

¡Ya deja de hacer estupideces, maldito viejo!-grito Katsuki

¿Eh? ¿Que pasa? ¿Acaso está mal que me sienta orgulloso del hijo de mi mejor amigo?-dijo Hisashi confundido

_**En eso Katsuki comenzó a sentir un extraño sentimiento en su pecho, él sentía ¿Alegría? ¿Porque?, ¿porque sentía eso al ser elogiado por Hisashi?, era raro, nunca le importo lo que la gente pensara o dijera de él, pero ¿Porque con Hisashi era diferente?.**_

_**En eso Katsuki vio como Hisashi ya estaba enfrente de él para darle una palmadita en la cabeza, iba provechar esa oportunidad para atacarlo con una **__**explosión, pero su cuerpo por alguna razón no se movía, Hisashi puso su mano en la cabeza de Katsuki y le dio una suave y cálida palmada **_

Eres igual de orgulloso que tu madre-dijo Hisashi con una sonrisa-Déjame decirte otra cosa por cual me has dejado sorprendido, tu no le tomas importancia lo que la gente piense de ti, y eso esta bien. Un héroes no le debe importar lo que la gente piense acerca de él, lo único que le debe importar es ayudar a las personas sin recibir nada a cambio, por eso y más se que tú Katsuki Bakugo, seras un maravilloso héroe en el futuro

_**Katsuki no dijo nada tan solo mantuvo su mirada viendo al suelo para que no vieran como una pequeña lagrima bajaba por su rostro, Hisashi en eso camino hacia Izuku y le dio una palmadita en la cabeza al igual que Katsuki **_

También estoy orgulloso de ti, te haz vuelto muy fuerte hijo, y gracias por aceptarme tal como soy-dijo Hisashi con una sonrisa-Vas por buen camino, si te esfuerzas más tal vez algún día llegues a superarme

_**Izuku tan solo se aguanto las ganas de llorar y asintió con la cabeza, su padre tal vez pueda ser cruel a la hora de entrenar y de pelear, pero sin duda alguna era un hombre bondadoso y gentil cuando se lo proponía **_

_**Mientras en la sala de vigilancia **_

_**All Might y Recovery Girl se quedaron sin palabras por lo que acababan de ver y oír, ellos miraban a Hisashi como un sujeto que se le debía temer y tratar con cuidado por su tremendo poder, pero al ver lo que acababa de decir a su hijo y a Katsuki, cambiaron la forma de como lo veían.**_

_**De regreso a la prueba **_

Bien creó que los momentos sentimentales se terminaron-dijo Hisashi separándose de su hijo-Creó que he sido muy blando con ustedes hasta ahora

¿Blando?-dijeron los dos jóvenes

Creó que usare más fuerza a partir de ahora-dijo Hisashi alzando su puño derecho

_**Hisashi apretó con fuerza su puño y los músculos de sus biceps se hicieron más **_**_grandes, casi a estar a la par con los de All Might,en eso Hisashi bajo su puño contra el suelo y..._**

**¡PAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMM!**

_**El peliverde golpeo el suelo creando un fuerte temblor en todo el lugar, el temblor fue sentido por todos los maestros y alumnos. En eso el suelo se comenzó a agrietar para que después se formara un gran **_**_cráter debajo de Hisashi. Al ver tal cosa Izuku y Katsuki se quedaron muy sorprendidos y miraron a Hisashi que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro_**

Y antes que lo pregunten, está ni siquiera es toda mi fuerza, aun me estoy conteniendo-dijo Hisashi-¿Y bien? ¿Quien sera el primero?

_**FIN**_


End file.
